GAME OF THRONES THE STORM QUEEN
by jman007
Summary: Named after her Grandmother Cassana is a beautiful as her mother Cersei and as fierce as her father about love friendship and life…
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTERS

1\. CASSANA

2\. MOTHER AND DAUGHTER

3\. JON ARRYN

4\. LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

5\. THE KING'S ROAD

6\. POLITICS

7\. HOME AGAIN

8\. OURS IS THE FURY

PART 1. KING'S BLOOD

PART 2. THE STAG QUEEN

9\. THE BATTLE OF BLACKWATER

10\. THE WILD STAG

11\. RONIN

12\. QUEEN CASSANA BARATHEON

13\. CONQUEST

PART 1. THE QUEEN'S JUSTICE

PART 2. PEACE AND WAR

14\. EURON GREYJOY

15\. DAENARYS TARGARYEN

16\. WAR OF THE DRAGON AND STORM QUEENS

17\. JON SNOW

18\. THE SACRIFICE

19\. THE LONG NIGHT

20\. TRIUMVIRENT RULE

CHAPTER 1. CASSANA

KING'S LANDING

The war had just ended two months ago and all that was left of the Targaryen Dynasty is fleeing across the Narrow Sea. The reign of Robert Baratheon has begun, his coronation had gone on without a hitch and now to secure his power Robert is to marry Cersei Lannister. "I'm leaving for the North after the wedding..." Eddard Stark says to Robert as he helps him to get dressed.

"I know...I wish you were staying my friend..."

He sighs, "I wish a lot of things..."

Robert shakes his head, "I hate to be you going home with a bastard to my new wife..."

"Says the man with bastards all over the Seven Kingdoms..."

"If you weren't my friend I'd punch you in the face right now..." Robert walks over to the desk, "I had this drawn up...It legitimizes your son..."

Eddard takes the document, "Hard enough I have to explain this to Catelyn...You know the words of House Tully...Family, Duty, Honor...She will not take this well..."

"I could march my army North if that will help..." They both laugh.

The door opens and in walks Ser Barristan Selmy, "My King it is time..."

The wedding is held in the Sept of Baelor and officiated by the High Septon. At the feast which is held on the tourney grounds Robert gets drunk, making obscene toasts and having drinking contests with Thoros of Myr. "Where is my wife...It is time I bed her..." He says in a loud voice. Reluctantly Cersei joins him and together they go to the marriage chamber. He rips her clothes off and throws her on the bed. "Get ready woman..." He is too drunk to notice that Cersei is not a virgin. "Oh Lyanna...Lyanna..." Robert calls out as he ejaculates into Cersei. He soon falls alseep and Cersei lies there crying.

The next day Robert goes hunting and returns desiring sex with Cersei. Later she is able to speak with Jaime in private. In tears she tells him how Robert called her Lyanna as they have sex. A few months later Cersei finds out she is pregnant. She also learns that her husband has been visiting brothels and sleeping with maidservants. "I'm going to kill it..." Cersei says to Jaime. "If he is going to sleep with other women and call me by the name of a dead woman then he will have no children by me..."

"As much as I hate to see you have another man's child...Have one for him..."

"Why? How can you ask this of me?"

"Think about it..."

Cersei had once been told by a witch that she would have three children and the King would have eighteen. Robert had two bastards already one in the Stormlands and the other in the Vale. If she had this child then she could prove the witch wrong. As she considered killing her unborn child she paid Maester Pycell to keep it a secret. When she asked Pycell for moon tea, he said, "Your Grace...I am loyal to you and I will do as you ask, but I a Maester...I am sworn to protect life...I know you are suffering with this King...But if you have this child...it may bring the two of you closer..." His words change her mind.

STORM'S END - SIXTEEN YEARS LATER

The courtyard echoes with the sound of steel on steel as two armored warriors practice with blunted swords. Both combatants have their faces covered and are wearing full armor. The smaller fighter is six feet two inches tall. The larger fighter is six feet and has more muscle. They lock swords and the smaller fighter holds up against the strength of the other. Then the bigger fighter shoulders the smaller who leaps into a twist and points the sword out.

The bigger fighter raises his sword above his head, while the smaller fighter twirls the sword from side to side. They attack at the same time, but the smaller fighter side steps at the last minute and kicks the opponent's knee forward not breaking it. Then the smaller fighter places the sword to the bigger fighter's neck.

"Dead!"

"Alright I yield! Have mercy on an old man…"

The smaller fighter backs away sword pointed out as the bigger fighter uses his sword as a crutch to stand up. He looks at the smaller fighter and removes his helm, there is a smile underneath. The smaller fighter removes the helm to reveal a beautiful young woman with long black hair and blue eyes. Cassana Baratheon is named after her grandmother on her father King Robert's side. Cassana is just as beautiful as her mother Queen Cersei and as fierce as her father.

"You're not getting old…better, but not old…"

"It is kind of you to say my dear…So your name day is approaching…"

Cassana is sixteen name days old, "Yes I am looking forward to seeing my father and having our yearly war games…" She replies putting the sword on the rack. "I am looking forward to my gifts and all my friends…"

"And what of young men?" Warren Till sword master and Man-at Arms of Storm's End asks. He had been trained in Braavosi and Western styles.

"Find one that can best me with a sword and maybe I will consider him…" They are shadowed by Brienne of Tarth. Brienne is tall and just as big as Warren. Cassana and Brienne met at a feast held by Brienne's father; an attempt to find Brienne a suitor. Cassana and Brienne have a lot in common and after a while Cassana asked her father to allow Brienne to be her guard. She also asked that Brienne be Knighted and so Brienne is the first female Knight of the realm.

From the courtyard they go the main hall for midday meal. Edric Storm is there, Cassana's half brother. She loves her brother as they have a lot in common. Then there is Gendry who is two years younger than Cassana also a bastard of her father's. Cassana discovered him before leaving King's Landing four years ago. Gendry is a very talented blacksmith and skilled swordsman, though he prefers fighting with a war hammer. On Cassana's last visit to the Capitol she stole her father's old war hammer and gave it to Gendry. Gendry's mother is dead and he was apprenticed to Tobho Mott as a blacksmith. He finished his apprenticeship at Storm's End and became a better blacksmith than Roland.

Ser Courtney Penrose Castellan of Storm's End is at meal as well. "Can I come with you to King's Landing Cass?" Edric asks he likes to call Cassana Cass.

"No not this time…" The last time Cassana bought Edric to the Capitol it caused all kinds of problems especially from her mother and brother the Crown Prince. Joffrey is younger than Cassana by two years, but as the eldest male he is heir to the throne after their father.

Afterwards Cassana helps Edric with his lessons. Then she and Brienne go for a ride in the countryside. Later Cassana goes for a moonlight skinny dip; her long hair waving through the water as she swims beneath the surface. The next morning she bathes then practices the sword against both Brienne and Warren, she defeats them both. Cassana is like her father in temperament and unlike her father she can drink and not feel the effects of Ale, Rum, or Wine.

Like her father Cassana enjoys hunting and fighting, though unlike her father she is not as promiscuous as she is saving herself for marriage and love. There was that time a young noble placed his hand somewhere he was not supposed to and received a broken nose for his presumption. The next few days preparations are made for the journey to King's Landing. The day she leaves, Cassana kisses and hugs Gendry and Edric goodbye; before mounting her horse and leaving with Brienne and an escort of fifty men.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2. MOTHER AND DAUGHTER

The journey across land takes two weeks and three days; Cassana likes camping in the wild and hunting while she travels. A mile from the city she shakes her head smelling the stink of King's Landing. One of the other reasons she moved to Storm's End. They ride down the hill and enter the Dragon Gate. As Cassana's party marches through the city people gather to watch. From the back of her horse Cassana's sees a Red Dragon painted in an alley.

Soon they come to the Red Keep and enter the courtyard. King Robert is waiting along with Queen Cersei, Prince Joffrey, Princess Myrcella, Prince Tommen; The Hand of the King Jon Arryn and his wife Lysa are there as well. Cassana dismounts her horse and hugs her father. "Welcome back girl…"

"I missed you father…" Cassana looks at her mother the Queen, they hug, "Mother…" She says kissing her on both cheeks. Then she looks at Joffrey and ruffles his black dyed hair. "Little brother…" He sneers and bats her hand away.

"You know I hate it when you do that!"

"Yes I know…" She hugs and kisses Myrcella and then she hugs Tommen. "Lord Arryn…"

"Princess."

Jon Arryn is like a second father to Cassana and she has the utmost respect for him. They hug and then Cassana greets Lady Lysa Arryn who bows, "Princess…" Cassana often wondered what cruel twist of fate forced Jon Arryn to become straddled to Lysa Arryn. Something was off with the woman and Cassana did not like her.

The lying, backstabbing, power grubbing, vacuum of King's landing can already be felt by Cassana. She can feel someone trying to place strings on her and pull her the way he or she wants. Cassana spent the first eleven years of her life in the Capitol. She knows how to play the Game of Thrones from watching the Lannisters.

There is Petyr Baelish and Cassana avoided the lying snake at all costs. Baelish served on the small council as Master of Coin and owned the most prestigious whore houses in King's Landing. Then there is her Uncle Renly and his secret proclivities. Next is Varys Master of Whispers a Eunuch from foreign lands. Her Uncle Stannis serves as Master of Ships. Janos Slynt serves as Lord Commander of the City Watch and Sir Barristan Selmy is Lord Commander of the King's Guard.

Cassana goes to her room which is already set up. She unpacks her things herself. As she unpacks Cassana smells a familiar perfume. She sighs, "What is it Mother?"

"I just wanted to talk…How have you been?"

Cassana smirks keeping her back to Cersei, "What do you care…You never write when I am away and when I visit you rarely speak to me…"

"You are my daughter and I love you despite what you think…"

"I can do without your kind of love…"

"Will you please just give me a chance…"

Cassana sighs and turns to face her, "Okay…mother…here is your chance to know me as the woman I am becoming…Meet me in the morning on the training grounds…"

"I can do that…"

Cassana grunts and doubts if she will show, but her mother surprises her the next morning and shows up. "Here put these on…"

"Why?"

"Do you want blistered bloody hands?" They are archery gloves designed for women. "Okay hold the bow like this…" Cersei mimics her motions with the bow. "We will practice without an arrow first…" So for the next few minutes they practice pulling the bow string. "Okay this is the proper way to nock an arrow…" This time Cassana stands behind Cersei helping her. "Very good! Now aim with your eyes and tell your arms and hands what to do…"

"How will I know if the arrow will reach the target?"

"Judging distances comes with time and practice…but the target is at the perfect distance for a beginner. Okay you can shoot when you are ready…"

"How will I know?"

"We'll I be damned to all seven hells!" Upon hearing the sound of her husband's voice Cersei releases the arrow and it sails twenty paces and hits the third ring from the bull's eye.

"If you are not going to be nice leave!" Cassana demands.

He walks up to Cersei and slaps her on the ass, "Nothing sexier than a woman with a weapon…" He whispers into her ear, "I may just pay you a visit later…"

Cassana shoves her father, "Go get ready for the mock battle…Today is the day I defeat you…"

"HA!"

Cassana looks at her mother and sighs, "We can stop if you like?"

She shakes her head with tears running down her cheeks, "No…I will keep going…"

Cassana gently takes the bow, "What are you feeling?"

"He use to be so handsome and riddled with muscle…Now he is all fat…"

"And you get sick every time he touches you…"

She grunts, "This is not something a mother should be discussing with her daughter…"

"You already told me about womanhood and what men and women do as man and wife…This is no different…"

"Yes it is…" She looks at Cassana, "Most children cringe when they hear what goes on between their parents in bed…"

"I am not a child anymore…I am a young woman who is concerned about her mother despite what she thinks…"

"Is that why you ran away…"

"I left because you were trying to smoother me and keep me from being who I am…A woman who likes to fight, drink, and go hunting…A woman who would rather learn about war and how to fight and win battles rather than sow and nit or keep house…Grandfather smothered you and uncle Jaime…Why is it so hard for you to let go?"

"I am trying to protect all my children…"

"That is not living…" Cassana kisses her mother on the cheek and leaves. She returns to her room to get ready for the war games with her father. They meet on the tourney grounds as usual. Cassana and Robert have a hundred men each, they all wield weapons with sponges dipped in paint. Each side has one catapult that will be loaded with a bag of flour. There are twenty archers and twenty men with paper horses attached by rope to their bodies. The rest are foot soldiers.

Robert shakes his head and looks at Sir Barristan, "My daughter has no imagination when it comes to battle…"

"Yes your grace…"

They ride out and meet each other, "I have terms…A wager…"

"What are they…"

"When I beat you today…"

She smiles as he laughs a belly laugh, "When! You have never beaten me…"

"Today is different…So when I beat you…you will sign a document granting Edric legitimacy…"

He sneers, "And when I beat you?"

"I will remain here in King's Landing and marry whomever you pick for me…"

"Arrogant little girl…alright then we have a wager."

Cassana has her archers behind the infantry and her Calvary to the right flank. Robert has his Calvary divided to the left and right flanks of his army. He has his archers to the rear and his infantry to the center. "CALVARY!" They are fifty paces from each other. The Calvary go out and tries to attack Cassana's forces in a pincer move. Cassana smiles as her father thinks he will win.

"NOW!" All the enemy forces have to do is touch Cassana's men with their painted weapons. But Cassana's men have long spears she had built and Robert's Calvary is decimated. "ARCHERS!" Cassana sends her Calvary into battle then the infantry and the archers to the left and right flank. "I win…" Cassana says riding up to her father; after everything is over

Cassana follows her father to his solar where he signs the document legitimizing Edric. Then she takes a bath to prepare for her name day feast. The servants help her to dress and get ready. Cassana is not too fond of dresses, but when she wears them her beauty is amplified. She allows her Uncle Lord Tyrion to escort her to the feast.

From her father she receives a ship he had built by the uprights in the Arbor. Cersei gives her a gold necklace with a Lion on one side and a Stag on the other. Joffrey reluctantly presents Cassana with a jewelry box. Myrcella gives her a dress she made herself. Tommen gives his sister a baby cat, Cassana names it Nala. Lord Arryn gives her a new horse.

"Dance with me!" Cassana commands walking up to her father who is flirting with a serving girl. Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen had gone to bed after the gifts were given.

He smacks the serving girl on the ass, "Duty calls…"

"When are you going to find a good man and marry…Give me some grandchildren to dote on…"

"There are no good men…Only greedy stuck up high born twats who want to bed a Princess…"

"And where did my daughter learn such language?"

"From her fowled mouthed father…"

"I have been meaning to send for Lord Stark's eldest son Robb…I want to unite our houses…From what I hear he is honorable young man…Seventeen name days old…"

She sighs, "I guess I will get no peace until I chose a suitor…but tell me oh mighty wise father…whatever shall my dowry be…You owe the Iron Bank…You owe the Lannisters…"

"Don't be impertinent! You will have a dowry…even I have conquer the Summer Isles to get one…"

She kisses his cheek, "As much as I would like to see that…Don't go and start a war on my account…"

"You will stay a few more weeks in the Capital?"

She sighs, "A few more weeks…"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3. JON ARRYN

He is six one with white hair from age as it use to be light brown. Jon is the eldest of three, but his sister Alys died in child birth, the baby died as well and his brother died in the war fighting Targaryen loyalists. Jon is well traveled having visited Pentos. Braavos, and Volantis in his youth. Upon returning to the Eyrie he became Warden of the Vale and the East.

Jon became well known for his wisdom and understanding. Eventually Robert Baratheon came to him as a young man to ward. A year later Eddard Stark came and the two young men became the best of friends. Jon was like a father to both then the war started and Robert leads a rebellion against the Targaryens. Jon aids his young wards in their war to avenge family.

After the war Jon became Hand of the King to Robert. "I am glad you decided to stay for a while…" Jon and Cassana are taking a ride through the King's Wood.

"Well father asked me…I will stay a week then I will go and visit my cousin…then make my way home…"

"So how are you and your siblings getting along?"

She looks at him, "You know I can't stand Joffrey, Myrcella and I have nothing in common…and Tommen is a weak little boy. Why do you ask?"

"You remember I visited you at Storm's End a year ago…"

"Yes…"

"Gendry and Edric are both blue of eyes…You are blue of eyes and black of hair…"

She interrupts him, "You know don't you? You know Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are all bastards…"

He looks at her, "How long have you known?"

"Since I was eight years old…and I caught them…Ser Jaime and my mother…They didn't see me, but I saw them…"

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"For one I have no wish to sit the Iron Throne…Two…We both know what my father will do to my mother…I don't give a rat's ass about my uncle Jaime…three it will start a war and you know what my Grandfather will do if my father beheads his precious Jaime…" She stops her horse and his horse grabbing the reigns. "I ask that you say nothing…"

He sighs, "Right …I have enough problems of my own…"

"How so?"

"I am going to send my son Robin to be a Ward to Stannis…"

She frowns, "Why not Lord Stark…"

They start riding again back towards the city. "Stannis will be very strict with the boy…He needs discipline and he needs to get away from his mother…I am far too busy as Hand of the King…"

"When will you send him?"

"Soon…very soon…" Over the next few days Jon is a little slower in his duties and he starts coughing. Then one day he does not wake up.

CASSANA

Cassana is teary eyed as she stands next to her father looking down at Jon's lifeless body. The Maester says he died naturally, but Cassana does not believe it. "You should have another Maester examine Jon Arryn…"

He looks at her, "Why?"

She wanted to say why, but it may lead to questions best left unanswered, "Never mind I was thinking off the wall…and I do not trust Pycell…"

"He's a good Maester…" She grunts a reply, "Look I'm planning to head North to Winterfell…I am going to ask my good friend Eddard to be my new Hand…He has an older son Robb…"

"Yes you told me about him…"

"I want to marry you off to him…"

"There is Joffrey and he is the crown prince…Stark has a daughter near his age…"

"I am your King…"

"My father first and my King second…Don't you want me to be happy?"

He nods, "You know I do…"

"So if I don't like Robb Stark…Can I walk away?"

"Fine, but it is high time you found a husband…"

"I don't want to argue especially now…But I want to find love…"

"Empires aren't built on love…But alright…I will give you another year…Then I chose…" Two days later the royal family, with the King's Guard and a royal escort make the journey to Winterfell.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4. LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

The journey North is long and during the journey Cassana tries to build a closer relationship with her mother. She even reaches out to Myrcella and Tommen. After a month of traveling Winterfell finally comes into view. Cassana rides behind her father and brother through the main gate. She looks at the gathered members of House Stark. Cassana notices Joffrey and a redheaded girl smiling at each other. Then she notices Robb Stark heir of Winterfell. He is very handsome, but not as handsome as the young man known as Jon Snow.

A person cannot help who they fall in love with. She is immediately drawn to Jon and winks at him as she dismounts her horse. Cassana curtsies after being introduced to Robb Stark. "An honor to meet you Lord Stark…" Robb shows her around the castle with Brienne following.

"You have a sword…Do you fight?"  
"Yes I am well schooled in the sword…and the art of war…"

"My sister Arya would love you…"

"She likes swordmanship?"

"Swords, horses, bows and arrows…Actually she is a very good archer…"

"And your mother doesn't approve…" She is taken to the god's wood.

"No she doesn't…"

Cassana smiles, "My mother didn't approve of me learning to fight…" Cassana stops at the weir tree, "Ah the old gods…The old legends say the Andels cut down all the weir trees in the south angering the children of the forest…"

"You know the legends of the North…"

"A few…My father speaks very highly of your father…" Cassana smiles and reaches out to touch the tree. When she does Cassana sees Storm's End and a child with curly hair and green tinted skin. She gives the King a sword…A sword that allows him to control the weather hence the Storm Kings before the Andels came.

"Princess are you alright…"

"Fine…perhaps I should rest it has been a long journey…" Cassana is taken to her room.

"So what do you think of him?" Brienne asks when they are alone in the room together.

"A dullard…not my type…I am not attracted to him at all…I mean he is handsome…but he does nothing for me…"

"Perhaps you have set your standards too high…"

"Shouldn't a woman have high standards?" Cassana looks at Brienne, "What about you? Don't you have high standards…"

"I gave up on love a long time ago…"

Cassana smiles, "You shouldn't…There is a man out there for you…"

"That is kind of you to say, but I doubt I will ever meet him…"

"You will…" Later Cassana is escorted to the feast by Robb Stark. As time passes her father gets drunk and in usual fashion starts flirting with the serving girls. She shakes her head and walks up to Lady Catelyn and her mother, "Lady Catelyn you have a fine home…"

"Thank you Princess…Has my son been courteous to you?"

"Yes he has thank you…" Cassana looks at her mother, "Mother…" As she walks away Cassana sees Lord Eddard Stark. "Lord Eddard a word if you will…"

He bows, "Princess what may I do for you?"

She pulls him to the side where no one can here, "Your son Jon…Do you have any plans to legitimize him?"

"Why?"

She smiles as he looks at his wife, "I find myself more attracted to him than your son Robb…"

"Jon is determined to become a member of the Night's Watch…"

"That would be a waste of a fine young man…"

"Has my son Robb done something to offend you?"

"No he has not…" She sighs, "I am a Princess…I will do my duty but I want to marry for love not for power…In that regards my father has given me a lot of freedom…"

"I can understand that; however I cannot allow that…My wife will not stand for it…"

"A shame…The one man I want the one I cannot have…" Cassana starts to walk away but stops and turns back, "If I can convince my father to legitimize him…Will you allow it?"  
"I am sorry Princess…but I cannot."

Cassana walks away angry, tempted to not warn him about her brother. She sighs when she sees Jon Snow talking with her uncle Tyrion. "Have you met my niece Princess Cassana?" Tyrion asks.

Jon bows, "Princess…"

"Lord Snow…I hear you are going to the Night's Watch…"

"I am."

"There is nothing that would keep you from doing that? Don't you want to marry one day and have children…"

He sighs, "I am a bastard…Princess…There is no place for me in the world…Except for maybe the Night's Watch."

Cassana leans in and kisses him on the lips, "Are you sure about that?" Then she walks away. The next day the castle is bustling for the hunt. Cassana joins them with Brienne at her side as usual. She had invited Jon, but he respectfully declines.

Robert urges his horse up next to Cassana's "Ned tells me you are interested in his bastard…"

"Don't call him that…" She looks at him, "Yes I am, but he is stubborn…"

"Most Northerners are…" She looks away and he sighs, "I want you to find love my daughter…I want you to be happy…but our family…House Baratheon needs strong alliances. Ned…Lord Eddard told me that his Lady Wife will not have it…Now if you don't want Robb Stark…I have to make a match with your brother and Young Sansa…I am determined to unite our Houses…"

"Don't inflict Joffrey on that poor girl …"

Robert was about to respond when Eddard Stark rides up. They exchange words then it is off to go hunting. Later Cassana stands before the broken tower looking up. The hunt had been called off because Bran Stark fell from the tower. Cassana goes into the tower and walks up the steps. The smell of perfume still lingers in the air. Cassana opens the door and looks around. She walks over to the window and looks out. She stands there for a few minutes, then she turns to leave and spots a strand of hair. Cassana bends down and picks it up, she sneers as she stares at it.

Cassana bursts into her mother's room, "Leave us!" She commands to the servants.

"Cassana!" Daughter stares at Mother venomously. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I always knew you were a spoiled, rotten bitch…But I didn't know how truly evil you are until now."

"I am your mother you do not speak to me like that!"

"I found your hair in the tower…You were there when Bran Stark fell…"

"You don't know what you are saying…" She walks up to Cassana, but Cassana pushes her away.

"I have known about you and uncle Jaime since I was eight…" Cersei tries to slap her, but Cassana catches her wrist and squeezes her it, "And you push a little boy to cover up your secret…"

Cersei yanks her wrist away and rubs it, "How can you judge me and give that man whore I call a husband a free pass…He has fucked every woman from here to the Reach…"

Cassana shakes her head, "You think that is why I can't stand to be around you…No mother…I never gave a shit about you and Uncle Jaime…I am pissed because you try to pass those bastards off as my siblings…I am angry because I found the bottle of nectar for moon tea when I was eight…I asked Maester Pycelle what it was, he would not say and tried to take it away from me…I ran and bought it to Jon Arryn…He asked me where I got it from and I told him that I found it in a servant's room…I begged him to tell me the truth and he did, but only after I gave him the bottle…" She is crying, "You…you killed my real brothers and sisters didn't you…" Cassana waits for an answer, they come in the form of tears, "…And you were thinking about killing me before I was born?" Again no answer, "You don't have to answer…I already know the truth…"

Cassana starts for the door, but stops when she hears her mother speak, "Your father called me Lyanna that first night we were together…"

"I know he told me…After I asked him why he didn't love you…"

"When I learned I was pregnant with you…I secretly hoped you would bring us closer together…You did not and I swore I would never have another one of his children…So yes I became pregnant once before Joffrey and twice after…"

"And Brandon Stark? What kind of a monster pushes a little boy…"

"Jaime and I are your family just as much as Robert or any of his brothers…"

"One day you will go too far…And then I will stop protecting you…And may the gods have mercy on you…" Cassana leaves with teary eyes. The next day she leaves with her father and Eddard Stark. Cassana rides up to Eddard Stark, "Lord Stark…"

"Yes Princess…"

"I am sorry about your son…I pray to the gods old and new that he recovers…Word of advice…Do not allow your daughter to marry the Prince…" He just stares at her, "…And when you are in King's Landing trust no one…"

"Does that include you Princess?"

She smiles, "I don't live in the Capitol Lord Stark…" She winks and gallops off looking for Jon Snow. Cassana is determined to convince him to come with her as they travel.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5. THE KING'S ROAD

The Journey back south is just as long or seems longer to Cassana. She ignores her mother and watches from a distance the budding romance between her half brother and Sansa Stark. She tries every seductive tactic she knows on Jon, but he will not yield. When they part Cassana wishes her Uncle Tyrion well in his travels; she is sad about Jon; so she turns her attentions to Sansa Stark. The girl desperately needed a dose of reality. "Lady Sansa may I speak with you?" Cassana asks when they stop at Moat Cailin two weeks after leaving Winterfell.

"Yes of course Princess…"

"I have been watching you with my brother…"

"I love him…"

"Do you really…"

"Yes I do..."

Cassana sighs, "Lady Sansa I grew up in King's Landing most of my life…It is a place of liars, schemers, monsters, users, and abusers…You seem like a nice girl…And a nice girl like you in such a place will be eaten alive…I don't mean to insult you…But you are too naïve…Tell me what do you know of my brother?"

"Nothing really…"

"I have known him all my life…A word of advice wolf's blood…Open your eyes…"

"What do you mean open my eyes?"

"I mean see the world around you as it is…not as you would like it to be…You have lived all your life sheltered at Winterfell…I grew up in King's Landing and later at Storm's End…When you get there trust no one and assume everything said to you is a lie…You seem angry now…Are you angry with me?"

"Yes…From I what heard you were head over heels for Jon Snow a bastard…I could ask you what did you know about Jon?"

"Not as much as I would like…Which is why asked people around Winteerfell about him…I am not saying people cannot fall in love at first sight…I am saying when it happens find out everything you can about that person…Before you give them your heart…" Cassana walks away hoping something she said will help Sansa. As they travel Cassana becomes a big sister to Arya. She even shows her some fighting moves and introduces her to Brienne. On they continue and soon they reach the crossroads.

Cassana exits her room and goes down to the river. She spots Arya practicing the sword with a young boy named Mycah. They pause when she walks up, "Playing Knights?" She asks with a smile.

"Yes Princess…" Arya replies.

"I told you call me Cass…"

"Cass…This is Mycah…"

"A pleasure to meet you Mycah…"

"Thank you my lady…I mean Princess and it is a pleasure to meet you as well…"

Cassana starts to walk away and after several feet Cassana hears a scream. She goes running back to see her brother swinging a sword at Arya. Then he is attacked by Arya's Direwolf. Cassana watches as Arya stands over her brother pointing a sword at him on the ground as he cries. She places her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Her Princely brother is on the ground begging for his life. As Arya throws the sword away she walks up.

"Bested by a little girl…The Prince who cried…"

"That girl and her beast attacked me…"

Cassana looks at Arya, "Is this true Lady Stark?"

"Arya! And he is a liar…Mycah and I were playing when he attacked us…"

Cassana looks at Joffrey, "Well lets here it…" She listens to his lies, then Cassana looks at Sansa, "Well Lady Sansa…what have you to say?"

"I do not know it happened so fast…"

Cassana grabs Joffrey and pulls him to the side, "Let me go! That little witch is lying…"

"Yeah I know and I am the Queen of Braavos…You say one word of this to mother and I will break both your arms this time…" Cassana looks at the rest, "Go I will tend to my brother…Say nothing…"

"What about my Direwolf…"

Cassana sighs, "I will have one of my men take her back to Winterfell…"

Arya runs up to Cassana and hugs her, "Thank you…"

Cassana drags Joffrey to her room and sows his arm. "You fell and cut your arm…Say anything else and I tear your hide apart…"

That is when Cersei bursts in, "Joffrey!"

"He is fine…"

She rushes to his side, "What happened?"

"He fell and cut his arm…"

Cersei looks at Cassana, "I want to hear what my son has to say…"

"I…" He looks at Cassana, "I…fell and cut my arm…"

"See…" Cassana says wrapping it.

"The Maester should look at it…"

"I know something of healing mother…It is not infected…"

"I still want the Grand Maester to look at it…" When they reach Castle Horn Wood Cassana pays the Maester to say Joffrey fell and he will be fine.

Cersei goes to Cassana's room not satisfied with the Maester's answer, "My son what really happened?"

"You lost the right to ask me anything…Murderer…"

"You are your father's daughter aren't you?"

"And proud of it…" As they travel tensions between Cassana and Cersei deepen and the relationship the two had been working so hard to build falls apart.


	6. Chapter 6

tionship the two had been working so hard to build falls apart.

CHAPTER 6. POLITICS

SANSA

Ever since the incident on the King's Road tensions had been high between the Stark sisters. To make matters worse Joffrey ignores Sansa. They finally reach the capitol and Sansa is blown away by the size of the City and its structures. The smell is horrible, but the grandness of the city blows her away. She is haunted by Cassana's words. When they arrive at the red keep Sansa is hoping to speak with her father, but he has a meeting to attend immediately.

Later Sansa has dinner with her father, sister, and Septa Modane. After dinner she is able to speak with her father. "Sansa what is going on between you and Arya?"

She sighs, "Father am I naïve?"

He smiles and hugs her, "Innocent is the word I would use…Why do you ask?"

"Something Princess Cassana told me…"

"What did she say?"

"She used the word naïve…She said I need to see the world as it is and not how I would like it to be. She said trust no one in King's Landing and assume everyone is lying…"

He sighs, "If you are naïve it is because I have tried to shield you and your sister from the ugliness of the world…I have only been in this city for a day and already I am mired in politics…I am already regretting coming to this cesspit…"

"But you are Hand of the King…And one day I will be Queen…"

He smiles, "Be a good Queen…Now tell me about you and your sister…"

The next day Sansa is at lessons with Septa Modane, when Cassana visits "My Lady…Princess Cassana is here to see you…" A guard announces

Sansa curtsies when Cassana enters, "Princess…"

"My brother still ignoring you…"

"Um…"

"Its alright come with me…I will show you around…"

Sansa is taken to the gardens, then the lower levels and Cassana shows her the Dragon skulls. Then they head for the Sept of Baelor. "Begging your pardon Princess, but you called me naïve…"

Cassana sighs, "I did not mean to offend you…On the King's road you saw how my brother reacted when your sister pointed the sword in his face…Is that the kind of person you want to marry…A bully, a coward…If I had not intervened or Arya's wolf he could have killed your sister…Tell me Lady Stark would you still have wanted to marry him?"

"No I suppose not…"

"You suppose?" Cassana stops walking and looks at Sansa, "Family is the most important thing in life…Don't ever forget that…" The next day Cassana is in the training yard with Brienne.

"Princess may I speak with you…" Eddard Stark asks walking up to them as they take a water break.

"Lord Stark what may I do for you?"  
"First off…thank you for what you did on the King's Road…"

"That would have turned out worse than it did…And it may yet still…My mother smells blood and she will not let it go…But you are welcome…"

"Secondly I was wondering if you have heard about the Targaryens…"

"Prince Viserys and Princess Daenarys…She is to wed a Dothraki Horse Lord named Khal Drogo…"

"Your father has sent assassins after them…"

"And you want me to speak with my father."

"He'll listen to you…"

She sighs, "I'll speak with him…"

"I have one last request before you go…"

"Yes…"

"How much longer do intend to be in the Capitol?"

"I was going to stay until after the Tourney, but I may leave before that…Why do you ask?"

"My daughter Arya…The two of you have grown close and well…I was wondering if you would take her as a ward and teach her, things about the sword, and war…"

Cassana smiles, "I would consider it an honor…"

She goes to his room and waits for hours. The door opens and Robert enters with a woman on his arm. "What in seven hells are you doing in here?"

"I need to speak with you father…"

He sighs slapping the woman on the ass, "Go I will find you later…" He walks over to the bed table. "You have a nasty habit of interrupting me when I am with a woman…"

"She is someone's daughter you know…"

"You come to lecture me?" He replies pouring a drink.

"I want to know why you feel it necessary to send an assassin after a little girl a world away…"

He stares at Cassana and she stares right back at him, "You've been talking to Ned…"

"Lord Stark voiced his concerns…"

"The Targaryens…"

"Are powerless…" Cassana says interrupting him. She walks up to Robert and takes his arm, "…And so what if she marries this Khal Drogo…The Dothraki will never cross the narrow sea…and even if they do you have the might of the seven kingdoms behind you…" He pours himself another drink. "Call it off…" She bats her eyes and pouts, "Call it off for me daddy…" When she says daddy in that voice Cassana knows she has him and won't refuse her anything.

"Dam you girl…Fine I will call it off…"

"Right now!" Cassana demands adopting a commanding tone and standing straight.

CERSEI

Cersei had been fuming about what happened on the King's Road for the past few days. There were two people Joffrey feared, his sister and father. She enters Joffery's room, "Mother…"

Cersei wanted to deal with this when they returned to the Capitol, but got distracted, by the preparations for the tourney. Once again she had to dip into her dowry to help pay for husband's extravagance. "My beloved boy…" She hugs him, "I think it is time you told me what really happened on the King's Road and don't lie to me boy…"

After they talk mother and son go before the King, "What's this?"

"Your son has something to tell you…" Cersei says. After Joffrey finishes speaking Eddard, Sansa, and Arya, are all summoned before the King.

"You wished to see us your Grace…"

He sighs, "I'm sorry to burden you Ned, but there was an incident on the King's Road that was covered up by my daughter Cassana. Apparently your daughter Arya attacked my son with her wolf…"

"That's a lie!" Arya shouts, "I was playing with my friend Mycah…He attacked us…"

"She's the liar!" Joffrey replies in anger.

"Lady Sansa you were there…what happened?" Cersei asks. All eyes turn to Sansa.

She sighs remembering Cassana's words, "Arya is telling the truth…Prince Joffrey and I walked upon her playing with her friend…Prince Joffrey attacked the boy…My sister came to his defense and Prince Joffrey attacked her…Her wolf Nymeria came to Arya's defense…That is what happened…" Arya stares at her sister in disbelief.

"Sansa…" Joffrey says with hurt in his voice.

"The wolf ran away…That animal attacked your son…"

"Dammit woman what do you want?"

Just then Cassana enters the council room, "You summoned me father?"

"What do you know of Lady Arya's wolf attacking your brother…"

She shakes her head, "Are you kidding me?"

"I asked you a question girl…"

"I dealt with it!" She replies raising her voice, "What does it matter…" Cassana had ordered her men to say the wolf ran off.

"It matters because a wild animal attacked your brother…" Cersei looks at Robert, "Your son's blood has been spilled…Justice must be done…There is another wolf Lady it's called…"

"Father no!" Sansa screams.

"She didn't do anything…Lady is good!" Arya yells.

"Is this your will Your Grace…"

"I have had enough of all this…" Robert stands up.

Arya and Sansa are crying, "You must be the worst King in the History of Kings…" Cassana says.

"Be careful girl…" Robert replies.

"Blind…foolish and stupid…I am tired of trying to protect you…"

"You are a mean vindictive little girl…"

"And you are fat drunken old fool…I am done with you all…" Cassana walks out.

"Ser Payne can kill the beast…" Cersei coldly orders.

"I will tend to it…" Eddard says.

"Is this some type of trick?" Cersei asks.

"She is of the North and disserves better than a butcher…"

CASSANA

She didn't mean to talk to her father like that, but sometimes Cassana's anger gets the better of her. She orders the servants to pack her things and as they pack Cassana writes a letter apologizing to her father. She sends a servant to tell Lord Stark that she is leaving today and to get Arya ready. By sunset her ship is sailing away. Cassana is on the deck of the ship breathing in the fresh sea air. Cassana loved the sea and she loved ships. Before returning home, Cassana heads for Dragonstone to visit her cousin Shireen.

"We are going to Dragonstone first to see my cousin Shireen…"

"Really Dragonstone? I always wanted to see it." Arya says in excitement.

"I have to warn you my cousin is scarred from Greyscale as a baby…The Maesters were able to save her life, but her face is marked…"

"Oh I understand…"

Family is important to Cassana, but as much as she loves her cousin, she cannot stand her rigid uncle or his Lady Wife Sylese Baratheon. Cassana walks through the castle ignoring protocol and finds Shireen on a stretch of land on the side of the castle. Patchface is with her. "Your mother let you out? Or did you sneak out…"

"Cass!" Shireen jumps up and runs into her arms.

Cassana starts tickling her, "My you've grown…"

She looks at Arya, "Who is this?" She shyly asks hiding behind Cassana's leg.

"This is Arya Stark of Winterfell my Ward…Arya my sweet cousin Shireen…"

"Nice to meet you…" Arya says offering her hand.

"Well go ahead she won't bite…" Cassana looks at Arya, "You don't bite do you?"

Both girls laugh, "No…" Arya replies giggling.

"Oh well that is good to know…"

Shireen points at a young man wearing a jester's suit and multicolored tattoo squares on his face. "This is patchface…Patchface say hello to Arya…"

"Oh a wolf a wolf…She is a wolf…The lone wolf dies but the pack survives…Her pack her pack oh how she needs her pack…"

"Why does he talk like that…"

Cassana explains that Patchface was on the ship that carried her Grandparents when it went down. Many thought he was dead, but washed up a week later and has been speaking in riddles ever since. "Did you bring me something…" Shireen asks.

"Did you bring me something…" Cassana repeats placing her over her shoulder and they enter the castle through the secret passageway she had showed Shireen long ago.

"I told you fast, fast, fast, you will go…on four legs oh it is so…" Patchface says following them through the secret passage.

When they arrive on the beach some men are unloading a horse. "Wow is she for me?" Shireen asks after Cassana puts her down.

"Yes…he is little cousin…"

"Oh…" Shireen says looking under the horse. "What is his name?"

"Well you have to give him one…"

"How about Blackwing…" Arya offers.

"I like it…" Shireen says smiling.

"Odd name for a Horse…But its your horse…"

"Can we go riding…"

"Absolutely not!" They look towards the owner of the voice. It is Sylese Shireen's mother. "Get my daughter away from that monster…"

Cassana scoops Shireen up and places her on the horse then places Arya on the horse and finally she leaps up and sits behind them bareback, "Just because you had a sheltered childhood does not mean you must inflict your short comings on the girl…Learn to live…"

"How dare you!"

The rest of what she has to say is lost as Cassana rides off along the beach. They ride for hours and return at sunset. "Thank you…" Shireen says as they trot back on Blackwing.

"You are most welcome little one…"

When they return Uncle Stannis is waiting with Septa Anyl. "Are you alright Shireen?"

"I'm fine father…"

"Septa Anyl take my daughter to her room. She that she is bathed and fed…"

"Yes My Lord…Come child…"

"Septa Anyl take Arya with you she is my Ward…"

Stannis watches as they walk off, "Arya…As in Arya Stark of Winterfell?"

"The one and the same…She is to ward with me…"

Stannis looks at Cassana, "The least you could do is give me ample warning…My wife has been chewing my ear off about you riding off with our daughter…"

"Sorry…I needed to see my cousin especially after…" She pauses not wanting to finish.

"What did your mother do this time…"

"Nothing…"

"How long do you intend to stay?"

"I leave in the morning for Storm's End…"

They start walking back towards the main building, "Lord Stark settled in yet?"

"The new Hand of the King is learning on the job…"

"I'm surprised you didn't stay for the tourney…"

Later Cassana has an uncomfortable dinner with her uncle and his wife. Arya is there so the dinner isn't as bad as would be if it were just her, Stannis, and his wife. There is also a Red Priestess by the name of Melisandre who tries to convert Cassana and Arya to her faith.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7. HOME AGAIN

STORM'S END

Cassana was glad to be home once again. When she got home a letter from her father was waiting. In the letter he apologizes for things he said and wishes she was back in King's Landing. She writes a response that she will come back to King's Landing a month before his name day. She always planned her father's name day celebrations. It wasn't all swords for Cassana, she did watch over her father and from Strom's End Cassana working tirelessly to keep her father's debts down. The first thing she does is hire a Braavosi sword master by the name of Syrio Ferrel for Arya. Arya's training begins immediately.

Her grandfather Tywin Lannister had given her some gold which she used to build several businesses. Cassana had started a fishing company, they hunted whales, seal, shark and sold in Westeros and throughout Essos. She also hired orphans to collect oysters and gather the pearls from them. Cassana made fabulous necklaces to sell. Some of the pearls were sold to the Maesters of Old Town as they used them for different things.

A year ago Cassana convinced her Grandfather Lord Tywin Lannister to fund a shipping expedition to Old Valyria. The ship is returning to Storm's End this very day. Cassana boards the ship after it docks and is taken to the main hold. "We have cataloged everything…We found an abundance of Valyrian swords, all still sharp and all still good…" The Captain says showing her the booty. They had recovered manuscripts that would be valuable to Old Town. They also had a stockpile of Dragon bones that could be used in swords and other things. Among the manuscripts was the secret to making glass. A secret that had been exclusive to the people of Myr. She decided to keep that secret for herself.

There was only one man Cassana could trust with such a mission and that was Ser Davos Seaworth. "Did we lose any men?"

"Only three Princess…We were very diligent against the stonemen…" He says looking at her.

"Every house in Westeros will be clamoring to buy a Valyrian sword…"

Later Cassana sits at her desk writing a letter to Tywin Lannister concerning the hoard taken from Old Valyria. She respected her Grandfather and he her, but she didn't always agree with him and Cassana didn't like the way he treated Tyrion. Of all her Uncles Tyrion was her favorite, he made her laugh. She smiles thinking about Tyrion. The letter and a sword are given to a rider to bring to Casterly Rock.

"Wow can I have one?" Edric asks staring at the swords as men lay them out on tables. Some had to be cleaned of the volcanic rock on the blades. Gendry is overseeing the sword cleaning.

"I guess…" Cassana replies as she herself had already taken a sword and named it Lady's Fury. She had even given one to Brienne and she named hers Oath Keeper. Edric picks a hand and half blade and names it Stryder. "This one will be yours when you finish your training." She says to Arya. Cassana sends out invitations to all the Houses of Westeros to come and buy a Valyrain sword. Within weeks representatives from all over the Stormlands show up to buy a sword.

Several Maesters from Old Town come to look at the Manuscripts and see if they are worth buying. The sale of the swords is conducted privately by Ser Penrose. Not one sword is sold for less than eight hundred pieces of gold. Cassana is in the Solar putting together a payment to make to the Iron Bank on behalf of her father the King.

Brienne enters with the chief steward, "Princess…Petyr Baelish is here to buy a sword…"

"Bring him to my solar…"

"Princess Cassana…I believe you have grown even more beautiful since you left the Capitol…"

She smiles, "I am not selling you a sword Lord Baelish…So you can slither back to the Capitol."

"Why the hostility Princess…My gold is just as good…"

"I don't like you Baelish…" Cassana says interrupting him, "The only reason you are Master of Coin is because Lady Arryn convinced her husband to give you the position…You are also the reason my father is in debt with the Iron Bank…Good day!" She returns to her letters and he stands there for a few minutes before leaving. In the end Cassana had sold over five hundred swords and made a profit of over five hundred thousand gold Dragons. She made a lot of gold off the sale of the Dragon bones and other things taken from Valyria.

Cassana was able to pay her Grandfather back with interest for his investment and make a payment of two million to the Iron Bank on her father's behalf. After the sale Cassana still had a lot of swords left. Many she sold to Eastern Lords. Cassana receives offers of marriage from all over the seven Kingdoms and she rejects them all.

It is the middle of the month and Cassana is riding through the countryside on horseback. Gendry Edric, Arya, and Syrio are with her and they are racing. Edric wins the race and afterwards they picnic in the countryside. It is one those rare days when it is not raining in the Stormlands. "Princess!" A guard rides up and jumps off his horse. "An urgent message from the Capitol…"

The message is from the Master of Whispers Lord Varys. "What is it Cass…" Gendry asks.

"My Uncle Tyrion has been taken by Catelyn Stark…" She rushes back to Storm's End and writes a message to her uncle Lord Tywin Lannister. Then she writes three more messages saying the same thing one for Winterfell, one for Riverrun, and the last for the Eyrie. The message for Tywin Lannister urges him not to do anything rash and asks him to wait and see the outcome. The other three letters are to Catelyn Stark begging her to release Tyrion Lannister and informing her that he had nothing to do with her son being pushed from the tower.

Cassana sits at her desk thinking on whether or not to continue protecting her mother's secret. There is a huge possibility that Tywin Lannister will not listen to Cassana and people will die. Eventually Cassana decides to wait; after all Eddard Stark is Hand of the King and he should be able to handle the situation. The other problem is her uncle Tyrion, but Cassana is not too worried about him; if anyone can figure their way out of a situation it is him.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8. OURS IS THE FURY

PART 1. KING'S BLOOD

As Cassana predicted her Grandfather Tywin Lannister called his banners and invaded the Riverlands. Even though Tywin had no great love for his son Tyrion he saw his kidnapping as an insult to his House. Lady Catelyn is a Stark, but she is also a Tully and House Tully had to suffer for her impertinence in his eyes.

He had sent her a reply saying as much. Her uncle Renly sent a Raven asking that she return to King's Landing and help settle the unrest. Cassana had no intention of doing that. The message said that the Hand of the King Lord Eddard Stark had renounced Ser Gregor Clegane and demanded that Tywin Lannister come to the Capitol and answer for the crimes of his Bannerman.

Cassana is preparing for Gendry's name day; which will take place in the next five days. Arya had become close to Gendry so she is helping Cassana. All their preparations are covert, but Gendry has a habit of learning Cassana's plans. She is in the wine cellar speaking with the chief steward. Ser Courtney enters the Wine Cellar. "Princess your Uncle Renly is here…"

She frowns, "What?" When she enters the Great hall Renly is pacing, "Uncle what are you doing here?"

"Cassana I am so sorry…Your father…Your father is dead…"

"What! What did you say?"

"He was hunting and a boar…"

Arya is present, "I'm sorry…" She says.

She shakes her head, "No…No…My father…" She walks up to Renly and grabs him by the shoulders, "My father is not dead…You are lying!"

"I wish I was…He's dead…"

Cassana shoves him and walks away, she goes to her room and locks the door. Not long after Edric comes to the door and knocks, "Cass it's me Ric…Open the door…"

Then she hears Gendry's voice, "Cass open the door…Arya told me…Open up."

She ignores everyone that comes to the door and sits on her bed remembering the good things about her father. The hours pass by and Cassana ignores her meals as well. She falls asleep, crying into her pillow. The next morning she lays in bed; she stays in bed all day allowing the world to pass her by. Cassana turns and sees something on the floor; curious she gets up and walks over to the door. It is a letter with her father's seal on it. She breaks the seal, opens it and reads.

 ** _To my beloved daughter Cassana_**

 ** _If you are reading this then I am no more…I hoped I died during one last battle or war…However I died I want you to know that you have been my pride and joy. I know I wasn't a good father…When it comes to you I have many regrets in life…I know that many people saw me as drunken man whoring fool…and a bad King…_**

 ** _I can't blame them either…But I am not…I know you have been protecting me from many things my daughter…and I love you for it…That being said I know that you and you alone are my blood…I know that Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are all the bastards of Jaime Lannister…I have known for some time now…_**

 ** _I have known since the day I visited you at Storm's End for your thirteenth name day…That was the day you asked me to teach you how to hunt…Edric and Gendry came with us…That day I realized how so much like me the three of you are…I also realized how much Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are not like me…Even with the dyed hair…_**

 ** _When I found out I wanted to strangle Cersei…What held my hand back was the fact that she is your mother…That and I took a sick pleasure in seeing how unhappy the bitch was…_**

Cassana laughs when she reads that part.

 ** _Yes I loved another woman, but that love was no reflection on you…_**

 ** _Cassana as your father I have one last thing to ask of you and I ask this because I know you will make a better Queen than I as King…Do not allow Joffrey to sit the Iron Throne…I will not rest peacefully in one of the seven heavens or hells most likely if that sniveling little bastard follows me on the Iron Throne…If you have to go to war then go to war…Do whatever is necessary to secure the Iron Throne…Another thing…I don't know how, but the Targaryens Dothraki or no Dothraki will cross the Narrow Sea and try to take the Iron throne…Do whatever you must to stop them…Marry for love if you can my daughter…But be a better Queen than I was King…_**

 ** _With all my Love_**

 ** _Your Father Robert Baratheon_**

Cassana carefully folds the letter up and wipes the tears from her eyes and face. She walks up to the door to find Brienne. "My Queen…"

Cassana smiles, "You heard about my father?"

"Yes…I also know that you are the only true heir of Robert Baratheon…Anyone with a brain and a pair of eyes can see that…What are your orders Your Grace…"

Cassana nods, it was time to be a queen, "Summon the servants I need a bath drawn and some food…"

She nods, "Right away…"

Cassana closes the door, but leaves it unlocked. Soon the servants come back with hot coals for the bath. When the water is proper temperature Cassana bathes herself, then she dresses and eats. She summons the small council of her house to the Great Hall. Before the meeting Cassana talks with Renly and he tells her how her father died. Arya, Gendry, and Edric are present as well. "Your father sent me that letter with the instructions to give it to you after his death." Ser Penrose says to her privately.

"What news from the Capitol?" Cassana asks handing the letter her father left her to her Uncle Renly.

Maester Colwyn holds up two raven messages, "Message from your brother demanding that you come to King's Landing and swear fealty to him…One from your mother as well…"

Cassana takes both messages and tares up the one from her half brother. She reads the message from her mother, "This is a time for our family to come together…Nicely worded…" Cassana says balling it up.

"He knew…" Renly says, "He always knew…"

"Knew what?" Edric asks.

Renly looks at Cassana and she nods, so he hands Edric the letter. "Your father had no rightful male heirs…The Iron Throne goes to you…"

"Right, but first I want to give my mother a chance to do the right thing…Second we need an army…"

"Allies!" Renly says, "House Tyrell…"

"Is strong…Especially if we can get Lord Tarly to lead their forces…"

"Ser Loras is unwed…" Renly says.

Cassana shakes her head, "I have my eyes on Robb Stark or Trystan Martell…"

"The Martells will never join us…They hate us as much as they do the Lannisters…"

"Doran Martell is a reasonable man…All the same I wish to make an offer…"

"What about my father and sister?"

They all exchange looks, "Well answer her." Cassana commands.

"Your father has been arrested for treason…" Renly says, "…and your sister…Well Lord Stark broke off the engagement…He arranged a marriage with Lord Berric Dondarrion…Then the Lannisters invaded the Riverlands and he sent Lord Berric to deal with Gregor Clegane…"

"My sister agreed to that?" Arya asks shocked.

"She was the one who asked your father to call off the betrothal…"

Cassana looks at Ser Davos, "Ser Davos do you think you can get in and smuggle them out…"

He shakes his head, "Too dangerous…Better to wait and lay siege to the city…"

Cassana looks at Arya, "We will get your father out…Joffrey would be a fool to harm him…He is too valuable…"

Cassana sends the following letter to her mother.

 ** _To Cersei Baratheon_**

 ** _I…Queen Cassana Baratheon the one true daughter of King Robert Baratheon…Give you this one chance to do what is right…You will tell Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen the truth…You will convince Joffrey to renounce the throne and spare everyone the horrors of war…Do this and I will allow you to live in peace with your bastards…Disobey this command and you will suffer…_**

 ** _Ours Is the Fury_**

 ** _Queen Cassana Baratheon_**

She addresses the next letter to all the Lords of the Seven Kingdoms

 ** _To all the Lords and Ladies of Westeros_**

 ** _Let it be known that I Cassana Baratheon am the only true heir of King Robert…Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are all bastards of Ser Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer…Let all high and low born now declare for their one true Queen…_**

 ** _With regards_**

 ** _Queen Cassana Baratheon_**

PART 2. THE STAG QUEEN

KING'S LANDING

CERSEI

Cersei reads the letter with a shaky hand. She balls it up as Sansa enters the solar. Varys, Petyr Baelish, and Pycell are present. "Ah Sansa…I need you to write a letter to your brother…What is his name?"

"Robb…" Varys says.

Sansa stares at them, "I want to see my father…I demand to see my father…"

"Your father is a traitor…" Cersei says.

"My father is no traitor…He loved King Robert like a brother and King Robert loved him…The only traitors I see are standing beside you…"

"See reason my girl…"

"I will not write any letters until I see my father…" Sansa stands up and leaves them.

"Not the naïve little girl who left Winterfell…" Petyr Baelish says.

"Robb Stark has summoned all the North to war…As we speak they march on the Riverlands…" Varys says.

"My father has more men and a larger army…He will destroy that boy and end this before it begins…"

"Your Grace…Perhaps if we sent Sansa Stark home…It will go a long way to insuring peace…"

She looks at him, "Never mind that…What of my daughter Cassana? What news from the Stormlands?"

"The Stormlords are mustering an army to Storm's End…They are calling Cassana Baratheon Queen…Stannis Baratheon is stirring on Dragonstone…He intends to support his niece…"

"Leave me all of you…Lord Baelish you stay…" She waits until they have all left, "I have need of your services again…"

"I am always ready to serve my Queen…

"Good! We need allies…My father always said know your enemies…The Tyrells…"

He interrupts her, "Begging your pardon your grace, but I wasn't aware that House Tyrell was an enemy of House Lannister…"

"Anyone who is not a Lannister is a potential enemy…However I wish to make House Tyrell an ally…I am offering my son the King to their daughter Magaery Tyrell…The Tyrells will accept because they are an ambitious family…"

"What if your daughter offers herself to their son?"

"She won't…She is looking for love and it will be her downfall…" Cersei allows Sansa to see her father on the condition that he she write the letters to her brother afterwards.

STORM'S END

From all over the Stormlands the banners of House Baratheon come to support the true heir of the late King Robert. Cassana had sent her Uncle Renly to make an offer of marriage to the Tyrells. Edric Baratheon to be married to Margaery Tyrell, meanwhile she makes an offer of Marriage for herself to Prince Trystane. Now all Cassana can do is wait.

"You wanted to see me?" Arya asks entering the solar.

"Yes…We have had word from the Riverlands…Your brother Robb has had a victory against Tywin Lannister and he has captured Jaime Lannister…"

Arya smiles, "Does this mean the war will be over soon?" She asks excited at the news.

Cassana sighs, "I'm afraid it's not that easy…The Lannisters still hold your father and sister…Your brother has the Kingslayer…I figure Tywin will counter attack…We will just have to wait and see how your brother continues to fair in this war…"

"What about you? What is House Baratheon doing?"

"Gathering troops…I have the full support of all the Stormlords…and I am hoping House Tyrell and House Martell will support me as well…" They talk for many hours and Cassana does her best to reassure Arya. The Stormlords gather in the Main hall to pledge their support to Cassana's crown. Gendry fashions a gold and silver crown with a Stag's head on the front with its antlers. Its eyes are two sapphires. "I name as Commander of my Queensguard Lady Brienne of Tarth…Serving under her I name…Ser Robar…Ser Emmon…Ser Armon…Ser Dory…Ser Harold Swann and Ser Wylde…As Hand of the Queen I name Ser Davos Seaworth…"

She names her Uncle Renly Master of Laws, Stannis is named Master of Ships and Lord Admiral of the Royal fleet. Cassana Knights Gendry and legitimizes him, then she names Ser Courtney Penrose Lord Commander of the Royal army. She names Axel Florent Master of Coin. As Cassana names her appointments Catelyn Stark shows up and is announced by Ser Harold Swann of the Queensguard. A wave of whispers cross the Great Hall as Catelyn is bought forward.

"Silence…" Brienne yells

"You stand before Cassana Baratheon the Second of her name…Rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms…the Andels and the first men…Protector of the Realm…"

"Welcome to Storm's End Lady Catelyn…"

"Thank you for having me Your Grace…"

Ser Imry steps forward, "Your Grace if I may…This woman's son calls himself the King in the North…She is open rebellion against your crown…"

Cassana stands up, "Enough! I will speak with Lady Catelyn in private…" As the Lords and ladies disburse Cassana is joined by Brienne, Ser Dory, and Ser Swann. They take up positions behind their Queen.

"Lady Catelyn…It is good to see you again though I hoped under better circumstances…"

"Yes…My husband is dead…"

She sighs, "I know…I am so sorry…I underestimated how big a fool Joffrey is…"

"My daughter how is she…"

They leave the main hall and walk through a hallway towards the courtyard, "Safe and sound…I did not tell her…I could not tell her…"

"Is she your prisoner…"

Cassana stops and looks at Lady Stark, "My Lady your Lord Husband asked me to take Arya on as my ward…That being said…I am disappointed that the North has broken faith with the true heir to the Iron Throne…But I will not use a little girl as a bargaining chip…Especially considering what my father and your husband were to each other…"

"Apologies I did not mean to offend you Your Grace…"

"I am not offended…A little mad you would think so little of me…Your son has beaten my Grandfather three times in battle…His banners asked him to be King…The respect my father had for your late husband is the same I have for House Stark…"

"Thank you for saying that…I must ask what you know of my son's fall from the broken tower…"

She sighs, "I am so sorry about that…Your son caught my mother and Uncle at their folly…I confronted her…" Cassana sighs, "She is my mother…and I have tried to be a daughter to her, but she…She killed my father…Turns out he always knew about her…I will protect her no more…When I take King's Landing I will turn Cersei over to your son to face whatever justice the North deems appropriate…"

"Thank you…My son asked me here to negotiate…Unfortunately he is already promised to one of Walder Frey's daughters…"

Cassana frowns, "The Late Walder Frey…and what did that old goat do to earn such a boon?"

"He allowed us to use his bridge and gave us a large portion of his army…He also wants Arya to marry his son Orsan…Or Willas I forget…He has so many…"

Cassana shakes her head, "If he were my Bannerman I would have stripped him long ago…" A guard opens the door to the courtyard.

"MOTHER!" Arya screams when Syrio pauses in his instructions.

They hug, "I'll allow the two of you some privacy…" As Cassana is walking back towards the main castle she is approached by Ser Davos. "What is it?"

"A Raven from High Garden…The Tyrells have accepted our offer…"

"Good summon Lord Paxter and Lord Tarly to Storm's End…It is time we made our move…" Lord Paxter and Tarly arrive at the same time. Lord Tarly informs Cassana that the wedding of Margaery and Edric will take place after they take King's Landing. Cassana agrees, as for Prince Doran he will accept Cassana's terms if she can take the Iron Throne. Catelyn Stark reluctantly agrees to leave her daughter with Cassana.

"Tyrion Lannister has been named acting Hand of the King…" Ser Penrose says causing everyone to laugh.

"The Imp! Victory is ours for sure…" Ser Imry says.

"My Lords…The one thing you should not do is underestimate Tyrion Lannister…Imp he may be to you, but he is very intelligent…He talked his way out of the Eyrie…He convinced the Hill Tribes to fight for him…If I learned anything from the Lannisters is to never underestimate an enemy…The Redwyne Fleet will sail to Lannisport and take the city…Lord Tarly's forces will march on the blackwater rush and hold the Golden Road. I will lead the main assault from the sea and attack the mud gate with only half our forces…"

"Your Grace…May I ask why only half?" Lord Tarly asks.

"As I said Lord Tarly I will not underestimate the enemy…Only half our forces will attack…" She looks at Stannis, "You will hold the rest at Dragonstone…"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is for you VG(Guest) I hope you enjoy it**

CHAPTER 9. THE BATTLE OF BLACKWATER

LORD PAXTER

Lord Redwyne secretly boards the ship of a pirate by the name of Captain Hartagon. "Welcome aboard my ship Lord Redwyne.

He grunts, "If you call this a ship…"

"I respect ya Redwyne…We have had conflicts before…Disrespect me aboard my ship again and I will toss ya into the deep…Now what do ya want?"

"The Tyrells are planning to double cross Cassana Baratheon…I am offering you a chance to be on the winning side…When we strike I need you to ram her ship and kill Cassana Baratheon…"

"That would be a waste of a fine young lass…What's in it for me?"  
"Gold! I have two chests of gold and five barrels of Arbor wine…"

"Make it three chests and ten barrels and we have a deal…"

CASSANA

Cassana is in the Sept of Storm's End on her knees facing the warrior. "I know I'm a woman, but women have led men into battle before…Princess Nymeria…Queen Loa of the Summer Isles…Rhaenys and Visenya…All I ask is that you make me fast and help me make the right choices…" She stands up and takes a deep breath steeling her nerves. Her father didn't allow other men to do his fighting and neither will she. Cassana leaves the Sept; outside the Queensguard is waiting and escort her to the docks. She boards her command ship the Royal Stag. Gendry is with her while Edric remains at Storm's End. "Captain signal the fleet…I am ready to get under way…"

"Aye your Grace…Signal the fleet…" The Redwyne Fleets sails west and out of sight, only to double back and trail the Baratheon fleet. Meanwhile on land Randyl Tarly kills Ser Penrose and his men as they are marching with them.

Stannis had requested to remain behind at Storm's End. Melisandre had foretold that his niece would die in this battle and that he would become the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. The wind is with the fleet a good sign. "Are you nervous?" Brienne asks.

She sighs, "My father once told me that in the game of life and death nervousness and fear keeps you on your toes…So yes I am nervous…" Cassana looks at Brienne, "What about you?"

She nods, "I prepared to do my duty…even if it calls for my death…"

Cassana smiles, "I don't think either of us is destined to die in this battle…" Cassana walks over to the rail and stares out over the fleet. "Captain…signal the fleet to spread out more…"

"Aye your Grace…" He looks at his first mate, "Signal the fleet…Tell them to spread out more…"

Cassana goes to her cabin to eat. Then she instructs Brienne to get some rest. Later she returns to the main deck before retiring for the night. "So far it has been a smooth journey…" Cassana says to Gendry.

He nods, "Edric was not happy with being left behind…"

Cassana smiles, "Neither was Arya…" She looks at Gendry, "Speaking of Arya the two of you have grown close…"

"Before her mother left she asked me to stay away from her daughter…"

"Arya is betrothed to one of Walder Frey's sons…"

"I think it has more to do with the fact that I am a bastard…"

"You are not a bastard anymore…Besides after I take the Iron Throne I intend to strip Walder Frey of his titles…"

"I thought the Riverlords swore an oath to the King in the North…"

"True, but I can suggest it to Lord Edmure and the King in the North…"

They talk for a few more minutes before retiring for the night. It takes a week to sail from Storm's End to Black Water bay. The fleet slows it approach so that they can attack the city at night. As soon as the sun sets all ships open up full sails and deploy their oars. The bells of King's Landing start ringing. Ser Davos as Hand of the King leads the vanguard ships into Black Water.

Brienne is in Cassana's cabin helping her to get ready. When they are done she steps onto the deck. "Let's not waste any time…Drums! Full attack!" Cassana stares at the men on deck, she draws her sword and raises it high. "They killed our King…My father! They would have us bend the knee to a bastard! Will you allow it?"

"NO!"

"OURS IS THE FURY!" They repeat the words of House Baratheon in unison.

"My Queen a loan ship approaching the vanguard!" A man declares.

Cassana takes a spyglass and stares out over the bay, "Shit!"

"What is it my Queen?" Ser Robar asks.

"Wild Fire! Order the fleet to break!" It was too late, a huge green explosion rips the vanguard apart. The screams of burning men could be heard echoing across the water.

"gods I hope they can't do that again…" Brienne says feeling the heat from ahead.

"It was a one time trick…Signal our land forces and tell them to attack…"

Before the order could carried out the Captain runs up, "Your Grace…Scout ships signaling the Redwyne Fleet is here and they just sunk one of our scout ships…"

"The Tyrells have betrayed us…" Ser Armon says.

Cassana grows angry, "Take heart! Steel yourselves…We are not beaten yet…" If Cassana pushed her fleet into the bay the Redwyne fleet could attack them from behind. Her only choice is to turn and fight them.

TYRION

Tyrion stands on the battlements watching. Then he frowns as Cassana's fleet turns out of the bay. "They're retreating…" Joffrey says and the people start cheering.

"No they're not retreating…Cassana would not give up so easily…"

"What are you saying? Use your eyes Uncle…She is a coward and always has been…"

"Did it work?" Cersei asks joining them on the battlements.

"Mother what are you doing out here?"

"I came to see if my contribution to the war bore fruit…"

Tyrion looks at his sister, "What contribution?"

"I sent Petyr Baelish to High Garden…The Tyrells are so ambitious…I offered my son to their daughter Margaery Tyrell…"

"Without my consent!" Joffrey says trying to sound Kingly.

Just then Bronn walks up, "The Redwyne Fleet is out there…They are attacking the Baratheon fleet…"

"See…" Cersei says taking a drink. She looks at Joffrey, "Allow your mother a little leave way son…I always have your best interest at heart…"

Tyrion looks out over the water as the first barrage is fired from the Baratheon fleet. "That is not the bulk of the Baratheon forces…"

"No the rest are at Storm's End with Stannis…Renly is a prisoner of the Tyrells…Ser Penrose marched with Lord Tarly…He's dead now…" All eyes and ears are directed at Cersei.

Tyrion looks at Cersei, "What of Cassana? Did you order the Tyrells to kill your own daughter?"

"Don't be foolish…I told them to capture her alive if possible…"

CASSANA

Cassana's fleet had turned in time to build up speed to attack the Redwyne fleet. She had ordered some of her ships into a pincer move and to fire on the main Redwyne forces from the left and right flanks. Her main force is to hit the Redwyne fleet head on. "Captain head straight for the command ship…I'm gonna kill that bastard Paxter Redwyne myself…"

"My Queen perhaps it best if we retreat…and live to fight another day…"

She looks at the Captain, "Full attack!"

The Redwyne fleet would have caught Cassana by surprise if not for the scout ships. The Redwyne ships had sunk as many scout ships as possible, but one ship had sprung a leak and another scout ship had pulled alongside to aid in repairs or transfer the men aboard onto the Green Sword. When the captain of the Green Sword spotted the Redwyne ships he immediately knew that they had betrayed them. With oars out and full sails the Green Sword sailed to the rearguard of the Baratheon fleet. The other ship began firing its ballistaes and catapults at as many ships as they could before it was sunk.

Both sides fire flaming jars of pitch and hardened hay rock at each other. Within minutes ships on both sides are burning and sinking into the depths. "Cut down the main mast if you have to and push ahead!" Cassana orders, the main mast is on fire and the men work tirelessly to remove it. She is determined to get to Paxter Redwyne's command ship. Her determination is rewarded as the Sea Stag turns wide to ram Paxters ship.

A barrage of javelins, jars, and hay balls are fired from both ships. Then the Sea Stag smashes into the Red Vine. Cassana leaps up onto the rail grabbing a rope and swings across. With her feet out she kicks a man in the chest and lands as he hits his back. She stabs her sword down making her first kill. Two more men rush her and the battle madness her father told her about is on her. Cassana goes into a blind rage and on instinct she blocks two attacks and ducks swinging her sword Lady's Fury. She disembowels both men and is joined by Brienne and the rest of the Queensguard.

Cassana spots Paxter Redwyne and he is surrounded by hundreds of men. Soldiers from Cassana's ship join her and they rush the enemy. Cassana slides on her knees cutting off the leg of a man. As she gets to her feet she blocks an attack and impales the man in the face. She breaks the sword of the next man and slashes his throat. "PAXTER! You traitor!" As Cassana fights Lord Redwyne Hartagon's ship plows toward the Sea Stag.

The men aboard the Red Vine are losing, "My Queen…" A soldier says running up. He points, "One of the Pirate ships just rammed the Sea Stag…"

Paxter lies dead at Cassana's feet in a pool of blood. She looks across the way and spots Gendry. He is surrounded, but holding his own against the Pirates. "Gendry!" Cassana starts running towards the other side of the ship.

"My Queen no!" Brienne tries to follow, but is cut off by Redwyne soldiers and a group of pirates.

Cassana swings back across to the other ship and kicks a Pirate in the back. She spins into another man and takes off his head. The Pirates back Gendry and Cassana up to the rear of the ship. She shoves Gendry over the back of the ship as they rush her. Cassana is knocked unconscious and taken back to Hartagon's ship. Brienne and the Queensguard kill all the Redwyne men and some Pirates. Then they watch in horror as Cassana is taken to the Pirate ship and it sails off. With the Red Vine and the Sea Stag sinking Brienne signals another ship to pick them up. They board and sail away towards Dragonstone.

CERSEI

Ser Gunthery a Knight of the Arbor walks up the battlements to the cheers of the defenders of the Capitol. "Your Grace…Your enemies are defeated…"

"My daughter is she alive?" Cersei asks.

"Dead…My Queen…We saw her ship sink beneath the waves…We did not find a body…"

Tyrion looks at Cersei as she walks away.

Cersei goes to her room and cries in private. The cost of keeping the Iron Throne was too high. Even though she and Cassana did not get along she still loved her daughter. She takes a drink, "To you Cassana…" Cersei's emotions are all over the place. Cassana had betrayed her, betrayed her Lannister blood. Later in the throne room Tywin Lannister is reinstated as Hand of the King. Joffrey publicly accepts an offer of marriage from House Tyrell. For his efforts in bringing Houses Baratheon and Tyrell together Petyr Baelish is rewarded Harrenhal. With Cassana's defeat the war against Robb Stark continues and then there is the Greyjoys.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10. THE WILD STAG

Cassana awakens three days later tied to a bed. She struggles to get free, but stops when she notices a young boy doing something across the room. "You boy…Where am I? Who are you?" He looks at her then he looks away. "Boy! Let me out of this and I will make you rich…" He looks at her again and opens his mouth. His tongue had been cut out. "I'm sorry…People are looking for me…Let me go and I will make you rich beyond your dreams…" He shakes his head no and leaves the Cabin. "No wait!"

A few minutes later the boy returns with the Captain and a tray of food, "So you are awake…"

"You! Captain Hartagon…"

"You remember my name…I am touched…" he sits on the bed and strokes her hair.

"Don't touch me!"

He slaps her, "Ya don't give commands…Nawt here and nawt to me…I am the Lord and Captain of everyone on this ship…That includes you…" He grabs her right breast, "Firm and just the right size…"

"Listen to me…I am the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms…I can make you a Lord…"

He laughs as he rubs his hand across her thigh, "Your fleet is smashed…Your allies betrayed you…I have a better offer…See the Tyrells paid me to kill you…But I won't…You can become my woman…All my life I have had to pay women for what is between their legs…And whenever I came into contact with highborn women they turned their noses up at me…Well not this time…I have a high born woman and I intend to fuck her for free…"

"If you touch me I swear on the old and new gods that I'll kill you very painfully…"

"Ha!" He touches her womanhood and starts fondling her.

"Stop it!"

"I have business to attend to…But later you and I will have some fun…" He forces a kiss on her and leaves. "Eat you will need your strength and if you refuse to eat…I will give you to my men when I am done…"

Cassana watches him leave then she turns her attention to the tray of food. Reluctantly she eats, as she is hungry and if she is to escape she will need all her strength. As time passes Cassana tries to convince the Cabin boy to help her, but her words fall on deaf ears. The sun sets and Cassana's heart starts to race. The door opens and in walks Hartagon.

"You'll be happy to know that there are no ships pursuing us…"

"Look let me go and I will give you a castle and a bride…You won't have to be a pirate anymore…"

"Oh I will kiss your ass…But I will do it without bending the knee…" He starts undressing, then he walks over to the bed. Cassana spits in his face. He responds by slapping her several times. "That's enough of that…"

"Get off me!" Cassana struggles to keep her legs closed as he forces himself in between her legs. "You bastard! NO!" As he forces himself inside her Cassana closes her eyes and forces her body to go limp. ("Ours is the Fury…") She says this over and over in her mind as he forcefully takes her virginity.

Tears fall from her closed eyes as he puts his hands on her breasts and manhandles them. She grits her teeth, as she imagines ways to kill Hartagon. Her favorite is cutting off his cock. Soon he stops and lies beside her holding her breast, his hands goes from one breast to the other then he sucks on her nipples.

"I must say you are the best fuck I ever had…And I will be the only fuck you ever have…If you behave yourself…Look at me! I said look at me…" She opens her eyes and wipes the tears from her face. "Now tell me you love me…"

Cassana grits her teeth, "I love you…"

"Tell me again…and this time say my Captain."

"I love you my Captain…"

He nods, "This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship…Respect me and I will give ya the world…" He turns her over and takes her in the ass.

The next morning a tray of food is waiting for Cassana. She eats slowly as she is pain all over her body. In some places Hartagon had bitten her. Cassana thinks about her mistakes. Trusting the Tyrells was a mistake, allowing Ser Davos to hire pirates was another, and not exposing her mother in the beginning was one as well. She thinks on Brienne, Edric, Gendry, Arya, and Ser Davos, his ship was caught in the explosion and though she hoped he was alive she doubted it.

The day went by slowly and once again Hartagon forces himself on Cassana. He is a little more gentle and takes his time. The whole time Cassana mentally recites her House words. ("Ours is the Fury…") The next day Cassana thinks about her skills, the ropes are loose enough for her to feed herself, but tied in a way that she cannot free herself. She is familiar with sailor knots, but this isn't a sailor's knot. Probably some eastern rope trick designed to keep the victim bound.

"I can't fight my way out of these ropes…Think Cassana think…" Then her eyes fall on the water pitcher. Hartagon had been giving her water with her meals. Cassana smiles as a plan forms. When Hartagon enters the Cabin he immediately removes his shirt. "You can at least offer a lady a drink…"

He pauses in the removal of his sword belt, "Let me guess you want to get drunk…Drunk or not I'm still going to enjoy it…"

"Then what is the harm in giving me wine…If you don't have wine Rum then…"

"Rum! Ha! Rum is a man's drink…"

"I've had rum before…" Cassana replies.

"Manny! Bring us a bottle of rum!" A few minutes later the cabin boy shows up with the rum. Hartagon pours a cup. Cassana drinks and pretends to cough. Hartagon laughs, "Told ya!"

"Another it has been awhile…" She pauses before drinking, "Aren't you going to have some?"

"Alright I'll play along…" This time Cassana downs the cup and stares at Hartagon. He downs his cup accepting the challenge. Drink after drink is poured in a test of wills. Cassana starts pretending to be intoxicated. "Dams womyn…anys-one elsesses shuld have past out by now…"

Cassana is sitting up, "Mys fawdger woulds always won drinks contests…"

"Ha! Your fawdger n'ber wents up ons me…"

"Its your turn…"

He takes the cup and downs the rum leaning back and passes out. Cassana sneers, and brings her leg from underneath his now unconscious body. She pauses as he stirs and mumbles. She breathes a sigh of relief as his sword belt is still on. Using her foot Cassana slips the sword from its scabbard and drops it by her hand. She cuts the rope on her left hand and then her right. She slowly slips out of bed and starts to get dressed. Her armor had been in the corner the whole time, along with her sword.

After she is dressed Cassana stands on the bed and pulls Hartagon onto it, then she ties him up and places a rag in his mouth and a cloth across it. She uses smelling salt to awaken him. "High…You're awake…" She whispers then she slaps him as he grunts from behind the gag. "I offered you lordship titles and riches…But we are past that now aren't we…If you are wondering why I am not stone drunk…It's because I can't get drunk…You took something from me and now I am going to take something away from you…" The ropes are tied so that he can't move his arms and she has his legs tied. Cassana cuts away his pants and exposes his cock.

She shows him the dagger and he pleads from beneath his gag, "I bet you are wishing you would have killed me…Or taken my offer…Well here is the fun part Captain…" She removes his cock slowly and blood flies everywhere. "Dam you are a bleeder…Well I have go now…" She pours wine and lamp oil all over the bed. Then she stands over him, "I'm going to set your ship on fire…You and all your men will die a slow painful burning death…Goodbye…"

Cassana climbs up out of the window and up the back of the ship to the deck. There are two men, one is on guard duty and the other is at the wheel. When he turns Cassana climbs over and uses a dagger to slit the man's throat. Then she tip toes up behind the guard and when he turns she buries the dagger in his throat. One by one Cassana silently kills the six men on deck. Then she climbs up to the crow's nest and kills that man as well.

There is a barrel of fresh water on the main deck, so Cassana takes the barrel and loads it into a longboat. Then she sneaks below decks to fetch a barrel of mutton from the galley. Finally Cassana loads the boat with a harpoon a crossbow and fishing lines. She slowly lowers the boat into the water and then she dumps the barrel of oil all over the deck of the ship. Cassana drops the anchor, locks the door to lower decks, and grabs a torch off the main mast; then she heads for the side of the ship. She throws the torch and climbs down as huge fire erupts on the ship.

As the ship goes up in flames Cassana can hear the men screaming. She rows away from the ship as the fire spreads and the people on board die in a blazing fire. She pauses to look up at the starlit sky and from the stars Cassana can tell she is five or six days southeast from Westeros. She looks west, "If I am right the Island of Tarth should be in that direction…" Cassana starts rowing again and she rows until her arms are tired.

She eats some mutton in a bowl she had taken from the guard on duty. She drinks some water and takes a piss in a bucket, then she falls asleep. Cassana awakens many hours later, she starts rowing again. She rows until the sun is too hot, then she eats, drinks some water and covers herself with a tarp. She remains under the tarp until the sun goes down.

Cassana rations her food to two bowls a day and one cup of water. She sleeps during the day and works all night to row the longboat west. It is the third day since her escape and Cassana is fast asleep with the crossbow nearby. Then something bumps her ship, she wakes up and finds a huge war galley flying the sigil of House Baratheon. Staring out over the side is Brienne and Gendry. "Ours is the Fury!" Cassana screams.

"My Queen…" Brienne says when she boards the ship. Everyone drops to one knee, but Cassana grabs Gendry and hugs him. Then she grabs Brienne and hugs her. "Your Grace this is not proper…"

"Shut up!" She says wiping her tears away.

"Brienne refused to believe that you were dead…" Gendry says.

"I need a bath…"

"Captain set sail for Storm's End…" Brienne orders.

Cassana is alone in her cabin scrubbing her body over and over again. She closes her eyes and growls making fists. "Our is the Fury…" She says sitting in the tub.

Later Brienne comes to see her, "What happened?"

Cassana takes a deep breath, "Brienne…" She looks at her, "I am not ready to talk about it…" She grabs her hand, "I need to be alone now…"

"Yes Your Grace…" Brienne stands up, "My Queen…" Cassana looks up, "Before you made me commander of your Queen's guard and asked your father to Knight me…I was and still am your friend…"

Cassana smiles, "I know Brienne…and I cherish your friendship…but now I have to work through the things I have been through alone…" They bring her food, but no one presses Cassana with information or asks her, what happened or how she escaped. Gendry comes to see her everyday and sits with her quietly. Soon they reach Storm's End.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11. RONIN

STORM'S END

Cassana pushed herself to fight through what she had been through; betrayal, rape, and her first failure as Queen and a commander of men. " ** _Father did you ever lose a battle…"_** Cassana thinks back to when she is seven name days old. She is sitting on her father's lap and he had been telling her about the war with the Targaryens.

 ** _"Once…It was against Randyl Tarly…The only man to ever best me in battle…"_**

 ** _"If I ever go to war I will never lose…"_**

Robert laughs, **_"Oh my daughter…Everyone loses a battle…The thing is to learn from your mistakes…The ultimate goal is to win the war…"_**

Sleep doesn't come easy for Cassana as she is haunted by Hartagon. She often awakens in cold sweats and sometimes she feels as if someone is in her room. "He's dead dam you!" She says to herself, "I need to pull it together…People are counting on me…" Arya had been taken by Stannis Baratheon who is now calling himself King in her absence. He is holding Arya hostage until Robb Stark supports him as King. It takes a few weeks but Cassana is able to overcome her demons and push forward. She summons Brienne. "Tell me what has been happening…"

She sighs, "The Greyjoys attacked the North…"

Cassana shakes her head, "I see I will have to teach them the same lesson my father did…What else?"

"We didn't tell you but Edric is dead…"

"What!"

"Your Uncle Stannis believes he is the Prince that was Promised…He tricked Edric into coming to Dragonstone and his red woman sacrificed him to her god…"

"The remaining Stormlords have abandoned him…"

Cassana stands up, "Send out the Ravens to the Stormlords only and let them know that their Queen still lives…" She rushes out of the Solar. Edric's death is too much to bare. Later she is alone in her room drinking; wishing she could get drunk. There is a knock at the door, "Enter!" Both Brienne and Gendry enter.

"The Ravens have been sent off…"

"Do you know I have a condition that allows me to drink as much as wine as I want and not get drunk…The Maesters call it Alhorism…In the east they say it is gift of the gods and they call Invertyse..." She wipes a tear from her eye, "I tricked that bastard into drinking…I freed myself and burned his ship…That is how I escaped…"

"He raped you didn't he?" Brienne asks. Cassana bursts into tears, "If you can't say it you will never get over it and you will never be an effective Queen…"

"He…" Her voice shakes as she speaks, "…raped me."

"I hope that bastard burns in all seven hells…" Gendry says.

"He raped me!" Cassana says more confidently.

"And you freed yourself…"

"I freed myself and killed him along with all his men…" Cassana is offered milk of the poppy to help her sleep, but she refuses. Later she lies in bed staring at the ceiling. She gets up and leaves her room through a secret passageway. As a child Cassana had discovered and explored every secret passage in Storm's End. She is the one that leads to the kitchen and when she reaches the end of the passage Cassana feels a draft. The last time she was in the passage Cassana was shorter and younger, now she is taller and older. She feels the wall and pushes a stone, which reveals a flight of steps that go down.

"This is new…" She says to herself. Down the steps she goes with the torch she bought with her, they turn in and after sixteen steps they turn back in again. They go down five flights of sixteen steps to each level. When she reaches the bottom Cassana walks up the hall to a door. She eventually gets the door to open and finds a large cavern. The cavern has the sigil of House Durrandon the former Storm Kings of the Stormlands. Legends say that the Storm Kings had power over the storms.

There is a large book sitting on a stand just before a bridge that leads to the middle of the cavern. There is a body of water in the cavern with sharks swimming in the water. Cassana opens the book and reads a few pages then she flips all the way to last entry. **_"The last command of my King…King Argilac…Unable to wield the power of the sword Ronin. My King has bidden me hide the sword here in this cavern where it was forged. Orys Baratheon has killed my King and taken his daughter for himself…Perhaps the blood of the Storm Kings will live on through her line…One can only hope…The sword will only answer to one who has seen the sword in a vision…"_**

Cassana looks at the sword on the stand in the center of the small island. She remembers her time in Winterfell the vision she had after touching the weir-tree. "Can it be true?" She starts walking across the bridge. The sword has a slight curve to it with a flat round cross guard; there are glyphs of some kind etched into the blade. When she touches the sword the wind starts blowing and lightening starts to dance across the blade. Cassana's eyes start glowing the color of lightening.

All the knowledge of past Storm Kings and Queens passes through her mind; a bloodline that had been mixed with Baratheon and Targaryen blood; the latter twice over. She picks up the blade and with a thought ends the wind and lightening. Cassana walks back across the bridge and stops at the book. She is off two minds, destroy this ancient knowledge or leave it. She decides to leave it. Cassana goes to the top of the Lightening tower named so because it had been struck by lightening several times. She draws the sword Ronin and the clouds begin to gather, winds start to blow, the rain falls, the sky rumbles, and Lightening arcs across the sky. Her hair blows wildly in the wind and sparks of lightening flash off the edges. Cassana's eyes glow and she is the legend come to life once again.

The next day Cassana breaks her fast with Gendry, "Did you hear that storm last night…Came out of nowhere…Then it was gone…"

Cassana smiles, "I slept through the whole thing…"

"Nice Sword…" Brienne says.

"It's called Ronin…"

Over the next few days the Lords of the Stormlands come to Storm's End to see if the rumors of Cassana's return are true. Many of them had abandoned Stannis after he burned the statues of the seven and had Edric Baratheon sacrificed. The men who served as Cassana's Queen'sguard also returned and took up their duties.

"My Lords…Welcome one and all…You followed my father in the war against the Targaryens…Now I ask you to follow me once again…"

"And how will this time be different?" Lord Cole asks.

"Because this time I have a secret weapon…" Cassana stands up and the Great Hall is suddenly filled with wind as she draws her sword. Lightening arcs across the blade and everyone drops to one knee.

"Hail the Storm Queen!" They all shout in unison when the display of power is over.

Later they stand around a war table, "They call it the Red Wedding…" Lord Reginald Dondarrion says, "Walder Frey and Roose Bolton betrayed the Starks and murdered them after offering guests rights."

"First we shall deal with my uncle…Then we march on High Garden…" Cassana starts saying as she lays out her battle plan. Ser Davos is present and he is still alive. Stannis had sent him to see if Cassana is still alive. "Ser Davos…You are still my hand if you want the position…"

"I do Your Grace…"

"Then I command you to send a Raven to Stannis…Tell him the rumors of my return are all false…Then we shall catch him off guard…" Cassana has 61,378 men under her command. They set sail after the Raven is sent and sail to Dragonstone.

Stannis is under the impression that his niece is dead. He is trying to figure out a way to raise more troops. Because of Cassana the Stormlands still have an ample army, but because of his beliefs many of them refuse to support his claim to the throne. Stannis is in the map room when the skies turn dark and starts rumbling. The rains start to fall, "Where did this come from?"

Melisandre is with him, "This storm is not natural…" She says.

A bolt of lightening hits the main gates ripping apart the stone and melting the large metal doors. The bells start ringing as ships approach the island fortress. "What is happening?" Stannis asks.

"Ships Your Grace!" Ser Imry responds, "Ships baring the Baratheon royal sigil…"

Cassana leads the charge up the beach and through the ruined gates. Her sword flashes with lightening. She cuts a man in half down the middle and then she points her sword. A bolt of lightening flies from the blade and kills hundreds of archers at the top of the steps. The lightening ricochets from one archer to the next. When Cassana reaches the top of the steps all that is left are charmed steaming bodies. She puts Ronin away and draws her sword Fury from her back.

Cassana roars and she charges into battle with Brienne and Gendry at her side. The Queensguard are not far behind. The battle for Dragonstone doesn't last long as many of the men drop their weapons and surrender. "I don't want prisoners…" Cassana says to her new Royal Commander Gendry. "Especially if they worship the Lord of light…"

Gendry nods, "In the name of the Queen kill them…"

"No!" The prisoners all scream.

Cassana enters the Throne room of Dragonstone. The chair is carved from Dragonglass. She sits down and the men bring in her Uncle Stannis Baratheon. "Cassana…You're alive…" He is forced to his knees along with Melisandre.

"Yes I am…I am told you believe in the lord of light now…I am also told you like to make sacrifices to the lord of light…I too wish to make a sacrifice…"

"He is the Prince that was promised…" Melisandre says speaking up.

"Ah yes…the ancient legend of the Prince who will save all from the Long Night…" Cassana satnds up, "Well if my Uncle is the Prince the gods old and new…The gods of the east and even the lord of light will not allow him to die by fire…Don't you agree Priestess?"

"Cassana don't do this…"

That is when Shireen bursts into the Throne room, "Cass!"

When she rushes forward Ser Robar stops her, "Let her pass…She is my blood…"

"Your blood and yet you intend to murder her father…" Sylese says standing between two guards.

Shireen looks at Cassana, "Its not true is it…Please tell me you won't kill my father."

"Your father murdered my brother…"

"He was a bastard for god's sake!" Sylese yells.

Cassana reacts out of instinct standing up and in one motion draws her dagger and flings it across the Throne Room. With a light thud Sylese is struck in the chest, she falls down dead. "MOTHER!" Sylese yells, she looks Cassana, "How could you…how could you…You killed my mother…I hate you!" She says feebly punching at Cassana's legs.

Cassana takes a breath to calm down, then she looks at Ser Swann, "Ser Swann…take my cousin to her room…"

Shireen runs across the throne room and drops beside her mother's lifeless body, "Mother get up…" The Knight Ser Swann takes her away, "No leave me…Leave me!"

Cassana wipes a tear from her face and looks at Stannis, "Take him away…I will decide what to do with him later…"

"What of the red woman?" A soldier asks.

"Take her out to sea and tie a very heavy and big stone to her feet…I doubt her god will save her from a watery death…"

"You are making a mistake…I can help you…" They take Melisandre out to sea, but the ship bursts into flames, there are no survivors.

ARYA

Arya is glad to be free again, she had caused all kinds of problems for Stannis and his men. Once she escaped her room and killed three men. It got to a point that Arya had to be chained down at all times. Eventually she is summoned before Cassana. "I am glad you are alive…I didn't believe it when they said you were dead…"

"Thank you…I am sorry about your family…Know that intend to deal with our enemies…"

They are in the solar, "Promise me…When you fight the Boltons and the Freys I get to kill those rats…"

Cassana nods, "No one but you will touch Walder Frey and Roose Bolton…" Cassana sighs, "I know you have been talking with Shireen…How is she?"

"Angry…Why did you kill her mother?"

Cassana grunts, "We Baratheons are well known for our tempers…When she called Edric a Bastard all I saw was red…I went blank and before I knew the dagger was flying out of my hand…"

Arya shakes her head, "I got that angry when they killed Syrio…"

"Syrio was a good man…"

Arya scoots her chair closer, "I know you are angry, but you can't kill Shireen's father…"

She sighs, "I know…It is so frustrating…"

"When do we leave for the Capitol?"

"We are not going to the Capitol…Yet!" Later Cassana goes to see Shireen. she turns away from her holding a book on the Dance of Dragons. "I know you must hate me..."

"I do go away..."

"Edric was like a brother to you...He was a brother to me...a real brother...We had different mothers but the same father...I loved him same as I love you...Your father had my brother murdered..."

"It was that Red Woman she was controlling Father..."

Cassana nods, "I know..."

Shireen looks away, "If you know then why did you kill my mother..."

"You ever got so angry that you did or said something without thinking about it..." She nods her head yes, "...Well that is what happened. You are a Baratheon so you know what I'm talking about..."

Shireen sighs in a very adult manner and sets her book down. She looks at Cassana, "Are you going to kill my father as well?"

She sighs, "I am angry...but I am thinking clearly...No for your sake I'm not going to kill him..." She doesn't reply so Cassana stands up, "I hope you can forgive me one day...I love you Shireen..."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12. THE STORM QUEEN

THE RED KEEP

CERSEI

A meeting of the small council had been called. And as usual Cersei attends the meeting, "Let us begin…" Tywin says looking at Lord Varys.

"Trouble stirring across the Narrow Sea…Daenarys Targaryen has sacked the cities of Qarth, Astapor and Yunkai…"

"With what army?"

"Well there was a cue in the city of Qarth…I don't know all the details, but Daenarys Targaryen emerged as the city's new ruler… With a ship she traveled to Atsapor and tricked the Masters of Astapor into selling her the Unsullied…Eight thousand strong …After sacking the city she marched on the city of Yunkai; where she convinced the second sons to fight for her…She has two seasoned Knights advising her…Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jorah Mormont…And she has three Dragons…"

"I have seen the Unsullied up close and personal…They are fearless fighters…Very deadly…" Prince Oberyn says.

"I thought Jorah Mormont was spying for us…" Cersei says.

"No longer…He seems dedicated to his new Queen…"

"Selmy did not take his dismissal easy…"

"It was foolish to dismiss him…" Tywin leans in his seat, "Lord Varys can get a message to Ser Barristan…"

"I can…"

"See to it…Daenarys Targaryen should know who is serving her…"

"We have trouble stirring closer to home…"

"How so?"

"It would seem Princess Cassana is alive and well…The Stormlords have rallied to her banner and she has taken Dragonstone and arrested her Uncle…"

"Cassana is alive?" Tyrion asks sitting up.

Cersei looks at Mace Tyrell, "I was told by your man that she died in battle…"

"Your grace…Her ship went down…My man reported what he saw…"

"How many troops does she have?" Tywin asks.

"Sixty-one thousand strong…"

"Then we must make preparations…She will attack the city again…"

"Why?" Tyrion asks.

"What?" Tywin looks at Tyrion.

"Why would she attack King's Landing again…She will hit us where it hurts…and draw us out to her…She will try to defeat us on the battlefield…"

"You speak as if you are some type of war-master…" Cersei mockingly says.

"We will make her come to us…and if she attacks Lannisport or Casterly Rock…We will deal with her accordingly…"

VARYS

There was one thing Varys hated above all things and that was magic. It had cost him his manhood and he was not going to stay around if the rumors about Cassana Baratheon are true. He hadn't told the Lannisters everything and it was time to seek out the Dragon Queen and aid in her return to her family's legacy.

CASSANA'S FLEET

At midnight with no torches or lanterns lit Cassana orders her fleet to set sail. She decided to bring Shireen with her along with her Uncle. Arya is with her as well. They sail away from Dragonstone and head out to sea to avoid detection. Her plan works and for weeks no one knows where Cassana will strike. After weeks at sea the Mander River comes into view and they sail up the river towards High Garden. Cassana sends troops on both sides of the riverbank to hunt down anyone who may report on the fleet.

Every time Cassana uses the Storm Sword Ronin her powers grow stronger. The skies turn dark as the clouds gather. The wind kicks up and the sky rumbles; lightening arcs across the sky. High Garden sits on both banks of the river and flows through the castle. The Castle is one of the most beautiful in Westeros. It has eight towers for archers, several catapults are built into the wall battlements. Randyl Tarly had built the defenses for High Garden after the war.

As men scurry about their business lightening strikes one of the archer towers. Then another is struck and so on. The towers are blown apart, "This is the wrath of the gods!" A man yells as the last tower is blown apart. Lightening strikes the river gate blowing it apart as well. The wind blows people off their feet. The bell tower had also been destroyed in the lightening strike.

"We are under attack!" A man screams as Cassana's Calvary forces charge.

Renly is still alive, his lover Ser Loras Tyrell had convinced his father and grandmother to keep in alive. When the first lightening strike hits Loras jumps up of bed. "What the hell was that?" Renly asks.

"I don't know stay here…I'll be back…" He quickly dresses and grabs his sword Thorn. House Tyrell had bought a sword from Cassana and named it Thorn. Mace Tyrell gave it to Loras. Loras arrives outside just as the river gate is struck, the wind dies down but the sky remains dark.

"My Lord Lightening struck all the towers…"

"What!" He exclaims looking up at the damage.

"We are under attack a man screams!"

Loras draws his sword as thousands upon thousands of mounted soldiers rush through the river gate. "OURS IS THE FURY!" They scream.

He holds his sword up and to the side as a man charges him on horseback. He cuts the front left leg off the Horse as he rolls to the side. Then Loras beheads the man. As the fighting starts Gendry charges through the breech waving his war-hammer. He goes straight for Loras and dives off his horse tackling him. They wrestle across the ground, but Gendry is stronger and pins him down. Loras stops struggling when a spear is pointed in his face.

"Watch him." Gendry orders standing up. He takes the sword and summons several others. They place Loras in chains. Gendry goes looking for more men to fight, as the battle progresses the Tyrell forces are overwhelmed.

Soon Cassana rides through the ruined gate with her Queensguard, Ser Davos, and Arya. She looks down on Loras from the back of her horse, "Ser Loras…Where is your retched Grandmother and traitor father…"

"Go to hell…"

"That is no way to speak to your Queen." A man says punching Loras in the stomach.

"That's enough!"

Soon Gendry walks back with eight men, he is carrying a Tyrell banner. "My Queen…The castle is ours…"

Cassana grunts, "Growing strong…Bah!" She dismounts her horse, "Bring the Maester to me…" She commands.

"Look what we found…" A Knight says with four men. They drag Renly who is naked and forces him to his knees.

"Uncle Renly…Tell me who turned you…Olenna or Loras?"  
"No one turned me. I am and have always been faithful to you…When I got here they took me prisoner and murdered my men…Ser Loras convinced Mace to spare my life…"

"I will give you a chance to prove your loyalty…Take him away and clothe him…Do not harm him…"

The Knight salutes, "Your Grace…"

"Your Grace…Maester Jonathan…" A soldier says bringing the man to her.

"So Maester did you send off any Ravens off?"

"Two Your Grace one to King's Landing and the other to Horn Hill…"

Cassana nods, "Good…The Maesters of the citadel serve the realm and not the House…"

"It is so your Grace…"

"Serve me well and you shall live…Now bring me to the Tyrell vaults…" Cassana smiles standing in the door of the vault, "Ser Davos…"

"Yes Your Grace…"

"Take an accounting of all this…Then load it all on two ships…Take ten thousand of my troops…You are sailing to Braavos and pay off the rest of the crown's debt…Also I want you buy the services of the Golden Company…"

"I obey my Queen, but as Your Hand shouldn't my place be at your side…"

She looks at him, "Your place is where ever your Queen needs you…"

"I will not fail you…"

"Good man…Maester send a Raven to House Florent I name their House Ruler of the Reach…In fact send Ravens to all the Lords of the Reach…Bend the knee or be destroyed…"

Cassana makes herself at home in High Garden. She holds a feast for the brave men in her army. Two days later Ser Davos gives an account of the gold and sets sail for Braavos. Later she summons her Uncle Renly. "Time for you to prove yourself…" Some men drag in Loras Tyrell. "This man is my enemy…I order you to execute him…" Renly looks at Loras and Loras at Renly, "Well Uncle."  
"Cassana…"

"I am your Queen first and you will address me as so…"

"Your Grace…" He says dropping to both knees. "I beg you show him the same mercy he showed me send him to the wall…"

Cassana stands up, "You have always been weak Uncle…"

"Why? Why do you call me weak? Is it because I prefer to be with men…I love him!" They are in the main hall. "Please…Your father showed mercy to his enemies…Many of whom became his friends…" Cassana walks pass Renly drawing her sword, "…Cassana no!" She beheads Loras with one swing of Lady's Fury.

"Send that to Olenna Tyrell and let her see the price for betraying House Baratheon…" With a roar Renly raises the sword he was given and charges Cassana. But before he can kill her, Ser Robar draws his sword and with one swing takes off Renly's sword hand. He falls to his knees cradling the stump. Robar places his sword to Renly's neck and looks at Cassana. She nods and he beheads Renly.

HORN HILL

When Randyl Tarly receives word that High Garden is under siege he sends out Ravens to the rest of the Lords in the Reach. "I defeated her father in battle I can defeat this upstart bitch…" He says to his wife mounting his horse.

"I should come with you Father…" Dickon says.

"Your time will come my son…Stay here and rule in my name…Be the man I know you are…" He rides out of Horn Hill with five thousand men. The armies of the Reach gather near the Rose Road Northwest of Horn Hill. High Garden is a thirty mile march North of their current position. Everyday troops arrive answering Randyl Tarly's call.

"My Lord a Rider from Horn Hill with a message…"

"Show him in…" The message is from Mace Tyrell asking that he bring the army to the Capitol…"

Randyl shakes his head, "Sorry my friend, but that would be a strategic mistake…" He balls the letter up. "We can't let Tywin Lannister have all the glory now can we…"

"My Lord our scouts report that the Baratheon army is on the move…"

"Give the order to break camp…" Within two hours Randyl's army of fifty thousand men are on the move. The two opposing armies meet on Mander's pass. The ground is flat and the grass is high, the skies are dark and the wind is against Randyl. His archers would be completely useless in long range attacks. He can't turn his forces in a different direction because the Baratheon forces are already in lines.

"This woman has no sense of troop positions…" Ser Allyn Oakheart comments. Cassana has all her forces grouped together in a box formation. She has her archers in the vanguard, her infantry behind them and the Calvary is in the rear. Her Catapults are stationed to the left and right flanks of the army.

"Or it could be a ploy to lure us in…" The wind is being controlled by Cassana and Randyly sees it as a disadvantage to her. It will cause her archers to overshoot and his to undershoot. "Heavy Calvary half attack…Direct assault…" Randyl orders half his Calvary forces to charge Cassana's army. Thousands of mounted warriors break away from the main force and charge across the battlefield.

CASSANA

Cassana, her Queensguard, Gendry, Arya, and Shireen sit on their horses observing as Tarly's forces attack. Arya had convinced Cassana to allow Shireen to be on the battlefield. "HOLD!" Gendry commands. "Hold!" He says as they draw closer. "Now!"

The archers reach down and pick up long spears hiding in the grass. The spears are so long and heavy that they need two men to lift them. The Tarly Calvary hits a wall of spears. A few horses stop short of the spear wall and throw their riders into the spears. Other horses don't stop in time and are impaled by the spears producing horrible screeches.

Cassana has three lines of archers, the first two lines are holding the spears. The third line is armed with crossbows in addition to their regular long bows. They fire into the enemy forces which are now in disarray. Cassana smiles as she wins the first round against an enemy her father failed to defeat. "Calvary! Infantry! Archers attack!" Gendry commands from his horse. Cassana's forces take the battlefield. The Calvary charges through a barrage of Catapult and arrow fire. The wind makes it difficult to make accurate hits. A few arrows hit their marks, but the majority of Cassana's forces make it across the battlefield.

At the last minute Randyl sends the rest of his Calvary into battle. Then he orders his infantry forces to march in lines with spears and shields. Gendry takes an arrow to the shoulder and is removed off the battlefield. "Lord Gendry has been injured my Queen…Its not bad…"

Cassana draws her sword, Lady's Fury, "Ours is the Fury!" She screams leading a charge. A Knight on a horse gallops toward her lance out. She and the Queensguard go into battle in V formation. Cassana leans to the side at the last minute and swings her sword. She cuts the lance in half, then she swings again slashes the Knight across his leg. Ser Robar finishes him off.

She sheaths her sword and snatches a spear off the ground and gallops toward Randyl Tarly. He spots her and takes a lance from his squire and charges her. Brienne and Robar are at Cassana's side as they charge Randyly Tarly. Brienne and Robar stab his horse, while Cassana knocks him off with her lance. She trots up to him, but is cut off by a Tyrell soldier. She kicks the man in the face and buries her sword in his skull.

Cassana trots her horse toward Randyl and fights him from horseback. They trade blows, then he stabs her horse in the side. As the horse whines and falls down Cassana jumps free of the horse. She walks around the horse and they continue fighting. Randyl is stronger, but Cassana is faster, during their fight she receives a cut on the side of her face.

Cassana backs away drawing Ronin, she doesn't summon the power, but unleashes her true skills wielding two swords. She spins into Randyl swinging her left, and bringing her right around. Randyl is thrown off by this style of fighting. He receives a slash on the arm and then his chin. She steps sideways blocks with her right and brings her left up to sever his arm, but Randyl drops the sword to save his arm. She bats the sword away as it balances on her left sword. Then she thrusts Ronin forward impaling Randyl in the stomach. She brings her right sword across and buries it in his head; the Valyrian blade goes through his helm.

Cassana stares into his eyes as the blood pours down Randyl's face and his eyes go lifeless. With Randyl's death many men drop their weapons and surrender, but Cassana has a standing order to take no prisoners and they are killed. Without Randyl Tarly the Tyrell army falls apart and it is over. Cassana walks the battlefield in pride. She had defeated an enemy her father could not. As she crosses Mander's field on foot the cries of the wounded and injured horses fill the air. The grass is soaked in blood and with a wave of her hand the wind stops blowing and the skies clear up.

Ser Swann brings Cassana a fresh horse and as she mounts the Queensguard take their places around her on horseback. As she rides across the battlefield her men start chanting. "Storm Queen!" Cassana rides back to her own camp and heads strait to the healing tents. She visits each man and thanks him for his service to her. Then she goes to visit Gendry who had been given his own private healing tent.

"Congratulations I heard we won…" Arya is sitting beside him.

"We did…I heard that your arm needs to be amputated…"

"Ha…ha…Very funny…"

"Maester give him lots of milk of the puppy he needs his rest…"

"When do we march on the Capitol?"

She sighs and takes a seat next to Arya, "Two maybe three days…After the wounded are tended to…"

"I will be ready…"

He points at the cut on her cheek, "You should get that looked at…"

"I think I'll let it heal on its own…"

"She has infection Maester…I can hear the fevered enraged talk in her voice…"

Maester Colwyn smiles looking at it, "Here drink this…You don't want an infection Your Grace…" She snatches the bottle and downs the liquid. Then she allows him to apply an ointment and a small bandage.

The camp fires fill the night and Cassana walks to the main tent to feast with her Lords, Captains, and Knights. Two days later the army marches to Cider Hall and rest for one day then they march to Bitterbridge. As they march Cassana's army grows, she is joined by free riders, sell-swords, and commoners who wish to fight the Storm Queen. All are drawn to Cassana's growing legend. A legend forged by her return from the dead as many believed she had died. Her legend grows due to her attack on Dragonstone an impregnable fortress, the taking of High Garden, and now defeating Randyl Tarly in battle. Among those that join her are Bryden the Blackfish Tully. He has four thousand men with him.

KING'S LANDING

A man rides hard for King's Landing, "Open the gate!" He yells riding towards the King's Gate. The gate is opened by the men of the city watch.

'Who are you?"

"My…name…is…Nyland…" He replies in between deep breaths, "They are…coming!" At his request Nyland is taken to Mace Tyrell. Mace is in his Quarters grieving over the death of his son. He wanted to give Cassana his full support, but he had been offended that she would offer House Tyrell a bastard. He went to his mother Olenna Tyrell and the Queen of Thorns counseled that they should support Joffrey and Margaery would be Queen. Upon receiving Loras' head he regretted that decision.

"My Lord!"

"I said that I wished not to be disturbed…"

"My Lord this man wishes to report to you…" His squire says pleading.

The man drops to one knee, "My Lord…"

"Rise and speak quickly…"

"My name is Nyland…I am a soldier who fought for Lord Randyl…He summoned the banners of the Reach and led us into battle against the Storm Queen…"

Mace runs up to him, "Is she dead? Tell me she is dead!"

"I am sorry My Lord…Randyl Tarly is dead…We lost the battle of Mander's Field…"

"No…no…no…" Mace turns away and falls on the side of his bed.

TYWIN LANNISTER

Tywin calls a meeting of the small council. Joffrey is present along with Cersei, Jaime who had been liberated after the Red Wedding, Olenna who is in all black, Prince Oberyn, Pycell, Tyrion, and a man by the name of Qyburn who is now serving as Master of Whispers. "Lord Tarly gathered an army together and tried to defeat Cassana Baratheon on the battlefield. He is dead and the majority of that army has been annihilated…" Qyburn says addressing the table.

"How many men do we have left?" Joffrey asks with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"We have forty thousand Lannister troops in the city…Another twenty thousand in Lannisport…"

"Well…Grandfather what are you going to do?"

"We have wild fire…It is the strongest weapon we have…So we use it…When her army comes we will unleash the seven hells on them…"

"Why not meet them on the battlefield?" Joffrey asks.

"It will be what she wants…And we cannot fight a war by doing what the enemy wants…If we go into the field and she defeats us…Her legend will grow even bigger and more Houses will flock to her…No she will come to us and she will burn…"

"Okay that is a good plan I like it…"

"What about these reports that she can control the weather?" Olenna asks, "Summon the wind, the rain, and lightening at will…"

"Nonsense! No one can control the weather…" Cersei says.

"Quit so…The legends of the Storm Kings are all nonsense…Bedtime stories to scare children…Like White Walkers…" Pycell says agreeing with Cersei.

"Are Dragons nonsense as well?" Olenna asks, "We have been receiving reports from across the Narrow sea about Daenarys Targaryen…Qarth, Atsapor, Yunkai, and Meereen…"

"Are all in rebellion against the Dragon Queen…" Tywin says interrupting, "All angry at her for disrupting the slave trade…"

"If I may my Lord…" Qyburn says speaking up, "I have spoken to several soldiers who escaped certain battle in death and made it here…I am a man of science, but unlike my learned brothers of the Citadel I do not dismiss rumors as nonsense…"

Prince Oberyn sits up, "Are you saying you believe these reports that Robert Baratheon's daughter can control the weather with a wave of her hand?"

He smiles, "Why not…There are Dragon Skulls in the hold of this very castle…House Baratheon is said to be descended from the Storm Kings…The old legends say the Storm Kings had the power to create thunder storms…They say Cassana Bartheon carries two swords…I submit that in one of these swords lies her power to influence the weather…"

"Whether or not she can control the weather is irrelevant…"

"Not irrelevant…" Tyrion says speaking up, "Lets say it is true…Lets say we place wild fire on the battlements to be launched from the catapults and Cassana summons a lightening bolt and it strikes the wild fire…We just solved her problem for her…The city is wide open and she marches in and slaughters our forces…"

"And what do you suggest we do?" Tywin asks.

"Surrender or at least make an offer of peace…Slow her down and bury the wild fire in the ground just out of reach of arrow and catapult fire…"

Tywin stares at Tyrion, "You will go and speak with her…"

"Of course I will…"

"You are the only one she will trust…You will go…"

"What of the Vale and Baelish…We have given him a lot…It is time he paid up…" Cersei says. "He has married Lysa Arryn and been named Protector of the Vale…"

"Maester Pycell send the Raven to the Eyrie immediately…" Tywin commands. "Have the men dig the Wild Fire pits at night as not to be seen…"

"Why not hire the Faceless Men to kill the Storm Bitch?" Olenna asks.

"Yes excellent idea…" Joffrey says.

"They won't take such a contract…" Oberyn says.

"How do you know?" Pycell asks.

"The Faceless Men do not kill people of royal birth…How do I know this? I know it because I tried to hire them to kill Robert Baratheon…They would not…"

CASSANA'S ARMY TUMBLETON

Tumbleton is the seat of power for House Footly. The Footlys were only able to contribute a thousand men to Randyl's army. When word came that Randyl Tarly had failed the Footlys swore allegiance to Cassana. Cassana allows the family the freedom of their own home so long as they don't cause any mischief or disrespect her men.

Cassana is in the Solar with Ser Dory and Armon, Gendry is present as well, "Have my instructions been carried out?"

"As you commanded…A hundred men will leave tonight and every night after with enough women to sell the deception…I think two hundred should be enough…"

"Two hundred men to sneak into the city and open the Dragon Gate…"

"The more men we send the more likely they get caught…Your grace…"

She nods, "Two hundred and no more…"

"May I ask why not just blow a hole in the wall like you did at High Garden…"

Cassana sits back in her chair, "I don't want to rely on my power to much to win battles…I want to outthink and out strategize my enemies…"

"And what will you do when the Dragon Queen comes…"

"Dragons aren't invincible…They bleed as well and they can be killed…"

"Well I am off to get some food…" Gendry salutes and departs the tent.

"I can use a bath…" Cassana says out loud.

Just then Maester Colwyn enters, "Begging Your pardon Your Grace…"

She sighs, "The fun never stops…What is it?"  
"Tyrion Lannister is approaching with a guard of twenty men…He wishes an audience…"

She smiles and stands up, "Tell Lord Tyrion that I am unavailable at the moment, but will speak with him in two hours…" He bows and leaves. Cassana leaves the solar and makes her way to her chambers. The servants are preparing a hot bath for her. She undresses, the scars from her rape have healed, but she has new scars from battle and fighting. She examines herself in a mirror before getting into the tub.

Two hours later dressed in a simple hunting frock and cape Cassana meets with Tyrion in the solar. "Uncle Tyrion…It is good to see you…"

They hug, "And it is good to see you Cassana…"

They sit down and Cassana dismisses her guards, "So they sent you to slow me down while they what? Let me guess…Hire an assassin…Oh I know…Summon the Knights of the Vale…No…" she snaps her finger, "Find a way to use the Wild Fire against me in battle…"

He takes a drink, "Arbor gold…"

"The Wine Cellars of High Garden are overflowing with it…"

"I am here to negotiate terms of peace…"

"So Cersei is willing to admit that Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are all bastards…"

"Is that what you want? What else?"

She stares at him, "Uncle let us not play games…Cersei killed my father…And I want her head…"

He takes another drink, "I have no problem with that…My only concerns are for Jaime, Myrcella and Tommen…What are your intentions towards them?"

"You can have Myrcella as a Ward or she goes to the Silent Sisters the choice is hers…As for Jaime, and Tommen…It's the wall for them…Tywin can join them as well…Joffrey must die…As for you…How does Warden of the West and Lord of Casterly Rock sound…I will even allow you to marry that woman…Shae is her name?"

He smiles, "You have very good spies…And your offer is very tempting…"

"Face it Uncle…You will never earn Tywin Lannisters respect…He probably sent you here in hopes I would kill you…"

"We both know you would never do that…" He sighs, "Cassana I love you…I ask that show Jaime and Tommen mercy…Give them to me make them my wards…"

She takes a drink, "We both know I am going to get into the city…It is only a matter of time…Accept my offer…"

"I cannot…"

"I will give you Myrcella…You can't have the rest…My own mother thought about drinking Moon Tea before I was born…She…she…killed my real brothers and sisters…She killed my father…No!"

"Can you really control the weather?" He asks. Cassana responds by raising her right hand, Tyrion jumps up as lightening starts jumping across her fingers and a small breeze fills the room."Seven hells." Tyrion says, "How did you do that?"  
"I am the Storm Queen…Go back to Tywin and tell him my terms…I will be seeing you all soon…" After he leaves Cassana cries, then she steels herself for what is to come. Hard decisions will have to be made.

JAIME

"I'll kill her then…I have always wanted to kill Robert…Its only fitting I get to kill his daughter…" Jaime says to Cersei in private.

"Don't joke…" Cersei replies to him.

"I'm not joking…I am the greatest sword in the seven Kingdoms…"

The bells start ringing and Jaime runs from Cersei's room. As he runs he is joined by Tyrion and Bronn. They make their way to the mud gate, "The Baratheon fleet is blockading the bay…" A man says to them.

Jaime takes a spy glass and looks out over the water, "It has begun…"

CASSANA

Cassana, Brienne, Gendry, Arya, Shireen, and the Queensguard ride ahead of the army. She raises her hand and makes a fist. The entire army comes to a stop. "Now what?" Arya asks.

Cassana looks at her, "Now we wait…" They don't have to wait long as two Knights ride back dressed as City Watch guards. "The Dragon Gate is open Your Grace…So is the secret passage…"

"Lord Gendry to the secret passage…Don't get lost…"

He shakes his head, "If I do get lost I won't have to put up with your bad sense of humor anymore…" he signals to the men and off they ride into the darkness.

Cassana looks at Shireen, "Stay with Ser Harold and my men…" She nods. "Let us go…" As they ride at full speed to the Dragon Gate a flaming arrow flies toward them, but Cassana starts a wind that blows any arrows away from its intended mark. They enter the gate and the fighting starts. Cassana has standing orders that the city is not to be sacked, no looting, raping, or killing unarmed citizens. They are to attack only if a citizen takes up arms. They are to kill the Gold Cloaks and spare none.

The city watch is overwhelmed as Gendry and thousands of men appear in the streets in another section of the city. As Cassana passes by a large alley she is met with a hail of arrows from ahead and the side. When her horse goes down, Ser Robar and a soldier help her from under her now dead horse. "My Queen are you hurt?"

"No…" The arrows stop and they hear the archers cry out in terror. Cassana and the men with her break cover to find Bryden the Blackfish slaughtering them. The Gold Cloaks put up a good fight but are quickly overrun. When they reach the Red Keep Archers are firing a steady stream of arrows at the attackers.

Soon men arrive with siege ladders and they fight their way up to the battlements slowly driving the Lannister men back towards the Red Keep. "Cassana!" Jaime screams.

"The Kingslayer…"

Cassana draws her sword and rushes toward him. He is armed with the Valyrian sword Cassana had given Tywin. It had been named Lion's Roar. When Jaime manages to punch her in the face Cassana gets angry and draws Ronin. She doesn't summon its power, but she does show Jaime her skills with two swords. The fight ends with Cassana cutting off his sword hand.

"Take him away until the Castle is secure…" Cassana commands.

"You take too many risks…" Brienne says chastising Cassana.

"My men risk no less…"

"And who will be their Queen if you die…"

As they fight through the castle Cassana and Brienne pause as Baratheon men stand in a circle watching two men fight. When they arrive it is Gregor and Sandor Clegane. It is an all out brawl between the two human giants. Eventually Gregor is impaled in the back by Prince Oberyn. As he falls to his knees Sandor decapitates the Mountain.

"Why in the fuck did you do that?"

"He killed and raped my sister…He killed her children…"

"He killed my father and sister…"

"Enough!" Cassana yells, "Sandor Clegane…Will you fight for me?"

"Sure…Why not…"

She looks at Prince Oberyn, "Prince Oberyn…"

"Storm Queen…Your reputation precedes you…"

"I hear Myrcella is to be wed to Prince Trystan…"

"I hear that as well…"

"I can't allow that…"

"Am I your prisoner…"

"That will depend on your brother…If he wants you back he must deliver Myrcella…" After six hours of fighting the Red Keep falls to Cassana.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13. CONQUEST

PART 1. THE QUEEN

BRAAVOS

The journey to Braavos had been perilous, but even when a ship was lost during the storm Davos Seaworth Hand of the Queen would not give up. After five days of searching the ship was found repaired and they continued on. Then there was a pirate attack, but Davos was able to repel it. After two and half weeks at sea they finally made it to Braavos.

Many of the crew and soldiers believed they were cursed, but Davos would not allow them to despair. He reminded them that if their Queen could survive the betrayal of the Tyrells then they would make it through this journey. Upon arriving in Braavos Davos allows his men to go ashore and blow off some steam.

He hosts a large feast for his men that lasts two days. There is wine, women, and entertainment. Then its down to business and with a hundred men as an escort Ser Davos goes to the Iron Bank to conduct business on his Queen's behalf. Davos has to wait an hour before he is seen, "Ser Davos Seaworth…"

"Hand of the Queen to Cassana Baratheon…" They shake hands, "…And how do I address you?"

"Just call me Tychos…I am not a Lord…"

"My Queen sent me to settle her debts…"

He smiles, "I am glad to hear that…Please sit…"

Before taking his seat Davos waves the men forward and they bring twenty large chests of gold coins and bars. Two chests have silver in them. "I believe the sum owed is three and half million…This should cover the balance and square the Queen's debts…"

"I had heard a rumor that Queen Cassana is dead…"

"Just a rumor I assure you…she is alive and well…"

"And how is she able to repay this amount in full?"

"We took High Garden…The Tyrells are supposed to be the second richest family in all of Westeros…"

"I see…Does her Grace need help with any other ventures?"

"The Golden Company can you put me in contact with them…"

"I most certainly can…"

"How much do they charge?"

He smiles, "If she wishes to make any new loans we can cover the expenses…"

Davos raises his hand, "That won't be necessary we have a lot of gold left to cover it…"

KING'S LANDING

Every Lannister soldier in King's Landing had been killed. Cassana had ordered that every dead body be piled up and burned immediately to keep disease from breaking out. All the Lannisters had been placed on House arrest. Olenna, Mace, and Margaery Tyrell had also been placed under House arrest. Pycell was immediately placed on a ship and sent to Old Town. In his place Qyburn is named Master of Whispers and Grand Maester. He had proved to Cassana that his skills in healing and other things are far more valuable than Pycells.

Cassana plans her coronation immediately and has it after nine days. All the servants in the Red Keep are dismissed as Cassana does not trust them. She had bought her own. A feast is held in honor of her brave troops and her coronation as Queen. Despite the revelry Cassana's mind is on how to punish her enemies and her next move. Does she march across land and attack that fool Walder Frey? How should she deal with Petyr Baelish and his wife Lysa Arryn. Or should she head North by sea and deal with Roose Bolton.

The feast lasts two days and then it is back to business on the fourth. Cassana's first decree is to offer work to the people of the city. Jobs are offered to build a new drainage system for the entire city. She also creates work crews to clean up Flea Bottom and all other city eye soars. Jobs are offered for fishing and a new City Watch. Cassana hand picks two thousand of her own troops to serve as City Watch. Her goal is have four thousand. She also has plans to educate the poor and teach them to read and write.

Food from the Reach is flowing into the city and people are eating two meals a day. Now it is time to deal with her enemies and allies. She summons a woman to her solar by the name of Shae. "So you are Shae…They said you were beautiful…"

Shae had bowed, "Is that all they say Your Grace?"

"I don't concern myself with gossip only facts…Do you love my Uncle Tyrion Lannister…"

"Yes I do…"

"And do you wish to be his wife?"

"If he asked me…Yes…"

"Shae I love my Uncle…He has been through a lot in his life and few people have shown him love and kindness…He was born a Dwarf, but he was also born into a powerful family…That being said I am going to give you a dowry of 100,000 in gold…I am also going to give you Handmaidens and a Septa to teach you how to be a lady and to run a household…I know that you come from humble beginnings…and being waited on hand and foot will not be comfortable…There will also be fittings for dresses and shoes…"

"Thank you your Grace…"

"Not so fast…A word of warning…If you ever break my Uncle's heart or cheat on him with other men I will have tied hand and foot to four strong young horses and I will watch in delight as they rip you apart…"

"Your Grace believe me when I say I love Tyrion Lannister and I would rather die than hurt him…"

She nods, "I believe you…Dismissed…" Next she summons Tyrion, "Uncle…" Cassana gets up and walks around the desk to hug him before he has time to bow.

"Being Queen suits you…"

She is wearing a green a gold dress, the top has a light armor piece over it."I had a talk with Lady Shae…" She says pouring two drinks.

"Come now we both know she is no Lady…"

"For the moment…But when I finish with her she will be…"

She looks at him as she drinks from her goblet, "What do you mean by that?"

"Do you love this woman?"

"Yes I do…"

"I have given her a dowry of 100,000 gold Dragons, servants, a Septa to teach her how to be a high born wife…dresses etc…I am naming you Warden of the West and the Lord of Casterly Rock…Now can I count on you to keep the Western Lords in line?"

He nods, "I may be the smallest Lannister, but I am not to be underestimated…" They salute each other with their goblets and drink. Then Tyrion sets his down, "What are your intentions with Jaime, Tommen and Myrcella?"

She sighs, "For your sake…Jaime will be spared and sent to the wall with Tywin…You can have Tommen…Cersei and Joffrey will be executed publically…I have received a message from Doran Martell…He is sending Myrcella by ship…His son Trystan will accompany her…I am stripping her of the Baratheon name…If you wish to legitimize her then so be it…"

He sighs in relief, "Thank you…"

"For you and you alone…I do not make this decision lightly…Jaime…pushed a boy from the tower at Winterfell."

"It was ill done, but the boy did live…Now if you will excuse me I must go and propose to Shae…"

"Don't you want to be here when I tell Tywin who is the new Lord of Casterly Rock?" Tyrion smiles and both he and Cassana take great pleasure in his silent rage. Cassana sees Prince Oberyn to let him know what is happening. Next Cassana summons Olenna Tyrell, "I am not overly fond of my Lannister heritage, Lady Olenna, but there is one thing I got from my mother that I find useful and that is a great imagination when it comes to revenge…"

"You killed my grandson…You have killed my people…You have taken my home and gold …I say we are even…"

Cassana stops at the top of the stairs that lead to the dungeons, "No we are not even…You see the pirate you hired to kill me…He took me prisoner…He held me captive for six days…Three of those days I was unconscious…Two of them he raped me repeatedly…On the sixth day I escaped, but only after removing his cock…I left the bastard tied to his bed…I locked his men in the lower decks of the ship and set it afire…There screams as they died filled me such joy…Because of you I was violated and I asked myself…How can I repay the Queen of Thorns for her betrayal…" She looks at Olenna, "Why did you betray me?"

"I was playing the game of thrones…"

"You mean my brother Edric wasn't good enough for your granddaughter…I would have offered myself, but your grandson has a thing for men…" Cassana walks down the steps followed by twenty guards. They place Olenna in a cell. "This will be your home for the rest of your miserable life…" Across from Olenna's cell is a man. She looks at him and then the Goaler, "What is he in for again?"

"Theft, rape, and murder…Killed a man during the Battle of Blackwater, then he raped his wife…"

Cassana waves and they bring Margaery forward, "Grandmother!"

"Now you will know the horrors I endured by watching your Granddaughter suffer a fate worse than death…"

"No don't this…I am the one who betrayed you she is innocent…"

Cassana looks at the man, "Not for long…"

One of the soldiers points his spear at the man, "Back away…" He raises his hands and obeys. Then they shove Margaery into the cell.

"If you kill her we will cut your hands off and pluck your eyes out…Play nice…"

"Leave her in there for an hour and then have her removed, bathed and hand her over to the silent sisters…" Cassana orders as she walks away Margaery starts screaming.

"Margaery! No!" Is the last thing Cassana hears Olenna say accompanied by Margaery's pleas of help. Cassana goes to her solar and locks the door. She closes her eyes and calms herself. "I will not feel guilty!" She says. Later Cassana calls a meeting of her small council. "Let us begin…Maester Qyburn…"

"Ravens from Walder Frey…Congratulating you on your victories and asks that you continue to support him as Warden of the Riverlands…  
Cassana looks at the Blackfish who is present at the meeting, "Send a reply telling him that I confirm him as Warden of the Riverlands…"

"You promised me…"

She interrupts him, "I know what I promised Lord Tully…and I will keep that promise…I don't want Walder Frey to get it in his head to hire more sell-swords or send support to the Dragon Queen…I want him to relax into a sense of ease and comfort…Then I will pull the rug from under him so to speak…"

"These came from the Night's Watch Your Grace…"

Cassana reads them in silence, "Wildlings…The King beyond the wall and White Walkers…" She sits back and thinks as the message is passed around the table.

"If you head North our men will need winter clothing…" Master of Ships Lord Morrigen says.

Cassana looks at Qyburn, "That is being taken care of is it not?"

"Yes your Grace…"

"We sail North and reinforce the Watch…Then march south on Winterfell, from their we take the Twins and finally to Lannisport…We will sail the fleet in Lannisport to attack those shits on the Iron Islands…" She looks at Qyburn, "What of Lord Yohn Royce has he sent a reply?"

"He has accepted your offer…"

"And Petyr Baelish?"

"On his way with his new bride to bend the knee…"

CERSEI

"Where are taking me?" She demands to the guards who enter her room.

"You are to be executed…Bind her hands…"

"I am your Queen release me!"

"Shut up bitch!" He says slapping her.

"I want to see my daughter…" She screams as they drag her from the room and walk her through the palace. "Tell Cassana I want to see her…" They are joined by two men dragging Joffrey in chains. "Joffrey!"

"Mother! Mother…I don't want to die…"

The people are cheering and chanting, "Off with the Bastard King's head!"

A young girl is in the crowd, "Kill him! Kill him…He killed my baby! Her name was Barra you sick fuck!" The young woman screams looking up as Joffrey is forced to his knees first.

"Mother!"

"Be brave my son…"

"Joffrey formerly of House Baratheon Bastard of Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer…You are charged with ordering the murders of the innocent children of King's Landing…The unlawful execution of Lord Eddard Stark former Hand of the King and Warden of the North…By order of Queen Cassana Baratheon The Second of her name I sentence you to die…By beheading." He nods to the executioner.

"Mother save me!" He whimpers and the blade is bought down. Sansa and Arya are standing by watching.

As they remove the body and head of Joffrey Cersei is bought up next, "Cassana! Cassana! Tell my daughter I want to speak with her!" Cersei shouts. She looks around and spots Sansa and Arya. "Sansa…Please help me!" She just stares at Cersei, "I'm supposed to be killed by the Valoncar…I'm supposed to be killed by the Valoncar…"

She screams as the Lord Commander of the City Watch reads the charges, "Cersei Baratheon nee'Lannister…Former Queen of Westeros…You are hereby charged with treason and the murder of your King and husband the Late Robert Baratheon…You are charged with murdering his unborn heirs and conspiring with your own brother Ser Jaime Lannister…By the will of her Grace Queen Cassana Baratheon Second of her name Queen of the Andels and the First Men…Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms…Protector of the Realm…you are sentenced to die… by beheading…" He nods and the people cheer as her head hits the ground. Lancel Lannister is executed and so is all the remaining members of Joffrey's Kingsguard.

CASSANA

She sits on the Iron throne with her Queensguard present; six of them stand one on each side of the steps to the throne. Brienne stands beside the throne on Cassana left. Petyr Baelish had finally arrived in the Capitol with Lysa Arryn. There are Baratheon soldiers standing at attention to the left and right of the throne room. She smiles when the door opens and he starts walking across the floor hand and hand with Lysa Arryn.

"Your Grace…My wife and I have come to pledge our undying loyalty to you…May your reign be long…"

Cassana looks at Gendry who is standing beside Brienne and nods, "Seize them!" At his command four guards two to each take hold of them.

"What is the meaning of this…" Lysa asks.

"Your Grace…We have always been loyal to House Baratheon…Even in the face of threat from House Lannister…"

Cassana smiles, "I don't like you Baelish…I admire your ambition…But that is all…I never believed Jon Arryn died of natural causes…The man took care of himself…He wasn't a heavy drinker…And the only time he ate meat was on special occasions…Before Maester Pycell left the Capitol he informed me that you paid him to say that he died of natural causes…When I heard this I knew…I knew you had poisoned him…Then the Blackfish told me of how Lady Arryn has always been obsessed with you…That is when I realized that she was in on it as well…I mean the two of you played your parts perfectly…Lysa Arryn stealing away in grief…Blaming the Lannisters for Jon Arryn's death…"

Petyr falls to his knees, "Your Grace I swear on the seven…it was all her idea…"

"Petyr!" Lysa says in disbelief.

"It is true she has always been obsessed with me…It is true that I have always been ambitious…I married her to elevate myself beyond any who has come before me…"

"He's a liar…It was all his idea…The poison…The letter to my sister…Everything…Your Grace I am innocent…He raped me and said he would tell Lord Arryn that Robin was his and that I seduced him if I didn't cooperate…"

Cassana shakes her head and looks at Brienne. She shakes her head as well, "And then you betrayed Lord Eddard Stark…right here in this throne room. Why? Did you believe Catelyn Stark was going to run into your arms after her husband was dead…Lysa Arryn Baelish…Petyr Baelish, I Cassana Baratheon second of her name Queen of the Andels and the First Men…Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms…Protector of the Realm do hereby strip you of all titles and land…I sentence you Petyr Baelish to death…Lysa Arryn I sentence you to death as well…To be carried out immediately…Take them away…"

"Your grace! Your Grace!" Petyr calls as they take him away. I can be a powerful ally!"

"I am innocent!" Lysa keeps screaming.

Later Cassana meets privately with Brynden and informs him that she is placing under his command Five thousand men. Her Uncle Tyrion will lend him another five thousand and help him win back the Riverlands; while she sails North. "Thank you your grace…"

"When the Riverlands are yours again you will swear fealty to me...as we agreed…"

"As we agreed…"

PART 2. PEACE AND WAR

Before leaving for the North, Cassana visits the Sept of Baelor to pray alone. When she is done she walks down the steps and is approached by the High Sparrow, "Your Grace may I have a word…"

The Queensguard blocks his path, "Let him by…"

"I am…"

"I know who you are they call you the High Sparrow…You have been helping the people of King's Landing…"

"Yes…I do as the gods bid me…I come before you because High Septon Quinton abuses his power…he commits sacrilege by visiting Flesh Houses…"

"I am aware of his extra-curricular activities…Which is why I have been secretly interviewing new Septons for his position…"

"Why not one such as myself…I know the people and their needs…I can give them the true experience of the faith…I know the seven pointed Star like the back of my hand…"

Cassana smiles, "I know all about you High Sparrow…You're a radical…And I cannot have a radical in such a position of power…"

"Tell me Your Grace do you know the seven pointed Star…Does the will of the gods beat within your heart…"

She smiles and looks out at people standing off watching. "How about the power of the gods…" Cassana's hair starts blowing and the ends flicker with lightening. Her eyes light up like fire beacons and lightening dances across her body. The High Sparrow steps back as she displays her power, then it dispels, "I am the Storm Queen High Sparrow…I don't need you or the influence you think you have over the people…" As she walks by with her Queensguard, the people who witnessed the display of power drop to their knees.

"Was that wise?" Brienne asks as they walk towards the docks.

Cassana gestures her hand towards those bowing, "Look at their reaction and you tell me…" At the docks Gendry is waiting.

"I wish you would let me come with you…"

"I need you here…One day you will be Lord of Storm's End…You need to learn how to rule and well…Listen to your advisors and try not to start any wars while I am away…

He smiles, "I'll try not to…" Arya joins him and takes Gendry's hand, "Before you go…You should know that I asked Arya to marry me…and she said yes…"

Cassana smiles and hugs the both of them, "I am so happy…My family is growing again…We will have the biggest wedding the Seven Kingdoms has ever seen…"

"Come back safe…Storm Queen…" They interlock arms and Cassana boards her ship.

"Captain is the prisoners secure?"

"Yes Your Grace…Tywin Lannister and the others are secure…"

"Let us get under way…"

Cassana's fleet is five hundred ships carrying an army thirty thousand strong all Baratheons. Sansa and Arya are with her along with Shireen who wished to see the wall. They sail out of Blackwater Bay and up the east coast. By sunset the fleet is sailing past Dragonstone and turns north. They sail around Claw Island and into deep water. By day three Cassana's fleet is nearing the Fingers. When they reach the Bay of Seals the fleet turns towards the inland and Eastwatch By the Sea.

When Cassana arrives the castle is under siege by a group of Wildlings. "Lord Cole…Take a few prisoners…If they retreat let them go…"

"My Queen…" He says saluting.

Thousands of mounted Knights and soldiers disembark from the ships and storm the ill formed ranks of the Wildlings. Soon they retreat into the tree line heading North. "Your Grace welcome to Eastwatch…I am Cotter Pyke Commanding Ranger…"

"How many men do you have Commander?"

"Two hundred…"

"I will leave a thousand men and some supplies…"

"Thank you…Your Grace…"

"Has there been any word from Castle Black…"

"None for many days…The last message we received said that Lord Commander Mormont had been killed by mutineers…"

Four guards bring up Tywin Lannister and the prisoners, "These men have come to join the watch…If they try to desert kill them…"

Cassana stays one night in the King's now Queen's Chamber. She is the first ruler to visit the wall in centuries. The next day her army marches from Eastwatch on the North side of the wall. When they reach the Torches the army makes camp. The next day they move on, the march to Castle Black takes two weeks. A scout rides back towards Cassana.

"My Queen battle took place last night…I spotted someone from the Watch approaching the Wildling Camp alone…"

"Lord Cole spread the word…No one attacks unless they attack us…" Cassana has Brienne sound a horn and she approaches the edge of the Wildling Camp with the Queensguard and fifty men. "Lord Snow…It is good to see again…"

"And you Lady Cassana…"

"Boy!" Brienne says speaking up, "You are addressing the Queen of Westeros…"

"Forgive me your Grace it has been a long night…"

"I can imagine and what are you doing out here?"

"I came to…" He looks at the other man.

"He came to kill me…"

"And who are you?" Cassana asks looking at the other man from the back of her horse.

"Mance Rayder the King Beyond the Wall…"

Cassana looks at Jon, "And what do you think I should do with this man Lord Snow?"

"If I were you Your Grace…I would sit down and listen to what this man has to say…"

She dismounts her horse, "Lord Cole ride back to the army and tell them to stand down…Make camp on the other side of the wall…" She looks at Jon, "Can Castle Black hold all my men?"

"Depends how many do you have?"

"Over thirty thousand strong…Less than fifty thousand…"

"We can accommodate up to twenty perhaps…"

She looks at Cole, "Lord Cole make arrangements with the Chief Steward…See the men are fed…and send five thousand to stand the wall with the Brothers of the Watch…Reliefs every five hours…"

"Yes Your Grace…"

"Well King Mance show me to your tent…" She follows Mance and Jon with her Queensguard and fifty men. They are offered food and ale, "That is good ale…" Cassana says drinking from a cup, "I'll have more…"

"You aren't like any Queen I have ever heard of…Mance always said you southern women were too delegate and soft…Scared of ya own dam shadow…" The Lord of Bones says and looks at Brienne, "And this one…I swear if I didn't have a Spear Wife I'd take you woman…" Brienne's hand falls to her sword.

"No I am not one of those flowered up maidens who feints at the sight of blood…Neither is Brienne…Now your people attacked the wall…Why?"

"To get away from them with blue eyes…"

Cassana looks at Jon, "White Walkers…Wights are their foot soldiers…They can only be killed by Fire and Dragonglass…The Walkers are the worst…Fire doesn't affect them, but Samwell Tarly says he killed a Walker with Dragonglass…"

"What do you want Mance Rayder?"

"To get my people South of the wall before its too late…"

"They say you were once a Man of the Watch. Why should I trust a man who turned his back on his brothers…"

Mance laughs, "I was taken in by the Brothers of the Watch as a child…When I got older I learned where I came from and who my people really are…Tell me Queen of Westeros…When you learned that three of your mother's children were fathered by someone else did you show them mercy…"

"And how do you know about that?"

He takes a drink, "I was at Winterfell when Your father came to make Eddard Stark his Hand…I saw Robert's children and I saw you…I knew…You with those blue eyes and them with their green…"

"How did you get into Winterfell?" Brienne asks.

"I was disguised as a minstrel…"

Cassana nods, "I remember you…"

"So tell me Queen of the Seven Kingdoms…Is it betrayal if I go back to my own people? Or is it betrayal if I had stayed with the crows and slaughter them?"

She sighs and looks at Jon, "So Lord Snow what do think I should do…"

"Where fucked!" The Lord of Bones says.

"The White Walkers are real Your Grace…They are the true enemy…And every man, woman, and child they kill is a soldier in their army…We need to find common ground and fast…The Gift is unused…It is fertile land good for farming and hunting…They can settle it…if they help the Night's Watch defend the wall from the White Walkers…"

Cassana looks at Mance Rayder, "Well?"

He stares at the two of them in disbelief, "And I suppose we have to bend the knee…" The Lord of Bones says.

"We can work out the details…But no you will not have to bend the knee…In fact if you are agreeable and take the gift…You will govern yourselves…Any crimes committed by your people outside their lands will be dealt with severely…And as a show of good faith I will give you a full pardon Mance Rayder…To foster peace…"

"I'll be damned…" The Lord of Bones says.

"You are damned ya ugly fuck…" Mance replies causing Cassana to laugh loudly even Jon had to laugh.

"You Free Folk are an interesting people…" She stand up, "Come Lord Snow we must convince the Night's Watch to accept terms…"

"What if they say no?" Mance asks standing up.

"If they say no then I will find you land somewhere…Load all your people onto my ships and send them south…" Cassana, Jon, Brienne, and her guards leave the tent and mount their horses. There is a horse waiting for Jon. They ride for the Wall where her army is still marching through the tunnel. They stop so that she can pass. "It is good to see you again Jon…"

"And you Your Grace…"

Cassana gets settled in first in the tower of the Queen. Then she sees to her men and make sure they are settling in and finally she meets with the High Council of the Night's Watch. They do not take the news of making peace with the Wildlings well. "My Lords!" She yells in a booming voice silencing them. "I have never seen a White Walker…But I believe the stories I have been told…I have read the old legends…Men do not build a wall as this to keep out people…It was built against the White Walkers…You hate the Free Folk and they hate you back…Both sides are guilty of killing the other…You may not like it, but we need them…They have fought the true enemy same as you…Your brothers died out their fighting those things at the Fist of the First Men…Honor their memory and do what is right…

Allow the Free Folk to settle the Gift…Make peace with them against the true enemy…"

Janos Slynt stands up, "And will you make peace with the Dragon Queen when she comes?"

"If I must to defeat the White Walkers…Yes…"

Maester Aemon clears his throat, "Queen Cassana has come to our aid…If she in her wisdom believes this is the right course of action then we the Night's Watch must find the strength to see it through…It will be hard to trust on both sides…But for the greater good it must be done…"

"Such a decision should be made by the Lord Commander…It is time we chose a new Lord Commander…" Everyone turns their head to look at Ser Alliser Thorne. He is leaning on a crutch his battle wounds not completely healed.

"Acting Lord Commander Thorne…You should be resting…"

With help he crosses the floor and sits down at the high table, "I'll rest when I'm dead…For nigh twenty years I have served the Night's Watch…and I'll fall on my sword before I make peace with those animals…"

"And things were going so well…" Brienne says to Cassana.

Later Cassana is in her solar writing a pardon for Mance Rayder. Shireen is there in the corner reading silently. There is knock, "Enter…"

"Samwell Tarly to see your Grace…" Ser Harold Swann says.

"Thank you Ser Harold leave us…"

"Your Grace…"

"Please sit down…" She waits until he is seated. "I am told that you killed a white walker…"

"Yes…with a dagger made of Dragonglass…"

"Dragonglass!" Cassana and Sam look at Shireen.

"Yes…"

"Samwell Tarly my cousin Princess Shireen Baratheon…"

"Nice to meet you Princess…"

She stands up and walks over to them, "You know there is mountain of Dragonglass buried under Dragonstone…"

Cassana smiles, "And how do you know that?"

"Patchface told me…His words were…A mountain of glass chip it away oh see how it slays…The dead things will howl…oh how they will screech…Then on one of my adventures I found a cave with drawings and obsidian rock…" She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a piece. "See…I showed it to Maester Cressen…He told me it was Dragonglass…"

"We can make weapons out of it to kill the White Walkers…" Sam says taking the rock.

Cassana sends a Raven to Gendry for him to send some men to Dragonstone to mine the Dragonglass and make weapons of it. "You wanted to see me Your Grace?" Jon asks entering her solar.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes I have…"

"Jon…do you like it here?"

He nods, "Iis a hardship ,but endure…"

"And if I offered to legitimize you and asked you to be my husband…" She walks up to him.

"I have sworn an oath to the Watch…"

"And what if Thorn wins…He will make your life a living hell…Come with me…Be with me…" She kisses him.

"Your Grace please…"

She touches him and soon he starts to kiss and fondle Cassana, but he backs away. "I'm sorry…"

"What is it?"

"During my time with the Free Folk I loved a woman…Ygritte…"

"Oh…where is she?"

"Dead! She died in my arms…Look you are beautiful and I want you…But I swore an oath and I don't want any bastards…"

She walks up to him and kisses him again, "We don't have to make any bastards…Look…My first time with a man…I was forced…The bastard raped me…"

"I am so sorry…"

"Don't be he is dead…Make love to me…I want to know romance…I want to know physical love…"

Slowly they undress each other and they both look upon their naked battle scarred bodies. A few times Cassana flinches at his touch, but she steels herself and tells him it is alright. They make love on the floor. Two days later the votes are cast and Jon Snow is made Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. "Lord Commander…" She says flirtatiously.

"Your Grace…"

She is disappointed by his tone, "Right! You wanted to see me…"

"Yes…Mance Rayder says many of his people fled to Hard Home when they saw your army approaching…I was wondering if I could use some of your ships to transport them back south…He and I will be heading up there…"

"Of course whatever you need…" She takes a step closer, but Olly Jon's Steward is present, "Jon…be careful of Alliser Thorn. I have been in many battles. I know an enemy when I see one…" She looks at Olly, "Keep your friends close…And your Direwolf Ghost…closer…Sleep with a sword at your side…"

"I will…"

Jon offers his hand and Cassana laughs, "Is that what we are doing now?" They interlock arms and she leaves. A few hours later Cassana's army marches out of Castle Black. She had offered Gilly and her baby sanctuary, but Gilly wanted to stay with Sam.

WINTERFELL

Roose Bolton stands over a map with his son Ramsey Bolton, "We are royally fucked." Ramsey says.

"Your assessment of our situation is amazing…"

"The Karstarks, the Umbers, and the Manderlys have the largest armies…"

"And no will come to our aid…"

"What if we fled south My Lord to Walder Frey…" Ser Panner suggests.

"Run! Father give me fifty men…"

He looks at Ramsey, "To do what?"

"We know these lands better than anyone…The snows have started…It will be easy to infiltrate her camp and destroy her food supplies…Her men will starve and freeze…"

He places his hands on Ramsey's shoulders, "You have proven yourself time and time again…Go and do not fail…"

CASSANA'S ARMY

After three days of marching they stop to camp and rest. A Snow storm begins on the fourth day, but Cassana creates a wind to blow the storm west towards the sea. She had been trying to manipulate the weather in the North, but all she could do is summon rain, wind, and lightening. Cassana is in a private training arena with four members of her Queensguard. All four surround her; Cassana fights one then she moves on to the next and so on.

"My Queen!" The guards bow and step back.

"Yes what is it?" Cassana follows the man through the camp to an area where they are holding seven men.

"We caught them trying to sneak into our camp…" He grabs a young boy by the hair, "This one is Ramsey Snow…"

"Bolton I am legitimized…" He looks at Cassana, "Dam you are beautiful…"

Cassana smiles, "Ramsey Bolton…The words of your House are; Our Blades are Sharp…Give him his sword…"

"You sure you want to do this?" Ramsey asks.

"My Queen allow me…" Ser Harold says.

"Step back and do not interfere…"

"You have a Valyrian sword that's not fair…"

Cassana throws him her sword, "Ser Harold your sword…" He hands her his sword Black Swann. With a roar Ramsey charges Cassana trying to end the match quickly. She clips him and down he goes. Ramsey is slow to get up, when he does his face is full of snow and his nose is bloody.

"Just so you know I like if rough…"

They charge each other at the same time, their swords raised above their heads. As they battle back and forth Ramsey looks for an opening, while Cassana toys with him as she is the better swordsman. Eventually she disarms him and slashes Ramsey across the chest. Then she beheads him and stabs her sword into his severed head. She raises the head high and her people cheer.

The next day Cassana's army moves on to Winterfell and arrives three days later. In all it took two weeks to reach the hill top castle. Sansa and Arya show Cassana's forces a secret way into Winterfell. The passage goes up into the family crypts. Disguised as Bolton men the castle is infiltrated then the Hunter's gate and the gate to the godswood are opened. Within two hours the castle is taken and Roose Bolton is captured alive.

"You will answer Lord Bolton for betraying our Brother and Mother…" Arya says standing over him.

"Your Grace…Look what we found in the Kennels…"

"My name is Reek…" The man keeps saying as he is dragged up to them.

"Theon Greyjoy…" Sansa says.

"What did they do to him?" Brienne asks.

A feast is held and Ravens are sent out to all the Lords of the North. The next day Cassana names Sansa Wardeness of the North. Two days later Cassana's army marches south towards the Riverlands. The trip takes seventeen days to reach the Twins. When they arrive Brynden the Blackfish has taken the castle. In addition Edmure Tully is alive and well. Walder Frey had been holding him prisoner. A feast is held and Cassana reinstates Edmure as Warden of the Riverlands. "I Edmure Tully swear to rule the Riverlands in the name of my Queen Cassana Baratheon…Second of her Name…The Storm Queen of the Andels and the First Men…Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms…Protector of the Realm…May her Reign be long…" The next day Cassana marches to Lannisport where she intends to sail the Lannister Fleet to the Iron Isles and teach them the lesson her father did.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14. EURON GREYJOY

THE RED KEEP

When Cassana returns to the Capitol via ship Lord Davos is waiting with the Golden Company. A sell-sword army twenty thousand strong; she has an open contract with them. They had been paid a hundred thousand pieces of gold and will receive a regular monthly pay for as long as they are in service. Upon termination of contract Cassana must pay two hundred and fifty thousand gold Dragons.

"You have done well Lord Davos…"

"Thank you your Grace..."

"Any word on the Dragonqueen…"

"Trouble with the Masters of Volantis, Yunkai, Astapor, and other free cities…They are amassing an army against her…"

"Then the masters of the East may finish her for us…"

"Possibly, but she still has three Dragons…I wouldn't count her out yet…"

Cassana agrees with his assessment and she is of the opinion that Daenarys will prevail in a war with the Masters of the East, but Cassana knows all there is to know about Dragons as her Uncle Tyrion got her interested in the subject.

EURON

He is known as the Crows Eye because of his missing eye and tendency to say anything. Many consider him to be a mad man. Euron had been sent into exile by his brother Balon Greyjoy. Euron was always an outcast among his brothers and the exile only deepened the rift between them. Euron did not believe in the Drowned god as other Iron Born do. He believes in himself and is very arrogant. When he was forced into exile he swore he would return.

His ship is known as the Crow's Eye, a ship that he had built by the ship masters of Braavos in the style of the Iron Born. Euron is well traveled having been many different places and had seen many wondrous things in the world. "My frends…It is time for me to sail home…" He announces to the loyal crew of the Crow's Eye. "We sail East…Beyond the Jade Sea…"

"No man or crew has ever sailed beyond those waters Captain…":

"I know we will be the first…"

He stockpiles his ship with stolen booty from merchant ships and food from uninhabited islands. Then he sails East, on and on they go until they pass the Shadowlands and Island of Ashai. When they leave the high mountains of the Shadowlands they enter a large body of water. It expands in every direction and there is no land in sight.

The days become weeks, and the weeks become a month. To keep food high the men do a lot of fishing everyday dragging fishing nets. The fresh water must be rationed to a half a cup a day. They also ration the wine and rum. Most days there is no wind and oars are deployed. "Land Ho!" The man in the crow's nest screams. Euron stands on the deck of his ship with a spyglass.

"I never thought we would make it captain…"

"I never doubted…"

"Do you recognize where we are?"

"Aye I do…Helmsman turn south…We are more North than I would like to be…That is Bear Island in the distance…" They go ashore at Sea Dragon Point to get fresh water, before sailing South. Eight days later they arrive at the Iron Isles. Euron frowns as he sees the wrecks of ships in the water. There is debris from some great battle. As he sails between the Islands it becomes apparent what happened, an invasion from the mainland.

When his ship reaches Pyke the castle is in ruins and there are three bodies impaled on long poles. One is Balon Greyjoy, the second is the Damphair, and the other is a woman. The village of Pyke is also in ruins, but there are people salvaging wood. Euron goes ashore with five men. "You what happened here?"

The man looks at him, "The Storm Queen…that's what the fuck happened…"

"Cassana Baratheon…" Euron whispers, he had heard tales of the Storm Queen from afar. "Why did she attack the Iron Isles?"

The man looks at him, "You Iron Born?"

"Euron Crow's Eye…"

"I know that name…I don't know all the details mind ya…Where do I begin? Well Theon Greyjoy returns home and asks his father to help the Young Wolf in his war against the Lannisters…Old Balon Greyjoy get's it in his head to declare himself King…"

"The War of the five Kings they call it…" Another man says speaking up.

"I'm telling the fucking story! Yeah so Balon attacks the North…His daughter Yara Greyjoy takes Moat Cailin...His idiot son decides to take Winterfell…He was captured by the Boltons, tortured…Eventually we were driven from the North…Yara Greyjoy tried to rescue Theon…I went with her…He was a broken man…Less than a man…A few weeks ago it started raining…for three days the wind, rain, and lightening pounded the Iron Isles…Ships were cut in half by lightening it was a storm like no other…After it ended the Storm Queen came…She took Pyke and killed Balon and his daughter…Then she burned castle Pyke to the ground…using Wild Fire…Victarion Greyjoy died fighting the bitch over there…" He points, "She stabbed him with her lightening sword…and roasted poor Victarion while he was impaled on the blade…She warned us that if we ever rebelled against her again or any of those who followed her on the Iron throne she would cleanse the Iron Isles of all Iron Born…the Reader Rodrick Harlaw was made Warden of the Iron Isles…"

"What are you men doing here…" Euron's First mate asks.

"Salvaging what we can…We were commanded by that bitch to build a fleet of a thousand ships…Five hundred are to go to her for her royal navy…The rest are for us to keep…"

"Keep building…Better days are coming and we will be avenged…" Euron spends the next few days traveling from Island to Island trying to convince the Lords to name him King. "Rodrick Harlaw…" Euron says entering his solar.

"Euron's Crow's Eye…I had a feeling you might show up…"

"I hear you are a puppet to the Storm Queen…Warden of the Iron Isles…"

"I am Warden of the Iron Isles and I seem to recall you were sent into exile…"

"And now I am back…I have the support of many Iron Born Lords and Captains…"

"And now you want my support…Of this I can say about the Iron Born…We are a consistent lot…But I nor any of my people will have anything to do with this folly…I have lost enough…"

"You coward…You would rather serve and keep your head in a book than fight…"

"Call me what you will…but I stand by what I have said…"

"The world can be ours all we have to do is join the Dragon Queen…"

"Ah another legend come to life…The world will burn when these two Queens go to war…And I stand by what I said…"

Euron leaves Harlaw in peace, but is able to muster an army eighteen thousand strong. It takes the Iron Born, three months to build a fleet of a thousand ships. Euron divides his fighters among the ships and sets sail.

LANNISPORT

Tyrion is on top of the world, his wife Lady Shae Lannister is expecting their first child. He had been working very diligently to cement his power over the Westerlands. His biggest challenge was finding a new source of gold since the mines had dried up. After months of searching, his men found a huge gold deposit in the mountains not far from Casterly Rock. Tyrion commissions the building of a military outpost to guard the mine and the workers.

He also starts several business ventures to bring a steady flow of gold into his vaults. Not long after Tommen kills himself by jumping from his window room. The death of his mother and the news that Jaime is his father was too much to bare.

Myrcella had gone back to Dorne as Myrcella Lannister to marry Prince Trystan. The sun is setting and everyone is winding down for the day. Then a flaming projectile flies from the sea and hits a building. The bells start ringing as the ship which everyone believed was a merchant ship starts firing on the city. The city comes to life as more ships arrive in the harbor and begin bombarding the city of Lannisport. The fleet of Lannisport is in docked and is once again destroyed by the Iron Born fleet.

Tyrion makes his way to the tower in Casterly Rock and stares at the bay, "Fucking Iron Born didn't learn their lesson…" Tyrion looks to his left, "Maester Hyn, send a raven to King's Landing telling the Queen of this…"

"Right away my Lord…" The bombardment lasts all night, then the Iron Born sail west away from the coastline. Tyrion rides through the city assessing the damage with the Maester, his Uncle Kevin is riding beside him as well. "Send Ravens to all my banners to send aide to Lannisport…Food, clothes, medicine…"

"Yes My Lord…"

A man rides up on a horse, he is an assistant to Maester Hyn, "My Lord…Maester Hyn a Raven just arrived from Harlaw…"

Tyrion takes the message and reads in silence, "What does it say nephew?" Kevin asks.

"The Reader says that Euron Greyjoy is back and that he is calling himself the King of the Iron Isles…"

"If I were Euron Greyjoy I would join up with the Dragon Queen…"

Tyrion nods, "So would I Uncle…"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15. DAENARYS TARGARYEN

Daenarys stands on the balcony of her room in the pyramid thinking about everything she had gone through to arrive at this moment. The abuse at the hands of her brother Viserys. Her marriage to Khal Drogo whom she eventually fell in love with. All the people sent to assassinate her. Then losing Khal Drogo to a witch's trick. From her deception Daenarys was able to hatch three petrified Dragon eggs. She wondered the desert until she came upon the city of Qarth. In Qarth she was betrayed by Xaro Xoan Daxos and almost trapped by the warlocks of the House of Undying. Daenarys overcame all that and became the Queen of Qarth. then she sails to Astapor where Ser Barristan Selmy saves her life and Dany gains the Unsullied army; eight thousand strong.

She leaves Astapor and marches on the city of Yunkai, where she gains the second sons as an ally. With the Second Sons and the Unsullied Daenarys Targaryen;s army now numbers 10,000 strong. From Yunkai she marches on the city of Meereen and liberates the slaves. It is in Meereen that Daenarys decides to stay and learn to rule. At her side she has Asher Forrester, Lord Varys former Master of Whispers to King Robert, Grey Worm commander of the Unsullied, Missandei her adviser and interpreter; and Daario Neharis commander of the Second Sons.

Despite all of her accomplishments Daenarys longs for her Strong Bear Ser Jorah Mormont. Often referred to as Jorah the Andel. Jorah had been a trusted advisor, but he had also been a spy for King Robert. When Daenarys found out she banished him with a heavy heart. Despite the pain of death on his life if he remained faithful to Daenarys and saved her life on three different occasions. He also traveled to the city of Vaes Dothrak, where Daenarys won the loyalty of the Dothraki. Jorah had contracted Grey Scale and she commanded him to go and find a cure to the disease. It wasn't until after he left that Dany realized she was in love with him.

She hoped with all her heart that he would find a cure and return to her. When he did she planned to let him know of her love for him. "Your Grace it is time..." Missandei says joining her on the balcony.

The two women walk to the council room where Varys, Daario, Grey Worm, Asher, and the Dothraki commander Meko are waiting. "Let us begin..." Dany says.

"We do not have enough ships to carry the entire army across the sea..." Varys says.

"We can get the entire army across the sea we would just have to make several trips..." Daario says.

"I would not want to do that...Ships can be lost along with supplies and men..." Asher says.

"I agree with Lord Asher...I would rather get the army to Dragonston all at once..."

"Our only other option would be to build the ships..." Varys says, "And that would take time..."

"What of the Dornish?" Dany asks. "Can they send us ships?"

Before Varys can answer the bells start ringing. An Unsullied enters and whispers to Grey Worm. He looks at Daenarys, "Ships my Queen...A thousand ships are approaching the city...They are flying peace banners..."

Everyone leaves the council room and heads for the roof. "Iron Born!" Lord Varys says.

"House Greyjoy..." Asher says.

("Do not trust the Cracken...") Quiathe's words echo in Daenarys' mind. She had met the masked seer in Qarth and had been given a prophecy about, warlocks, Crackens, Spiders (Varys), Bears (Ser Jorah), and Wolves. She was not to trust warlocks, Harpies, and Crackens, ("Use the Cracken to get what you want and when the time comes destroy him...")

"Bring their leader to the throne room I will see him there..." Daenarys commands. She wished Quiathe hadn't left her side. She could use her council especially about Jorah's condition. "Lord Varys..." The others walk on and give them privacy.

"Your Grace..."

"I need you to find someone for me..."

"Who?"

"The Masked woman...Quiathe..."

"I will do my best your grace..." Daenarys sits on the throne at the top of the steps as Euron Greyjoy is ushered before her.

"You stand before Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen...Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea...The Unburnt Mother of Dragons...Breaker of Chains...Ruler of Dragon's Bay...Empress of the East...The rightful heir to the Iron Throne...Queen of the Seven Kingdoms...Protector of the Realm..."

He bows, "Euron Crow's Eye...King of the Iron Isles...Master of the Seven Seas...A living god among men..."

Daenarys smiles at his titles, his rough, scruffy looks, "I do not recall a King of the Iron Isles...Before my father or after..." She looks at Varys, "Lord Varys is there a King of the Iron Isles?"

"No Your Grace..."

"Oh but I am a KIng...I united the Lords of the Iron Islands under me...You need ships...I am in need of a good woman...A Queen...A King needs a Queen...and a Queen needs a King...Our children will rule the world..."

"You are quit arrogant..."

"Confident also...Women love confident men...You need allies...and ships...I bring numbers to add to your army...I bring ships to carry your army..."

"But only if I marry you..."

"You are going to marry someone when you cross the Narrow Sea may as well be me..."

"I will consider your offer in the meantime you are my guest..." She privately meets with her advisers and later convinces Euron that she will marry him after her enemies are defeated. He protests at first and even threatens to leave, but eventually he agrees to her terms. After a week of loading supplies, horses, and men aboard ship the fleet sets sail for Dragonstone. The ships sail through Dragon's Bay to the Gulf of Grief and around the broken lands of Volyria. They stop in Volantis to restock the ships as Volantis has surrendered to Queen Daenarys after the army was defeated.

After two days in Volantis the fleet sails up the coast in between Lys and the Disputed Lands towards the Step Stones. entering the Narrow Sea. Ships break away from the fleet and sail towards Sunspear to give word to the Dornish of Daenarys' arrival. after two months at sea they finally make it to Dragonstone.

DRAGONSTONE

The ancient fortress had been built by Aegon the Conqueror long ago. From Dragonstone he launched his invasion of Westeros uniting the seven Kingdoms under his House. Fire and Blood are the words of House Targaryen and they live in Daenarys Targaryen. When she needs to be she is ruthless, kind, merciless, gentle, strong, and compasionate. A fierce woman to be be respected. Her Dragons fly overhead and circle the castle like it is a long lost home of theirs.

During the trip Euron had been insufferable, always making sexual comments towards Daenarys. Always trying to get her into his bed. She was tempted on more than one occasion to feed the lout to her Dragons. ("You will know when he has outlived his usefulness...") Once again Quiathe's words echo in her mind. Varys had not been successful in finding her.

"We should attack now!" Euron says in the map room with Daenarys and her advisers.

"And I say we need information..." Asher argues.

"I agree allow me to get in contact with my little birds and spiders..." Varys says.

"How long will that take?" Missandei asks.

"A few weeks to a month..."

"And while we wait the Storm Queen grows more powerful...She who makes the first move in war gains the upper hand..."

Daenarys turns away from them, "Grey Worm...What do you say?"

"I say we wait my Queen...A fool who rushes in will certainly die...But while we wait we prepare..."

She nods, "Right...Send the Unsullied to Dorne...They can aid the Dornish in a land attack..."

SER JORAH

After leaving Queen Daenarys to find a cure Ser Jorah was found by Quiathe, "If it is a cure you wish you must travel to Old Town and seek out the Maesters. They can help you..."

So he boarded a merchant ship in Yunkai and sailed with them to Old Town and the citadel of the Maesters. Upon arriving Jorah is placed in the infectious disease ward. He placed alone in a room and given three meals a day. Because Jorah is of Noble birth he is given more and allowed more liberties in his room. He sits in his room and hears the meal cart coming up the hallway. He needs news of some kind. When the young man places the bowl of stew he grabs his arm. "Has she come?"

"Who?"

"The Dragon Queen...Daenarys Targaryen...Has she come?" 

"I don't know Ser..."

"When you here something come and tell me..." Five days later the young man speaks to Jorah.

"Ser..."

"Yes..."

"She is here on Dragonstone...Daenarys Targaryen..."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16. WAR OF THE STORM AND DRAGON QUEENS

 **KING'S LANDING**

As usual Cassana is in the training yard, today she is surrounded by four men. They attack at the same time, but Cassana, blocks right, kicks to her left and as the man stumbles backwards, she throws the man she blocked into the man behind her. as they fall into a tangled mess Cassana attacks the man in front of her. She rains a series of blows and smashes him on the head. "Dead!" The Man at Arms declares. The man she kicked has recovered.

"Your Grace!" Maester Qyburn says walking up to them. He bows, "Our scout ships have spotted the Dragon Queen's fleet...They are at Dragonstone..."

"Convene my small council and summon Lord Strickland as well..." Cassana, Qyburn, Brienne, and Arya arrive first then one by one the others show up. "The time has come Lord Strickland for you and your men to earn the gold I've been paying you..."

"Where would you have us go?"

"To Dorne and invade..." There is a map on the table, "You will march your army to Blackhaven and take the castle...I will join you after I have sailed on Dragonstone..." Cassana dismisses everyone after they discuss supply lines and other war subjects. Then she goes to her room to dress in her armor. Then she with Brienne and the Knights of the Queen's Guard go to the docks and board a ship. Ten ships set sail from King's Landing and head Northeast. Two miles from the Island fortress Cassana walks onto the deck of the ship. Her hair starts blowing and bolts of lightening fly off the edges. Her eyes glow as clouds gather in the sky and the rain starts to fall.

 **DRAGONSTONE - DAENARYS**

It starts to get dark and the wind kicks up, "Where is this coming from?" Daenarys asks walking to the opening in the map room.

"It's her she is here..." Lord Varys declares.

They watch from the map room as ships are overturned by strong winds. Lightening flashes in the sky, then suddenly a bolt of lightening strikes an Iron Born ship splitting in half. Another bolt hits the main mast of Euron's flagship. The next bolt goes through the ship, ricochets off the water and splits into four bolts striking four ships. The wind is too strong for the Dragons to fly so they land beside the castle. With every lightening strike and roll of thunder the Dragons roar. The Iron Born themselves had decided to remain aboard their ships as it is like home to them.

"My men..." Euron whispers as their cries echo across the water.

"I am so sorry..." Daenarys says.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He turns to face her, "I told you this would happen! I told you to strike first, but you would not listen to me..." He points at Varys, "Instead you listen to this fat Eunuch who is not even a real man..."

"Lower your tone You address your Queen..." Asher says.

"Queen! Ha! Some Queen...Now you will marry me woman...You will marry me and I will assume the mantle of King..."

"Grey Worm...Kill this fool..." Daenarys commands.

"Come on you cockless little shit..."

Grey Worm draws his sword and attacks, but Euron blocks and tries to hold his own. Euron has skill, but Grey Worm is faster and draws blood first. The duel ends after Grey Worm slashes Euron across the throat killing him. The storm lasts another three hours before it stops.

Daenarys has his body fed to her Dragons, "We lost over eight hundred ships." Asher says, "Most of them were Iron Born..."

"How many do we have left?"

A hundred and eight Iron Born and their crews...Two hundred and fifteen of our own ships...The three hundred ships we sent to Dorne have not returned yet..."

"I must strike back at her and with my Dragons..."

"You can't attack King's Landing...You burn the city with Dragonfire and the people will hate you..." Varys says speaking up.

"I'm not going to attack King's Landing...Yet..." She forcefully replies.

When the scout ships return Daenarys mounts Drogon, then she and the other two Dragons fly on Storm Ends and set the ancient castle ablaze. When the fire attack is done the castle is much like Harrenhal, with melted stone, burned timbers, and blown out walls.

 **CASSANA**

She tried to hit the castle with lightening, but the old spells woven into the stones protect Dragonstone. When the majority Iron Born ships are destroyed Cassana ends her attacks and sails back to King's Landing. The heavy rains follow her ships to keep the Dragons from retaliating. When the fleet reaches the shoreline near the King's Wood Cassana marches across land to Haystack Hall where a large army is gathering.

From Haystack Hall she marches towards the Dornish Marches with 30,000 troops. When Cassana arrives at Blackhaven the last castle loyal to House Baratheon before entering the Dornish Marches the Golden Company is there resting from their long march.

"The Dragon Queen destroyed Storm's End with her Dragons..." Lady Esmerelda Dondarrion says in the main hall of his castle. She is the sister of Lord Beric Dondarrion and acting ruler of the castle

"Retaliation for destroying the Iron Born fleet..." Gendry says.

"Right..." She looks at Strickland, "Your men will fight in the vanguard..."

"Vanguard are not...My men will not charge a Dragon..."

"The Dragons will not be a problem...Trust me."

"If you have a plan then perhaps you should share it with all of us..."

"When I am ready...The Spider has ears everywhere..."

Fifty thousand troops march out from Blackhaven the next day. The trip is long, but moral is high and then men sing war songs as they go along. When they reach castle Wyl Cassana unleashes lightening from her hands and brings down the wall and main gate. Her army storms in and kills everyone except the children. She places the boys on ships to be sent to the wall and the girls to the Silent Sisters. A few days later Cassana marches up the Boneway to Kingsgrave where a Dornish army is gathering.

"How many?" she asks.

"Forty thousand strong your Grace..."

"And the Dragon Queen?"

"No sign of her..." Three days after arriving the two armies face off against one another. Cassana sits on her horse in the vanguard with Gendry, Brienne, Strickland, Warren Till, and the Queen's Guard.

Cassana looks at Gendry, "Whose commanding their forces?"

"Lord Anders Yronwood..."

"Let's test their metal...Heavy Calvary full attack..."

Strickland signals the Calvary commanders, then he urges his horse into a trot. The rest follow him into a full head on attack. Arrows fly from the enemy and eat through the ranks of horses and men. Cassana watches as her Calvary smashes through a wall of spears. Many horses and soldiers are killed. Then Cassana orders the Elephants in as the enemy sends its Calvary into a pincer attack. The enemy front lines are pushed back while Cassana's Elephants and archers rout the Calvary counter attack.

She looks at her infantry forces and signals with her hand, "Forward!" As soon as her infantry starts to take the battlefield a retreat is sounded.

Strickland rides up on his horse covered in blood and mud, "The enemy is retreating my Queen...Do we pursue?"

"No let them go...Hold position and make camp..."

 **YRONWOOD**

Daenarys arrives at Yronwood with the rest of her army. "Our first encounter with the Storm Queen did not go well..." Prince Oberyn says. "We wanted to keep the army in tact that is why we called for a retreat..."

"How many does she have in the feild?"

"Fifty thousand..."

With arrival of the Dothraki, Daenarys' army numbers over 100,000 strong not including the men they lost in the first battle. "How many men did you lose?" Asher asks.

"Fewer than eight thousand..."

Asher points at the map, "We could cross the river and try to flank her from the rear..."

"She has scouts watching the river..." Anders says, but his voice is drowned out by a whistling sound. Then there is a huge green explosion. There are enemy ships on the river firing jars of wild fire at the castle and villages around it.

"Protect the Queen!" Prince Oberyn screams

Daenarys rushes to her Dragons and climbs onto Drogon's back. She commands the Dragon to fly and the other two Dragons follow them into the air. When she spots the ships on the river she urges Drogon to dive on them. **_"Dracarys!"_** Drogon blasts one of the ships with fire from his mouth. The ships explodes and the debris hits the other ships setting them on fire. A few ships try to escape, but Rhaegal and Viserion chase them down and set them on fire.

After the attack Daenarys orders half her army to cross the river, but Cassana's army has already marched on.

 **CASSANA**

Cassana turns her forces back up the Boneway and through the Marshes to the Prince's Pass. Then she attacks Vulture's Roost and takes the castle after six days of fighting. "We wait here..." She commands walking through the halls as the Baratheon banners are placed over the Porter banners. "...I want men on duty at all times...Three watch shifts."

"Yes your Grace..." Gendry replies.

"I want scouts sent as far as Blackmont and spotters in the mountains..."

"Yes Your Grace..."

So far Cassana is winning the war. The ships she sent to bombard Yronwood were merchant ships she bought and converted to war galleys, so her fleet only suffered a loss in man power and wildfire. Cassana keeps the Wildfire traveling from castle to castle just in case Daenarys decides to attack her main forces with her Dragons. Three weeks pass before the enemy arrives at the castle to fight. This time Daenarys is with them and she has her three Dragons. Cassana's forces are divided into three groups; the one to the far left is arrayed with the Elephants in the Vanguard, infantry next, Archers, Calvary and finally the catapults and scorpions. The one in the center has the Infantry in the Vanguard, next is the horses, then the Elephants, Archers, and last scorpions and catapults. The one to the far right has catapults and scorpions in the vanguard followed by archers, infantry, and heavy Calvary; Horses then Elephants.

Cassana commands the center forces personally. With her army divided this way the enemy would have to divide its forces. Cassana waits for them to make the first move. After hours of waiting the Dothraki break away from main force and attack at full speed. At the same time Daenarys takes off on the black Dragon with the other two following. Cassana dismounts her horse and walks forward.

"Come to me you mad fuck..." She says just before the Dragons attack Cassana throws her hands up at the Dragons unleashing lightening from her hands. Meanwhile the scorpions fire at Daenarys and the black Dragon. The black Dragon shies away to avoid the projectiles while the other two Dragons are hit with lightening. The lightening doesn't kill them, but it does set their nervous systems on fire and drives them mad. They roar and screech in the air and fall from the sky. Rhaegal hits the ground in between the right and middle armies of Cassana's forces. The other Dragon strikes the trees and hits the ground. Almist immediately scorpions with chains and ropes attached are fired over the unconscious beasts pinning them to the ground.

Meanwhile the ground had been broken up and soaked in water. When the Dothraki charge their attack is halted by mud. Some horses break their legs, others fall to the side as horrible screeches fill the air. "ARCHERS! CATAPULTS! SCORPIONS! FIRE AT WILL!" Gendry screams. A hail of arrows and other projectiles are fired at the Dothraki decimating their ranks.

 **DAENARYS**

Daenarys watches in horror as her two Dragons, her children fall from the sky and hit the ground. Tears fall down her cheeks as the enemy pins them to the ground with chains and ropes. She loops around and tries to attack, but the wind starts to kick up and lightening is hurled at Drogon from the air and the ground. So she urges Drogon to fly south and looks back longingly at her captive children. When Daenarys lands food is bought for Drogon to keep him from going hunting. With a blank stare she dismounts Drogon and walks through the camp ignoring everything going on around her. When she enters the cmmand tent it goes quiet.

"My Queen..."

"Leave me! I wish to be alone..." Slowly everyone departs the tent, Missandei is the last to leave. She sits alone for many hours.

"Excuse me Your Grace..." Missandei says coming to the tent. She does not answer, "Lord Anders suggests we break camp and fall back to Skyreach..."

Daenarys looks at Missandei, "Missandei...do you think she will kill my Dragons?"

"I hope not your Grace..."

"Tell Lord Anders to send scouts and see what has become of my Dragons..."

"Yes My Queen..."

Many hours later the flap opens and in walks Jorah Mormont, "My Queen!"

Daenarys leaps up from her chair and into his arms, "My Bear! My Strong Bear..." She shocks him by giving him a kiss on the mouth.

"My Queen..."

"I love you Jorah the Andel..." She takes a few steps back, "I didn't realize it until after you left..."

He smiles, "You don't know how long I have waited to hear those words..."

"Did you find a cure..."

He laughs, "Perhaps you should have asked that before kissing me..." She smiles with teary eyes, "...Yes I found a cure. A young man named Samwell Tarly...He cured me of the Grey Scale..." She rushes into his arms, "I know...Lord Anders sent the scouts...Your Dragons are alive..."

She starts kissing him again and they start removing each others clothes. After they make love Daenarys summons her advisors. "Lord Varys..."

"My Queen..."

"Do you know of any secret passages into Casterly Rock?"

"I do actually...Why?"

"Ser Jorah has given me a most excellent idea..."

 **CASSANA**

"I say we kill them now!" Strickland yells in Cassana's command tent. "What if they get lose?"

"They won't!" She confidently replies, "As long as I shock them every two hours they will remain unconscious..."

"Why? Why won't you kill them?" Strickland asks.

Brienne's hand goes to her sword, "Be careful how address my Queen...You are not speaking to some lowly bar maid..."

"I mean no disrespect...Your Grace..."

"I am not offended...It is Brienne you had best not offend...As for the Dragons...She will want them back...I will use them to make her bend the knee...Then Westeros and Essos will be mine..."

"You play a dangerous game...and I want nothing more to do with this...I ask that you release me from contract..."

Cassana sighs, "Very well...Your men shall leave my camp peacefully and at night...The gold I promised upon termination of this contract is on a ship in King's Landing..." She looks at Gendry, "Lord Gendry send a Raven to King's Landing and tell them to sail for Braavos...Your gold will be deposited with the Iron Bank..."

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

Cassana stands up and as she does a light breeze blows through the tent, "You dare question my integrity Sir?"

He gulps, "No Your Grace..."

"Good now get out!"

"We cannot afford to lose the Golden Company...The Dragon Queen still commands a large army..." Ser Davos says.

She sighs, "Yes I know...Send Ravens to the Riverlands and the Vale...I will need their armies in the meantime while the Golden Company leaves we break camp and head back to Vulture's Roost..."

"And the Dragons?"

"Leave a large garrison with me and enough scorpions pointed at them...If she attacks her Dragons will die...But I doubt she will..."

When Night comes the Golden Company leaves for the Blackwater Rush where their ships are waiting to take them to Braavos. Ten thousand of Cassana's troops remain in the field to keep watch over the Dragons while the rest make for Vulture's Roost.

 **CASTERLY ROCK**

Cassana had asked that Tyrion leave Casterly Rock and come to the Capitol, but he refused. The war was in the east and Casterly Rock is a fortress even against three Dragons. He sits in the main hall reading letters on the war from Cassana. "Your niece is quit the General..." Shae says.

Tyrion smiles, "Yes she is..." Shae had her baby, a boy Tyrion names Jaime after his brother. His Uncle Kevan had raised an army of six thousand men and is heading east to fight beside Cassana. It is night time and all is quiet. Daenarys had sent Lord Anders and Grey worm with twenty thousand men by ship to take Casterly Rock and kidnap Tyrion Lannister and his family. It is well known that Tyrion is her favorite Uncle.

Tyrion and Shae are awakened out of their sleep by the sound of bells. "My Lord We are under attack..." The Maester says to him. Half the army attacks Lannisport while the other half enters the castle via the secret passage. After several hours Tyrion, Shae, Baby Jaime, Genna Frey, Dorna, and her children are all captured and the castle taken.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17. JON SNOW

It was getting colder the first signs of Winter. The old legends were true and Jon Snow had seen them, fought them, and looked the living embodiment of death, the Night King in the eye. His trip to Hard Home was a disaster in many aspects and it also bought him face to face with true enemy of the living. Upon returning to Castle Black Jon is betrayed by Ser Alliser and thirteen of his brothers of the watch. They stab him to death and leave Jon to die. Later he is bought back to life by the Lady Melisandre. Jon thinks on all these things as he stands atop the wall one last time, before leaving. "My watch has ended..." He says and leaves the wall via the lift.

As Jon goes down the lift a horn sounds once. When he reaches the bottom Melisandre is waiting. The horses are already saddled and as they are mounting their horses the acting commander of the Watch runs up, "Jon!"

"I am not changing my mind Edd..."

"No at the gate..." He says breathing heavy, "Your brother!"

Jon cannot believe it, his brother Brandon had been beyond the wall and is alive. "Where have you been?" Jon asks in the main hall of Castle Black.

"Everywhere..." He cryptically replies.

"What do you mean..."

"I am the Three Eyed Raven now and there are things I must tell you..." Melisandre, Edd, and Meera are present as well.

"Tell me what?"

"You Jon are not my half brother...You are not my father's son...You are my cousin...Your mother was my Aunt Lyanna Stark...Your father was Prince Rhaegar...And he did not kidnap or rape her...They fell in love and she ran away with him...Father lied to protect you..."

"Prince Rhaegar?" He shakes his head, "No it can't be..."

"It is Jon and if you require proof write to your Samwell Tarly at the Citadel...Tell him to send you a copy of Septon Manor's journal..."

With Bran's arrival Jon puts off his trip for two days so that Bran and Meera can rest; and so that the message can be sent. Two days later they leave for Winterfell. Winter is coming and those are the words of House Stark. The Stark family had survived. Rickon, Sansa, Arya, and Jon, but Jon was actually a Targaryen. Upon arriving at Winterfell Samwell Tarly is waiting with Septon Manor's diary.

"You were right..." Jon says to Bran holding the document.

"Yes and we must head south and convince these two Queens to stop fighting, unite, and fight the real enemy." A week later they travel to White Harbor and sail for King's Landing.

 **KING'S LANDING**

No matter what others said Jon did not want the Iron Throne nor did he warm up to his Targaryen heritage. His father Rhaegar Targaryen and his mother Lyanna had started a war with their careless actions. He did not hate either of them out right; his mother died giving birth to him and through Bran Jon learned that his father was trying to end his Grandfather's tyrannical rule. Still this news would not bode well with Cassana the current seat warmer of the Iron Throne or the contender Daenarys Targaryen.

"Have you considered the fact that you might be able to ride one of Daenarys' Dragons?" Bran asks as they sit at meal to eat. Meera and Melisandre are with them as well.

Jon sighs, "Yes I have, but that doesn't mean she will let me near her Dragons...She may try and kill me..."

Bran smiles, "Not all Targaryens are the same...Family is very important to Daenarys Targaryen...Especially after she lost her first child and husband..." Bran sighs, "There is something else and I may as well mention it now before we reach King's Landing..."

"What?"

"Its about Tyrion Lannister...His true father was the mad King who raped his mother Joanna..."

After a long while of brooding Jon looks at Bran, "Any other secrets I should know about?"

"Only one and I will reveal that when we return North..."

When they disembark from the ship The Hand of the Queen Ser Davos Seaworth is waiting for them along with Arya, "Jon! Bran!" She runs up to Jon and higs him first.

"Hello Arya...My how you have grown..."

"Hello Arya..." Bran says.

"Welcome to King's Landing...I am Hand of the Queen Ser Davos Seaworth..."

Jon shakes his hand, "A pleasure to meet you My Lord..."

"We need to see the Queen immediately...Its an emergency..." Jon says.

"She is on the battlefield commanding her forces against the Dragon Queen in Dorne...Arrangements can be made I will take you to her..."

The arrangements took three days and then they were off. Ser Davos leaves Qyburn in charge while he is away. They travel by land through the Queenswood to Vulture's Roost. As they approach Cassana's camp Jon can see two Dragons pinned to the ground. "Did she..."

"Capture two of Daenarys' Dragons?" Davos says finishing Jon's Question, "Yes she did..."

"How?" So Davos tells him how Dragons can be knocked unconscious with lightening.

Brienne announces them when they arrive at Cassana's command tent, "Lords Brandon Stark and Jon Snow of Winterfell...Lady Meera Reed of Greywater Watch..." Melisandre decided to stay in King's Landing.

He can tell Cassana is happy to see him and Jon is equally happy to see her again. "This is a pleasant surprise...You didn't desert the watch did you?"

Jon smiles, "No...Its complicated..."

"Good because I would hate to have to have you executed...Please come in and sit down..."

"We much to talk about..." Jon says and then looks at Bran. He starts off with his trip North and why he went. Bran tells an abridged version as Cassana is getting ready to meet with Daenarys to negotiate a prisoner exchange.

"Jon's real name is Aegon Targaryen..." Bran says after telling her about Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark.

Jon cannot tell what she is feeling as Cassana's face remains neutral, "You have proof of this?" Meera hands her the scroll taken from Manor's journal.

"I have no interest in the Iron Throne..." Jon says as she reads the document. "...But I need you to make peace with the Dragon Queen. Fire is the greatest weapon against the White Walkers and Dragons are fire made flesh..."

Cassana sighs and hands the document back to Meera. "This complicates things..." She looks at Jon, "Does this mean you are no longer a member of the Night's Watch?"

"Part of the reason yes..." He tells her about his trip to Hard Home and his confrontation with the Night King. Mance Rayder had died at Hard Home. Jon also tells her how he was betrayed and brought back to life by Melisandre when he returned to Castle Black. He shows her the wounds on his chest and abdomen. Wounds that would most certainly would cause death when inflicted.

"Tomorrow I meet with the Dragon Queen to discuss terms...The three of you may accompany me..."

Jon lays on his bed in the tent erected for him. It hard to sleep as he thinks about the last time he was with Cassana. The feel and smell of her body against his. Her long hair and the taste of her lips. He gets up and starts wondering through the camp. His feet bring him to the Dragons. Cassana is present and he watches as she blasts the Dragons with lightening from her hands. He walks up to her, "I am glad you didn't kill them..."

She looks at him, "Many suggested that I should, but my original intentions were to force her to bend the knee..." They start walking back towards the camp as the men manning the scorpions pointed at the Dragons are changed.

"Do you feed them?"

"Yes they were fed before I shocked them into unconsciousness..." They wind up back in her tent, "Leave us!" As soon as the two Queensguard leave Jon and Cassana start kissing. "Does this mean you will accept my offer of marriage?"

"As long as you do not use me as some pawn to keep the Iron Throne..." She stops kissing him and backs away, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that..."

"Perhaps you should return to your tent..."

"I'm sorry..." Jon says again before leaving. He regretted his words and at the same time he meant them. He loves Cassana, but as much as he loves her there is so much more that he doesn't know about her. Later he lies in bed staring up at the ceiling of his tent. There is a rustling sound and Jon looks to the back of his tent to find Cassana entering from beneath the bottom. "Cassana..."

She lies down next to him and places her finger to his lips, "You were right...But know that I have no intention of using you as a pawn to keep the Iron Throne...You were right because you had every right to voice your concerns...I am trying to learn to not to respond in anger...It is one of my few flaws..."

Jon smiles, "Few...I am sure you have a lot more..." She lightly slaps him with a smile, "See there is another one...Responding with violence..."

"I love you and I want you in every way possible..."

"I love you and I want you to know everything there is to know about you..." Jon responds. They start kissing and making love.

The next morning Brienne finds Cassana in Jon's tent. Jon, Brandon, Davos, and Meera break their fast with the Queen. Then they leave to meet with Daenarys. The meeting place is two miles from where the Dragons are being held down. Daenarys arrives on horseback with Ser Jorah, Asher, Daario, Grey Worm, Missandei, Varys, Meko, and twenty Unsullied guards. Cassana arrives with Gendry, Brienne, the Queensguard, Jon, Brandon, Meera and twenty soldiers. The two Queens sit on their own high backed chairs ten paces from each other.

"Thank you for agreeing to this meeting..." Cassana says speaking first.

"You have something I want back...and I have something you want..."

Cassana looks at Jon, "True...Attacking Casterly Rock and taking my Uncle and his family that was clever...I was going to make you bend the knee, but things have changed..."

"In what way?"

Jon stands up, "We need your help your Grace...I was introduced as Jon Stark of Winterfell...My mother was Lyanna Stark and she named me Aegon Targaryen...Your brother Prince Rhaegar was my father..."

Jon watches as Daenarys and her advisers exchange looks, "Is this some type of sick joke?" Daenarys finally asks.

"It is no Joke..." Brandon says speaking up, "...Moon of my life." She frowns as Brandon had used the term only ever spoken to her by Khal Drogo before he died. "Isn't that what Khal Drogo use to say to you to express his love for you...and you would call him your sun and stars."

"Are you a seer of some kind..."

"Close...I am the Three Eyed Raven...I see things that have, are, and sometimes will happen...You share blood with Jon Stark." He looks at Meera who stands up, "And if you don't believe us read it for yourself." It is Grey Worm who takes the document from Meera and gives it to Daenarys. "Your brother didn't rape or kidnap my Aunt...They fell in love and married in secret..."

They all watch as she reads in silence. When she is done she passes the document to Ser Jorah and looks at Varys. "Can this be true?"

"A strong possibility Your Grace...Eddard Stark was an honorable man which is why I found it strange that he would break his vows. But what they say fits what really happened..." Varys takes the document from Asher and reads it. "And this is proof that what they say is real...He is your nephew the son of your brother Prince Rhaegar..."

Daenarys looks at Jon, "Funny you don't look like a Targaryen..."

"Lucky for me...Your Grace..."

"And you support the woman whose family murdered ours?"

"Its more complicated than that and you know this..."

"Why do you need our Queen's help?" Ser Jorah asks.

"The White Walkers have returned..." Bran replies.

"White Walkers?" Daenarys asks. Jorah leans over and whispers into her ear.

"I saw them..." Jon says speaking up, "I saw their leader the Night King...They can be killed with fire, Valyrian steel, or Dragonglass...You have three Dragons..."

"Two of which are being held prisoner by the Storm Queen..." Daenarys says interrupting.

"I will return them as a show of good faith...Provided you release my Uncle and his family. You must also help us fight and defeat the White Walkers..."

"And the Iron Throne?" Daenarys asks.

"I already sit on the Iron Throne and technically I have won this war..."

"Not while we have your Uncle and his family..." Ser Jorah says.

"I intend to marry Queen Cassana..." Jon blurts, "I love her..."

"I see..." Daenarys stands up, "I must speak privately with my advisers...Shall we reconvene in two days..."

"Agreed." Cassana replies.

"Wait!" Bran says speaking up, "Lord Tyrion shares blood with you as well...His mother was raped by your father..."

She stares at them all before mounting her horse and riding off. Later Bran's eyes are white as he spies on Daenarys and her advisers. "Ser Jorah councils her not to believe it..." Bran says while in a trance. "...Lord Varys believes us and thinks she should make the pact...Lord Asher doesn't us...Missandei wants to know what we gain by telling such a lie...She advises to make a deal...Grey Worm says that she should test you Jon and see if you are a Targaryen..." Bran's eyes return to normal.

"Why not do the test ourselves..." Gendry suggests.

Cassana doesn't like it, but eventually agrees because Jon says he is willing to try. They go to the Dragons who are awake and struggle to free themselves. "Calm down!" Cassana says walking up to the Dragons with arcs of lightening jumping across her body as her hair blows. Jon stares in disbelief as the Dragons stop squirming. She had told him that Dragons are very intelligent. She looks at Jon, "Are you sure about this?"

"No, but if we are to prove to her that I am a Targaryen then it must be so..."

"Know that if they kill you I kill them..."

Jon walks up to her and takes her hand, "Whatever happens promise me you won't..." she looks away, "Promise me..." He says more forcefully.

"I promise..."

Jon nods and walks past her towards the Dragons. "High...Your names are Rhaegal and Viserion...My name is Jon Stark...It is also Aegon Targaryen..." ("gods I am talking to Dragons..."). Rhaegal snorts at him, but Viserion starts purring. Drawn to Vsierion Jon approaches the Dragon, "If I let you up you can't attack her..." He points at Cassana, "I love her and neither can you attack her people...I want to make peace with your mother..." Jon sighs reaches his hand out and touches the Dragon. Again it purrs and then it sticks its tongue out and licks him. "Okay then..." Jon looks at the men manning Viserion's chains and nods.

They look at Cassana, "Release him..."

The chains are clamped to the pins so all they have to do is release the clamps and cut the ropes. The Dragon stands up and roars at everyone, then it bends its head down and roars in Jon's face. Viserion leans down to allow Jon to climb on his back. "Alright..." He climbs up on the Dragon and looks at Cassana. **_"Fly!"_** Cassana had taught Jon to speak a few words in Old Valyrian. Off they fly into the sky with Rhaegal whimpering to go after them.

Jon manages to get Viserion to fly south towards Daenarys' camp and lands on the edge. Soldiers come running on foot and horseback. Soon Daenarys joins them and stares in wonder at Jon who is riding Viserion. "Seems like I am a Targaryen after all...Do we have an alliance or not..."

She flies on Drogon with Ser Jorah back to Cassana who is waiting with her men. Jon and Daenarys walk up to Cassana, "As we speak your Uncle and his family are being released...If you and Jon marry the Iron Throne can be yours I will return to Meereen and rule the East..."

"What of the White Walkers?" Cassana asks.

"I will help you fight them..."


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18. THE SACRIFICE

CASSANA

Cassana and Jon return to King's Landing while Daenarys returns to Sunspear. She would send the Dragon Queen a Raven when she was ready to sail North. They would sail up the East coast to East Watch by the Sea with both their armies. Ser Davos organized the supplies for the army while she made plans with Jon. "With the Dragon Queen we can defend the whole of the wall..." Jon says.

"No...We should not let the enemy anywhere near the wall...We need to defeat them on the other side of the wall..." Cassana says. "Your brother can use his gift to locate the Night King's army then we march out to fight him..."

Jon sighs, "You know the snows on the other side of the wall are colder...Also the White Walkers bring the cold with them..."

"You forget I control the winds...Anything they throw at us I can push it back...Also we don't want them getting past the wall...You told me this Night King can raise the dead...His numbers will increase if we allow him to get close to a city like White Harbor or any other place with large numbers of dead buried..."

"What about food? The heavy snows will be hard on supply lines..."

She points to Hard Home on the map, "Didn't you say the White Walkers came to Hard Home?"

"Yes..." He reluctantly replies.

"So we spread our ships out as close to the shore as possible...Archers stay aboard the ships and we build catapults on the ships as well...We deploy our troops and fight them at Hard Home..."

Reluctantly Jon agrees to Cassana's plan. Later she meets privately with Tyrion.

"How are you?" She asks.

"As well as any man who just learned that his mother was raped by the Mad King..."

"You are still my Uncle and I love you no less..."

Tyrion takes a drink, "Thank you for saying that..."

"Look Uncle if anything happens to me while I am in the North...I have named you my heir..."

"Me?"

She smiles, "You sound surprised..."

"Well I am..."

"You are the wisest and smartest man I know...Also while I am away you and Ser Davos will rule in my name..." They had decided to only bring two Dragons just in case things went wrong.

"Cassana...come back..."

"I will try..."

A few days later Daenarys shows up on Dragon's back with Ser Jorah and Asher. "I came so that I can spend more time with Aegon and get to know him..."

Cassana doesn't like it, but she and Jon are family and she will not stand in the way of them having a relationship. "You are most welcome..." Cassana had a pool built in the gardens for herself. No one is allowed to swim in the pool but her. Most of the time she swims in the nude. As she swims under the water her hair waves as she kicks her legs and propels herself with her arms. When she comes up for air Daenarys is waiting. "What can I do for you?"

"I spoke briefly with Aegon..."

"You mean Jon..."

Daenarys smiles, "His mother named him Aegon...he has given me permission to call him by his Targaryen name." Cassana rises up out of the water dripping wet. Her body is muscled and scarred. She wraps herself in a towel. "You..." Daenarys clears her throat, "You have a lot of scars..."

"Most from battle...The rest from being raped..."

"I am sorry..."

"Not necessary...I am over it...I gelded the pig and set him and his ship on fire..." She takes a second towel and starts drying her hair. As Cassana dries her hair she turns to face Daenarys. "Look I know Jon as Jon...And I love him...He is determined to get to know you as his Aunt...and because of that I can accept you...Is that why you came here?"

"Yes...I was also wondering if you would teach me some fighting moves..."

Cassana is silent for a few minutes, "Why me?"

"You are a woman and as such you will not coddle me or take it easy on me..."

"We can start tomorrow and train as we travel North..."

For the next few weeks Cassana shows Daenarys the basics of the sword. Eventually the time for the army to set sail has arrived. They leave two days after Daenarys' ships arrive from Dorne. As they travel Cassana and Jon share a cabin. Word had been sent ahead to White Harbor to prepare winter clothing and armor for the southern forces. The supply ships stop to pick up the armor and clothing while the main fleet sails on to East Watch.

Upon arriving at East Watch Bran insists that Jon fly to Castle Black. So Jon, Bran, and Cassana fly to Castle Black. Upon arriving Bran leads Jon to a secret room under the castle. A room no one knew existed and inside the room on a marble pillar rests a sword.

"Jon this is Lightbringer and you will need it to stop the Night King..." Bran says, "Go ahead and take it..."

When he takes up the sword nothing happens. The legends say that the sword will burst into fire and light when Prince who was promised touched it. "Perhaps I am not the Prince..." Jon says.

"Bring the sword to me..." Bran says. When Jon brings him the sword Bran touches his hand, but does not take the sword. His eyes turn white and so does Jon's. The two stand by a weir-tree, there is a man present, but his back is to them.

"Who are you?" Jon asks.

While the two are in a trance Cassana stands and watches them. After two hours Jon and Bran come out of the trance. "Well?" Cassana asks. Jon says nothing and walks away. "What happened?"

"It is not my place to say...You must ask Jon..."

She finds him in his room, "Are you alright?"

"I wish to be alone now..."

Cassana tries to get Bran to tell her what is going on, but he will not reveal anything. A day passes at Castle Black and then a second day. "We cannot stay here any longer an idle army is not a good thing..."

"Your Grace I ask you to be a little more patient..." Bran asks. "We cannot defeat the army of the dead without Jon..."

Patient was not a virtue of anyone named Baratheon and Jon seemed to be avoiding something painful. On the third day Cassana had ordered her troops to leave as she would not wait any longer. She is in her room packing and there is a knock. "Enter!" Cassana smiles as it is Jon.

"Something wrong?"

Jon walks up to her and takes her hands, "Know that if there were any other way I would have chosen that path..."

"What are you talking about?"

Cassana wasn't expecting it, especially from someone she loved. Jon surprises her by striking her in the throat. As she gasps for air he draws a sword and plunges it into her heart. "I'm sorry...I am so sorry...Please forgive me..."

As her life's blood pours onto the floor the a bright light fills the room. A light from the sword Jon stabbed her with. As Cassana's eyes close the last thing she sees is Melisandre. They say that at death one's life flashes before their eyes. Cassana sees it all, her birth, life as a child, a young woman, and a an adult. Everything conversation she ever had is seen in her mind. Then suddenly Cassana feels coldness, the light and warmth. Air fills her lungs and she feels as if she had been under water and is coming up for air.

Cassana gasps and her eyes pop open. She is in a bed, "Jon!" She screams.

"It worked!" Brienne says. "I will never leave your side again..."

The place where Cassana was stabbed is bandaged, "How do you feel?"

Cassana looks at Melisandre, "Tired..." She looks around the room, Daenarys is present.

"Welcome back..."

"I need food..." As she eats sitting up in bed Cassana's strength returns. She looks at Brienne. "Where is he?"

"Under House arrest..."

"I want to see him..."

"You should rest..."

"Now!" Cassana commands. An hour after she is done eating two of her own men escort Jon Stark into the room. His hands and feet are shackled. "Leave us!"

"But my Queen..."

"Leave us now!" Her eyes stay fixed on Jon as everyone leaves the room.

"I am glad you are alive..."

"Why?" She asks with teary eyes.

"In order to stop the Night King I needed the sword Lightbringer...The power of the sword has a terrible price...I had to sacrifice that which I love the most...I wanted to tell you, but if you knew it would not work...The only reason I did it was because Melisandre reassured me she could bring you back to life..."

"And what if she could not?" 

"She bought me back to life there was no reason for me to doubt her..." There is a awkward moment of silence, "Brienne fought hard to keep your men from attacking mine.."

"Indeed...Guard!" They enter the room, "Remove his shackles..." As they obey Cassana's head falls to the pillow. "Now leave me I need to rest..." Cassana is fast asleep when she is awakened by the sound of a horn. When it sounds the second time Brienne bursts into the room. "What's happening?" Cassana's question is answered as the horn sounds the third time.

"The White Walkers are attacking..." Brienne says.

Cassana tries to get up, but she is too weak to move.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19. THE LONG NIGHT

JON

Jon sits on his bed regretting what he did. When he found the sword Lightbringer in a secret room beneath Castle Black nothing happened. It was then that Bran told him the terrible price that he to be paid for Lightbringer to work. "The sword was created through blood magic and only by blood can its power be awakened..."

"What are you saying?" Jon had asked.

"You must sacrifice that which you love the most on the sword's blade..."

For many days Jon refused to hear anymore from Bran. In fact he had said some things to his brother/cousin he wished he had not. In anger he called Bran a delusional cripple who had lost his mind. He apologized later and Bran with his new attitude as the three eyed Raven only smiled. It was only after Melisandre said that she could bring Cassana back to life that he even considered it.

Eventually Jon spoke with Daenarys and told her what was happening. She pointed out that they have Dragon Fire and can destroy the Night King's army and end the threat. He told her that Bran told him that the real threat is the Night King and the only thing that stop him is the sword. Then Daenarys told Jon how she hatched the Dragon eggs. She had smothered her beloved Sun and Stars; placed his lifeless body on a funeral pyre and tied the treacherous witch Mirra Maz Durr to the it as well.

"The words of House Targaryen...Our House are Fire and Blood...If Melisandre says she can bring Cassana back to life...Then do it..."

"How will she ever forgive me if I do such a thing?"

That question lingers on his mind the most. Cassana had ordered him released, a good sign so far, but had she forgiven him. He decides to go see her. As usual Brienne is at the door and her hand flies to her sword. "I would like to see the Queen..."

"The only reason you are not dead is because that Red Woman of yours bought my Queen back to life...Otherwise I would cut you down right now...But that would not do well for the fragile alliance...Go...if and when my Queen calls for you...Then I will allow you in..."

With a heavy heart Jon walks away. Two later he is sitting on the bed. He had not eaten in two days. His eyes are closed, but they pop open when the horn sounds. Jon knows that there are no patrols on the other side of the wall and the Wildlings, what is left of them are on this side of the wall as well. As the horn sounds a second time he puts on his armor. He pauses as the horn sounds a third time. Jon stares at Lightbringer.

"Time to see if you are worth the heartbreak..."

Jon leaves his room and as he makes his way to where the Dragons are his name is called. "Jon!" He looks back as Bran is carried by Tormund, Melisandre is with them. "Whatever happens do not use Lightbringer..."

He frowns, "Why?"

"I have foreseen the wall falling...This could be a test to see if you have the sword..." They are joined by Daenarys and Jorah, "Use the Dragons and see what they do..."

Jon mounts Viserion, while Daenarys mounts Rhaegal. The two Dragons fly up to the top of the wall. Thousands of White Walkers emerge from the forest. The Dragons roar and dive off the wall swooping down on the dead army. After the first fire attack they retreat back into the forest. The men atop the wall cheer. "You were right..." Jon says dismounting Viserion. "They were testing us...As soon as we attacked they fled..."

THE KNIGHT KING

Dragons! The Night King knew they existed long ago, but now they are here alive again and a real threat to his army, but not to him. After many months of searching he had found a way to breach the wall and magic placed by Bran the Builder all those long years ago. The only thing the Night King truly feared was the sword Lightbringer. He knew the sword was at Castle Black, he also knew Azor Ahai had been reborn, but did he have the sword. Just because Azor didn't use it didn't mean that he didn't have said sword.

Then there was the Three Eyed Raven. He had killed the old one, but now there was a new younger Raven. Should he breech the wall at Castle Black or should he breech the wall in a place Azor was not. The Night King makes his decision and summons a fog to blind the three eyed Raven to his movements. They March west away from Castle Black. When they are fifteen miles away the Night King summons the one who shares blood with Azor Ahai.

Benjen Stark is still alive and had been held prisoner by the Night King. One of the Walkers drags him forward while another hands the Night King the Horn of Winter. "No!" Benjen defiantly says. The Night King places his hand on his chest and screams in pain. His arms grow a sheet of ice and he is forced to place the Horn to his lips and blow. The horn makes an unnatural sound and the wall starts to vibrate.

CASSANA

Cassana is finally strong enough to move. She is flexing her arms and legs when an earthquake shakes the Castle. She runs outside to see huge chunks of ice fall off the wall. People start running and screaming, a man is impaled by a huge chunk of ice. Another man is buried under a pile of falling snow. The wall shakes for three minutes and stop. Cassana is joined by Brienne, "Are you alright my Queen?"

"Yes I'm fine..." She looks up to see Jon and Daenarys on their Dragons flying West. "Brienne send word to our men to march West now..."

"Yes Your Grace..."

Soon Jon and Daenarys return with grim looks on their faces. "The Wall has been breached fifteen miles west of here..." Daenarys says.

"How?"

"The Horn of Winter..." Bran says. "It was created by the Night King from the bones of one of Bran the Builder's descendants...They used...They used Uncle Benjen to blow the horn..."

"We need to send our army to White Harbor with all haste..." Not wanting to be alone with Jon Cassana flies with Daenarys and Jorah on Drogon to East Watch. They arrive before the Raven and commands the ships to set sail for White Harbor. Before she can board her ship Jon blocks her path.

"Stand aside!" Brienne commands.

"Cassana...I need to speak with you..."

She sighs, "Well I am not ready to talk to you..."

"Cassana please..."

"Stand aside..." Brienne commands again drawing her sword.

Cassana places her hand on Brienne's shoulder, "Its alright...Jon..." She hesitates, "...I love you...Which is why you are still alive...I don't know if I can forgive you...Give me time..." Without a word Jon leaves her ship. Within an hour the army sets sail for White Harbor. To speed them along the way Cassana creates a breeze to keep them moving and all ships deploy their ores to move faster.

Jon and Daenarys fly on ahead on their Dragons along the coast. They stop at Widow's Watch to wait for the fleet to sail by. While at Widow's Watch they learn that city of White Harbor is under attack. Daenarys flies back to the fleet to collect Cassana. They meet back up with Jon and fly towards White Harbor without stopping.

WHITE HARBOR

Upon arriving the defenders are fighting a hopeless battle both inside and outside the city. The dead from the graveyard have been awakened. Those that are killed only rise again to join the dead in their war against living. Jon lands in the main square and raises his sword high unleashing the power of Lightbringer. Thousands of White Walkers are instantly incinerated. The Light from the sword can be seen all over the city. The dead begin retreating through a fog, but Cassana uses her storm powers to blow the fog away.

With Jon on his back Viserion runs through the city and leaps over the wall. Once again Jon raises his sword and destroys many White Walkers. Meanwhile Cassana adds her power to Jon's and destroys Whites and their Walkers with lightening. Jon orders Viserion to fly towards the Night King not willing to allow him to escape. The Dragon along with Drogon creates a wall of fire. With a wave of his hand the Night King makes a breach in the wall of flames.

Jon leaps of Viserion and stands in the breach of fire with a flaming sword. The Night King is not alone and neither is Jon and he is joined by Daenarys, Cassana, and Ser Jorah. All armed with Valyrian swords, except Jon and Cassana who wield magic swords of legend. Jon and Cassana fight the Night together, Jon from the front and Cassana attacks from behind. Meanwhile Ser Jorah and Daenarys fight the Walkers. A thunderous cheer echoes from the sea as the allied forces storm the city.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20. OF KINGS AND QUEENS

JON

Visions of battle haunt Jon's mind as he lies unconscious in a large room of New Castle. He sees himself and Cassana facing off against the Night King; he with Lightbringer and Cassana with Ronin. The Night King is unnaturally fast as he fights both Jon and Cassana. That is when a Walker flanks Cassana, "Cassana look out!" Jon screams. The Walker wounds her, but she is able to blast the Walker with lightening from her sword. The Night King takes the opportunity to attack Cassana. "NO!" Jon screams and tackles the Night King. They wrestle across the ground and the Night King grabs Jon's sword arm, he screams as it instantly freezes and shatters up to his shoulder.

The Night stands over Jon to finish him off and that is when Cassana blasts him in the face with Lightening. The distraction allows Jon to pick up Lightbringer and stab the Night King in the chest. The dead stop moving as the Night King's body starts to crack. He shatters and explodes, leaving behind the crown that was fused into his head. Skeletons fall apart, dead corpses collapse and Walkers shatter as well.

"Cassana!" Jon screams waking up.

"I am here..." She says jumping up from the chair beside his bed.

He looks at her, "I am so sorry..."

"I thought I was going to lose you..."

As they kiss Ser Jorah runs out of the room to fetch Qyburn. "Thank all the gods of Westeros and the East that you are alive..." Daenarys says.

"How long have I been out?"

"Four days..."

"The White Walkers?"

"When you killed the Night King the dead stopped moving and fell...dead again..."

Qyburn enters with a servant who is carrying a tray of food, "You will live...There is no fever...As time passes you may feel what call ghost limb...Your arm may feel like you have an itch...Drink this...It is my own invention for ghost limb...drink a cup full once a week after the problem starts..."

Cassana takes the tray from the servant, "I will feed him..." The two of them are left alone.

He stops her on the second fork to his mouth, "I thought I wasn't your favorite person..."

"You weren't. That was a brave foolish thing you did. Tackling the Night King like that..."

"I am so sorry...I..."

"Shush!" She says interrupting Jon, "I...I forgive you...So we will never speak of it again..."

"I love you...And If I can't be with you then life is not worth living..."

She smiles not knowing how to respond, "Eat and regain your strength..."

After a few more bites Jon asks, "The Night King's crown...Where is it?"

"Daenarys took it...to Dragonstone...It was your brother's idea...he says the magic in Dragonstone is stronger than in the North...The Night King will never rise again..." She only leaves to tend to her personal needs, but otherwise Cassana waits on Jon hand and foot, to the dismay of her servants and soldiers. After a few weeks in bed Jon is able to walk around and is finally able to leave the room. Cassana walks at his side with Daenarys and the Queensguard of both Queens. They take him onto the balcony of New Castle and the people cheer for Jon.

KING'S LANDING

A month later Jon is able to accompany Cassana to King's Landing on Dragon back. When they arrive all wedding preparations have been made for Jon and Cassana to marry. "Enter..." Daenarys says and Cassana walks in.

"I will be fine..."

"Cassana! What can I do for you..."

The two women had grown close during Jon's recovery and started calling each other by their first names. "I have a surprise for you...The High Septon will be performing two royal weddings..."

"What!"

"Yours and mine...If you are agreeable..."

"I...I...don't know what to say..."

Cassana smiles, "Say yes..."

"Yes..."

Cassana walks back to the door and opens it, "You can come in and get her ready..." The servants enter and start helping Daenarys get ready. Gendry escorts Cassana and Asher escorts Daenarys. Both Jorah and Jon say their vows at the same time. The wedding feast is held in the garden and as the feast progresses it starts snowing. Over the next few days the snow blankets the South of Westeros. A week later Daenarys and Jorah prepare to leave for Meereen as Daenarys is determined to return to the East and cement her rule.

"If ever you need our help call on us..." Cassana says holding Daenarys' hands.

"I will..." They hug and then she boards her ship.

Cassana gives birth to a son two years later and names him Robert Stark; though she herself is Queen and keeps her family name. Prince Robert is a cross between Jon and Robert Baratheon in character and looks. He is quiet and reserved, but not a person to anger, may the gods help if you do. A good friend to have. Two years after Robert's birth Cassana haves another son and Jon names him Robb after his brother/cousin. Then she has a daughter they name her Arya after Jon's sister/cousin.

Cassana is in her Solar with Jon. They play chess while children sit on the floor playing. It is the sixth year of Winter. The Hand of the Queen Ser Davos enters, "My Queen...My King I have news..."

"What is it?" Cassana asks.

"Olenna Tyrell has died..."

Cassana huffs, "Burn the body and throw the ashes in the refuse..."

"Your Grace..."

"Wait!" Jon looks at her. "She was a formidable enemy..."

She sighs, "Bury her body in the field of commons..." The Field of Commons is for commoners who died with no family to honor them at death.

"Yes My Queen..."

After seven years of winter the snows stop falling first in the North and then in the south, but the warmth comes faster in the South. Cassana decides to host a tourney to mark the new summer. Gendry and his wife Lady Arya Baratheon nee' Stark of New Storm's End attend with their four children. Their children are Jon, Edric, Steffon, and Catelyn. Tyrion arrives with his family, Shae, young Jaime, the twins Joanna and Cassana, Tytos, and Tommen the youngest. The tourney lasts all week and the Champions are Ser Asher for the sword. Ser David of Maiden Pool for Archery and Lord Gendry of House Baratheon for Jousting.

DAENARYS

A year after returning to Meereen Daenarys has a daughter she names Rhaella. Then she has a son she names Aemon, both have her platinum blonde hair. Despite her power there are still many cities in the east that resist her rule. During the Winter months the remaining Free cities form an Alliance. While they build an alliance Daenarys builds up her military forces. Daenarys is in a meeting with the small council.

"Winter has ended in Westeros...Queen Cassana has sent us an invitation to a tourney she is hosting."

Daenarys sighs, "I have no time for tourneys...Not with the Free Alliance plotting against me..."

"Perhaps we can send a few representatives with your royal regrets..." Varys says.

"Yes..." She looks at Asher, "Lord Asher will go...and you Lord Varys..." She looks at Missandei, "And you Missandei..."

"We could make a formal request from Queen Cassana for military aid...And they have two Dragons across the Narrow Sea doing nothing at the moment..."

Daenarys nods, "Missandei while you are across the sea...You will give my request to Queen Cassana..."

"Yes your grace..."

"When this war is over I want to make plans to build my capitol on Old Valyria..."

"We will have to cleanse the Islands of the Stone-men..." Ser Jorah says.

They discuss other matters and dismiss. A month later Cassana arrives with a large fleet and an army numbering fifty thousand. A mix of Soldiers from all over Westeros. Jon and Tyrion also come on their Dragons Viserion and Rhaeghal. Most of the battles during the war or short because of the three Dragons. The war would have ended sooner, but Cassana insisted on facing the enemy on the battlefield man to man.

The war ends with the battle of Volantis. The Dragons are used to breech the city walls, but that is all. It is the bloodiest battle of the war. The nobles of the city had all the slaves slaughtered to keep them from rising up and joining the Dragon and Storm Queens. This enraged both Daenarys and Cassana who ordered no prisoners taken and no one above the age of 13 is to be spared. Daenarys shocks her advisers when she agrees with Cassana to kill the women as well.

After the battle the two Queens arrange the betrothal of Prince Robert to Princess Rhaella. Princess Rhaella is to return to Westeros with Queen Cassana Baratheon and Jon Stark. The rest of their reigns in the East and West are very peaceful. After New Volyria is built Cassana travels to Volyria for the tourney Daenarys hosts.


End file.
